Charmed: The Other Way Around ::: The Prequel
by PrueTrudeau
Summary: Prue’s given up for adoption. Teenage Patty and Victor split and each finds a new love. neither parent ever forgets about Prue. This is the story of Prue’s life. Will she reunite with her parents and siblings? Only time will tell... 1st of trilogy
1. Introduction

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 1:**  
_**Introduction  
**

**--------------------**

**Disclaimer:   
**_I don't own charmed and its characters Prue, Piper, Phoebe, Paige, Patty, Penny, Sam, Victor, Andy, Leo, Darryl and Co. However I own this story and its content. Some situations are written out of character due to changes on the past of the original storyline of charmed._

**Content:  
**_It wasn't Paige who was given up at birth, but Prue, the off-spring of Patricia Halliwell and Victor Bennett. They were only teenagers when Prue was conceived and Patty never wanted her. She and Victor had already split when she found out. He was against giving Prue up, but Patty never changed her mind and did it against his will and knowledge. Growing up they loose touch with one another as Patty gets involved with Sam, her whitelighter, and Victor finds love in a woman called Claire as well. Their lives separate, but as it is shown, neither parent ever forgot about Prue. This is the story of Prue's life. Will she be reunited with her parents? With her siblings? Future will tell..._

**Rating:  
**_The story is rated T for all the little ugly things that happened to Prue in her time in foster homes. Otherwise the girls are teenagers and young adults and naturally the appropriate language will be chosen like that._

**Style:  
**_The story travels through Prue's life. We only stop at important days and events In her life, till we get into the actual story line. The time jumps are always easy recognized, since there will be some kind of an introduction chapter, where Prue talks in first person about things that happened in the time that ahs passed and introducing the new situation. Whenever I switch into the first person the letters will be bold._

**Characters:  
Penelope (Penny) Halliwell – 23rd June 1937  
**_ -__mother of Patty, mother in law of Sam  
-__grandmother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
-__powers: Telekinesis_

_---_

**Victor (Vic) Bennett – 24th September 1960  
**_-__married to Claire  
-__father of Prue  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

**Claire Bennett, born McLeod – 30th January 1969  
**_-__Married to Victor  
-__adopted Prue  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

**Patricia (Patty) Wilder, born Halliwell – 5th April 1960  
**_-__daughter of Penny and Allan  
-__married to Sam  
-__mother of Prue, Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
-__powers: temporal stasis_

**Samuel (Sam) wilder – 22nd June 1835  
**_-__married to Patty  
-__father of Piper, Phoebe and Paige  
-__died in 1880  
-__powers: whitelighter powers, include orbing, healing, thermo-dynamics (warming and cooling), sensing, cloaking_

**Richard Trudeau – 27th May 1953  
**_-__married to Julia  
-__father of Andy and Abby  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

**Julia Trudeau – 23rd July 1955  
**_-__married to Richard  
-__mother of Andy and Abby  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

_---_

**Pruedence (Prue) Trudeau, born Bennett – 28th October 1977  
**_-__daughter of Victor and Patty  
-__adoptive daughter of Claire  
-__half sister to Piper, phoebe and Paige  
-__powers: bound, telekinesis and astral projection_

**Andrew (Andy) Trudeau – 26th July 1977  
**_-__son of Richard and Julia  
-__brother to Abby  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

**Abigail (Abby) Trudeau – 12th February 1988  
**_-__daughter of Richard and Julia  
-__sisters to Andy  
-__best friend to Piper  
-__powers: mortal, no powers_

**Piper (Pipe) Wilder – 7th March 1988  
**_-__daughter of Patty and Sam  
-__sister to Phoebe and Paige, half sister to Prue  
-__best friend to Susan  
-powers: molecular inhabitation and combustion (she can slow down molecules (which is freezing when it's done completely) and accelerate molecules (in complete form it's exploding) but in the same flick of the wrist she also can reconstitute what she has once exploded), orbing, healing, thermo-dynamics (warming and cooling), sensing, cloaking_

**Phoebe (Pheebs) Wilder – 2nd November 1990  
**_-__daughter of Patty and Sam  
-__sister to Piper and Paige, half sister to Prue  
-__powers: premonitions, she also can envision to others (she creates a ball of light which shows what she sees), floating – not mastered into levitating yet, orbing, healing, thermo-dynamics (warming and cooling), sensing, cloaking_

**Paige Wilder – 2nd August 1992  
**_-__daughter of Patty and Sam  
-__sister to Piper and Phoebe, half sister to Prue  
-__powers: tele-orbing, can get things alive (like some character of TV or a book), orbing, healing, thermo-dynamics (warming and cooling), sensing, cloaking_


	2. Autumn 1995 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 2:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 1  
**

**--------------------**

"Prue! Time to get up"

**I heard Claire call from upstairs. I was wide-awake already for hours. Just lying in my bed, starring at the ceiling. This would be my first day at college. I couldn't really sleep and so my thoughts kept pondering in my head. My life had changed so much in the past one and a half years. I was kind of scared of any more changes. Scared my little heaven would crush. **

**Two years ago, I was just Prue. Prue whoever. I lived in a foster home. Ever since I could think I lived there. As little kid, no one wanted me, cause they always said, there was something weird about me. Something scary. I never got what was wrong. I never got why I was different to all the others. I never got, why no one wanted me. Not my biological father. Not my biological mother. Nor any other couple which got to the foster home in search of a new family member. **

**At the age of 10 things changed slightly and somehow, suddenly, when everyone didn't expect it to happen anymore, someone actually took me along. Half a year later I was back in my old 'home', if you could even call it that. The people I lived with, the Andersons, said, I was too complicated. I never really felt like talking to them and they never even tried to get through to me.  
It lasted 2 years for the next mercy couple to take me in. The woman actually was pretty nice. Kylie was her name. Kylie graham. God, she was such an angel. Just like I always imagined a mother should be. Her husband however was a bastard. He hit Kylie and soon enough started to do the same with me. He started to touch me and that was, when Kylie wanted to make sure, at least I was safe, and got me back in the foster home I lived in all my life. She came to visit me a lot. We had great fun together, till the unspeakable happened and Warren, what her husband's name was, one night hit Kylie into a coma, from which she never woke again. I never actually had many friends. But Kylie was someone I trusted from the first second on. One of the small amount of people I dearly loved. **

**It took another three years – after being back in the foster home – and a billion of tries of new, what they called, good parents, till a miracle happened, which changed my life forever. They told me someone was 'interested' in me once more. I put on some of the make up, I got myself out of the little amount of money I got of the small jobs I took onto me in the foster home, like caring for the smaller ones and such. Got out my best jeans and put a smile on my face, hoping and praying inside, something would change. But the Hope for that change had died inside me a long time ago. This was just the chance for a few new things for me; a new pair of pants. Maybe some cool new shoes. That would have made my month. **

**But I was so wrong. It was exactly ten minutes to 3pm, when I walked into the room, where we mostly met all the people who might once take one of us in. 'He' was already there. I looked inside from the door and automatically his eyes and mine met. I never had met 'him' before in my life, and yet, his eyes seemed so familiar. They were familiar because they were my own. We talked for an hour and he explained who he was. **

**At first he was just 'Victor Bennett' the name he introduced himself to me while shaking my hand. Then he told me, he was my biological father. He had searched for me for years. He explained to me, why I was given up at birth – my mother and him were just teenagers, when they had me, and naturally they didn't want a child ruining their lives – and he told me, he never was the one wanting to give me up in the first place. He introduced me to his wife, Claire. And they both together explained to me, they would love if I moved in with them.**

**It was all too much for me. I always dreamed of this day. But I was 16. My dreams and hopes had stayed unfulfilled for so long and they just seemed like fairytales to me at that point of my life. The happy family I always sought for, didn't exist. I learned that with Kylie. I told them, I wasn't sure about it. I told them, I first wanted to get to know them. I was too worn out by everything that happened to me throughout my life to trust someone easily.**

**Victor – dad, as I call him now – understood right away. He asked me, if we could get to know each other and that was when my life started to change. He bought me tons of stuff. He spoiled me. Called me his princess. We went out to wherever I wanted to. He even took me one night to a club. My dad was the coolest in the world and I knew it. **

**Claire was just as good to me. She understood right away, I didn't actually want to call them mom and dad and she right away told me, it was okay, if I never did call her mom, since she actually wasn't my mother after all. She explained that I didn't have to do anything, if I didn't want to. Life was wonderful. And even though I always used to be a pretty good student, my grades right away, started to improve and I became an a-student in no time.  
Dad had made a good deal not long before that, and so it really was easy for him to spoil me at any chance he got. Hell, he even bought me a horse! Which I called Sarabi. Half a year later my cat, Kiara, followed. You see I really have got a thing for 'The Lion King'! **

**I slept over more and more often at dad and Claire's house, where I had from day one a room, which I was allowed to decorate on my own. It was my first own room. Where every single piece belonged to me. where the walls where painted half way in a dark yellow and on the lower part of the room a bright red, as I wished, instead of the permanent white foster home rooms. **

**It was only 6 months after, everything got the final touch and dad and Claire adopted me, making me their legal daughter and I moved into their house the very same day. Claire had gotten all kind of clothes for me. I felt so rich. And I was. Emotionally and materialistic. **

**The following year was my last at the high school I went to back then. Like I said before, I never had many friends, but I opened up a little easier after finally being treated with the love and patience a young teenager sometimes needs. A shoulder to cry on when needed and someone I could trust and turn my back to.**

**Dad and Claire never had kids, so I didn't really have anyone to share their attention with. They never could have kids. Claire couldn't have children. There were some complications she had during an operation after a car accident. This is when dad and her actually started to search for me. But dad always said there was no day he didn't think about me and Claire already knew about me way before they married. **

**The summer holidays that year had been great. We went to Europe. Dad got us a trip all over it. We were in every big city worth seeing. It was kinda a present to my graduation. Though I mostly worked for the big things I have in my life on my own. Dad always said, it wouldn't be good for me, to have everything just because he was what people might call rich. Dad always was of the opinion that you had to work for the things you wanted. Do it yourself. Not relent on someone else to make your wishes come true with a pleading look and I agree with him there. I never was used to anything else and never wanted to have anything for granted, though I could have so much. **

**That's my life so far. The life of Prue, nowadays not whoever anymore, but Prue Bennett. At least back then it was Bennett. It hadn't been very great one, but for one coming from nowhere it's a pretty big start. I sometimes feel like Cinderella. Coming from zero and going to be a princess. And that day, back in 1995, my life was going to change once more. Not by some new parents - no, that I really had the most perfect already back then - but by a few new friends. By a lot of new teachers. By starting a career. **

**College. What a big step it was. I just Hoped, I would not disappoint dad. I wanted him and Claire to be proud on me. I think they were. Still are – I Hope. I think I can't really disappoint them. But I owe them so much and I just wanna get them to not help but be proud on me. I reached under my pillow and pulled out some old picture of my mom and dad. Dad gave it to me a year before for my birthday. Ever since then it was lying under my pillow. I look completely like dad – at least that's what I like to think – by having his dark hair and blue eyes. I sighed. Maybe my real mom would have been proud of me as well. **

**But what was I thinking? My real mom called me, oh my god... 20 minutes ago! I noticed shocked and then suddenly a voice rang through to me as well. Dad stood in the middle of the room, starring at me oddly **

"Prue! c'mon, you need to get up!" **He said once more and sat down on the edge of the bed worriedly **"are you okay, princess?" **he asked, looking at me worriedly. I send a smile into his direction **

"I'm sorry, dad, I was in thoughts." **I answered him, watching him ease up and his face turning into a smile.**

"I noticed. Claire's calling you for 20 minutes already and she got worried, asking me to check on you, but you didn't react on any of my knocks or calls neither." **He explained to me. **"What are you thinking about anyway?"

"Nothing – anything – everything." **I answered, seeing his face turn confused. A small laugh escaped my mouth **"it's just... everything is so good ever since you found me and here's the next big change in my life. I just don't wanna loose everything I got now. I'm scared. I'm excited. But I'm so scared."

"Oh honey, that's natural." **he said stroking my hair carefully.**

**People who saw us probably would have called me and him crazy, considering I was 18 and my father sat on my bed stroking my cheek and hair to calm me down like a little kid, who had a bad dream, but we only found each other 2 years ago and we were – and are - closer than most families were. I cracked into a smile and looked down **

"You're not gonna loose me, Claire or anything you have in this house or Sarabi ever again. I promise"

"You know that that's not true. We all will have to die one day" **I answered as Kiara jumped onto my lap and I laid the picture away.**

"But not today. Today we're gonna celebrate..." **he said, cheering. I looked up and saw his proud smile. As I stroke Kiara's black fur gently. I smiled back **

"Daad... I told you not to get me a party!"

"I didn't say that..."

**There was a sound on my bedroom door and I looked up to find Claire there smiling at us.**

"I send you down to get her upstairs and you get soaked in as well. Go upstairs before you spoil everything!" **She told dad, as I look noisily at her. I knew they were planning something already a few days, but they just wouldn't spill what it was. **

"Get up and showered... you don't wanna be late on your first day now do you?" **Claire asked me.**

"No, mamsie"

**That's what I always call her. Something between madam and mom. My nick name for Claire, cause I actually never got myself to call her mom. That was only very rare. Never got used to it. Never liked the sound of it. It just didn't match. Claire always was more like a best friend to me than a mom. **

**  
**"But... what's that you planned?" **I asked, trying once more. Claire just grinned at me.**

"You'll see" **She answered before leaving me alone in my little apartment. I looked at Kiara and smirked.  
**"Do you know what they're gonna spoil me with again?" **I asked her, lifting her up to look into her eyes. She just meowed and I smiled back. I let her down again and she crawled onto my lap again.**

"Sorry, Kiara, but we can't cuddle today. Summer holidays are over. I gotta get back to study." **I explained in my best maternal voice, as I got up.**

**I walked to my closet and got out a tight blue jeans and a matching turquoise top out and then made it for my bathroom. Yes, I actually had my own floor. My own little apartment down there in the basement. My own little kingdom. **

**Life was great. I hoped dad was right and nothing would happen to distract this peaceful state of my mind. But somehow, I couldn't help but think, that maybe some good things would be crossing my way though. Maybe some friends? Maybe a great love? Maybe... maybe... maybe. That was me back then. But I already knew back then this imagination actually didn't have a use. I pictured so much my entire life and never got to anything I have now or had in the past with these childish expectations. I realized back then exactly three things: **

**I do live now, **

**Not in the future **

**And thankfully not in the past.**


	3. Autumn 1995 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 3:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 2  
**

**--------------------**

**I thought no one would believe where I was sitting back then. In my car! My car! A completely new car which belonged to me. Yes, dad and Claire got me a car. That was their surprise. It was neither a huge nor an expensive one. A Renault twingo. A cute little car. Dad meant, it was perfect to match my petite figure. Red. A dark red. What somewhat was my favourite colour. Sporty. A huge panoramic window above my head. When it was open, you almost had a ragtop. Comfortable. Those soft seats which like encircle my body in a kind of hug. Small but yet huge when you sat inside. I just couldn't believe it. The summer had been so great and it was getting better by the day. I asked myself, what college would hold for me? What more could it have given me?**

**I drove onto the college ground and immediately set my indicator, as I spotted one of the last parking spots on it. I was about to turn my car around as someone drove past me and headed into the parking spot, I actually intended to take! I immediately stepped onto my breaks, not to crash my new car on the first day. What an idiot! Regaining my senses I honked at him and then took the gear out, so I could get out of the car without turning it off. The idiot got out of his car as well**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey! Ever heard about being a gentleman?" She yelled at him, but he didn't really care

"not if I have to walk two block because of it." He answered coolly and then he looked up.

She looked into his green eyes and something just happened there. After a few moments, she took her eyes off of his and checked him out. He looked pretty handsome. Dark brown hair, a very short cut, almost bold. A few stubbles marked his jaw line, accentuating his male face. He wore a pair of jeans and a green sleeveless shirt, which wasn't really thick enough to hide his well trained muscular chest. She continued to stare at him, why did the idiots always have to be so good looking?

"And still I came first, that means you're in my parking spot!" She finally answered and then she suddenly noticed how he stared back at her, checking her out as well.

She absolutely looked amazing. A fine face, long raven hair, framing the almost porcelain face. He studied her perfectly formed body, from what he could see the butt was pretty firm and those boobs certainly were a big pro in his opinion as well. The only thing he disliked so far, was the fact she was wearing sunglasses and he couldn't see into her eyes.

'c'mon, take them off, baby' He thought to himself. He would have loved to go over and take off her glasses, but instead of that, he noticed how she fastened her jeans jacket around herself .  
'okay, Trudeau, time to move down a gear' Andy told himself, knowing he was probably a little too cocky.

"Sorry... it's my first day. I didn't mean to be an asswhole" Andy told her.

"too late" Prue cut him short.

"I'm sorry, okay... how about I... you know... get you a coffee or something later?" Andy said brazenly.

"I can buy coffee myself, you know I'm a big girl"

Andy couldn't help but smirk at her harsh kind. He liked woman with such a temper. Finally she took off her sunglasses and allowed him to look into her eyes. Crystal blue eyes. Sparkling like the sun on the sea. He's close enough to look directly into her eyes. Into her soul. She looked so helpless and at the same time, she's so self confident. Should he or shouldn't he? He asked himself and decided to just do it, wasn't like he could screw up even more. He leaned down to kiss her. He tried to be somewhat passionate, but she turned him down right away. He pulled away again and couldn't help but smirk

"see you, sugar lips" He told her and then walked off. The day got better, he really had to admit.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I was coking of anger. How dare he? How could he? What a bastard? What an asshole! I actually somehow liked him. He really did look good and I was amazed, but hell, why do those idiots always think they're some kind of a god just because they look good! Angrily I got into my car again and let it roll a few feet further down, blocking the idiot's way. There was no way for him to get out of it anymore. I smiled proudly at myself, as I closed my panoramic roof, got out of the car and locked it carefully. I again looked around. Yes, this definitely was just what that little bastard deserved. I wasn't really blocking anyone else, since my car was kinda small, but him... oh yes. He had no way out. He, god he didn't even tell me his name. **

**I started to go into college, tried to forget the incident but soon enough noticed how my thoughts actually were glued to this guy. Slowly, really, really slowly I got that I wasn't actually mad at him. I mean, yes he was kinda cocky, but hello... he kissed me. And not just like that. Not just a small peck. He actually nibbled on my lips, searched an entrance to my mouth. Ran his fingers over my body. And if I am honest, I liked what he was doing. I even had to admit that back then. Yes, I was mad and angry, but hell it felt good. It really did.**

**I caught myself more than once that morning, imagining how things would have continued. I even started to imagine how we got more intimate with each other. As close as people could get. Entangled with each other. Not two beings anymore but one joined unit. So many romances inspired my mind. What could have been, if we met somehow different? If I saw this charming smile somewhere else. If he would have flirted with me. Would I have returned it? I kinda knew I would have. All kinds of things ran through my mind, what he could have done with me. With my body. And somehow, immediately naked bodies clashing against one another came to my mind. I still was a virgin, but god, virgins also have imaginations, now do they? He for sure had already a billion of girls. God, he was such an asswhole and yet, every part of my body ached for him. Every single inch of where he touched me burned and my lips felt like they were going to explode, if his lips wouldn't calm them down soon. **

**The day went by kinda fast and I actually was glad, we were given papers with instructions for most classes and courses I wanted to attend, since I didn't listen to one word. I tried to stay focused, to concentrate more than once, but I just couldn't. My thoughts always rose back off to Mr. mysterious. Finally everything was settled and I could go home. I again went down the same paths I had walked this morning after meeting him. I definitely needed a cold shower. I thought, that this may just all has been some kind of dream anyway. I wasn't sure of that anymore, since all I did the whole day was daydreaming. I didn't know the difference between reality and my overactive imagination. Not anymore. It as well could have been that I dreamed the encounter with Mr. mysterious. But as I turned around the last corner lying between me and the parking lot, I saw it hadn't been a dream. The proof for this being reality stood right there. Small, dark red Renault twingo. Parked against the lawn. His car still stood on the same spot. Mine behind his, blocking his way out. Okay, so that was the truth true, I thought easily to myself, but maybe the kiss hadn't been? **

**  
**"I told you, we'd meet again, sugar lips"

**I knew that voice. He almost laid on my engine hood.  
**

"you again" **I said annoyed.**

**  
**"oh c'mon... you wanted us to meet or else you hadn't parked your car behind mine"** He told me and got up and walked up to me, as I was getting my college things into the trunk  
**

"I'm Andy"

"whatever" **I answered. Unfortunately my head spoke and not my heart.**

**  
**"I shouldn't call you sugar lips... I should call you stone heart" **He told me, following me every inch .**

**  
**"why don't you try my name for once, idiot..."

"You didn't call me by the name neither, so why should I?" **He argued. **

**There my anger rose again, but at the same time something else rose inside me. My blood again started to boil and I really got how attracted I am to him. I couldn't help but wish he'd kiss me over and over again. secretly I start checking him out, more than I did this morning. And though this was only seen through the corner of my eye, I knew I liked what I saw and noticed. I mean, okay, I knew nothing about him. for all I knew he was a huge show off and all, but seriously, I like wasn't interested in those 'little facts'. I didn't know why. And I also didn't know why I felt so attracted to a stranger. He had been nothing more. He was nothing more. He hadn't been more back then. Just a stranger. A stranger who kissed me. God, can you call someone who kissed you a stranger, I wondered myself? I remember how all these things started to give me a headache and so I decided to ignore the guy and again got into my car. I opened the panoramic roof up, set the radio and only then noticed, how he sat next to me on the co driver's seat  
**

"nice car"

"get out" **I demanded, trying to stay calm.**

**  
**"not before you said my name." **He answered. **

**God, he had been so demanding and so hot in this special kind of his. I blinked a few times to clear my mind and then put on a completely fake face and answered in the sweetest voice I have.**

**  
**"dearest Andy, would you be as kind as to leave my car?"

"Nope" **He simply stated. I stared at him and he stared back. His eyes somehow calmed me down  
**

"you've really got a pair of wonderful eyes there, sugar lips" **He told me and I looked away .**

**  
**"why are you calling me that?"

"When I kissed ya this morning... your lips tasted yummy... like cherries. Sweet. Sugary. I wonder if they still do"

**I looked at him. So bald. So cocky. So adorable. So hot. A small smile spread over my face, as I somehow recognized in his eyes he actually meant what he was saying.   
**

"Besides... what am I supposed to call you else? I still don't have an answer out of you to the question of your name..." **He told me. I smiled some more and looked down. **

**  
**"Prue." **I answered him.**

**  
**"you know, my mom once told me, it wasn't actually appropriate for a gentleman to kiss some girl without having their permission to do it... she taught me that in like 4th grade, when I like started to hit on girls and was suspended for making one of them kiss me... or well... I better like... forced her against a wall and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't really a kiss... but for that age it was pretty good don't you think?" ** He asked me. **

**I was completely lost. I seriously didn't know what he was babbling about. I mean, okay... next to me sat a – to me – perfect stranger, telling me this cute little story, I didn't even know was true. What was this all about? How did I just get into this crap? He seemed to realize that I was lost, as he started to speak again, without waiting for my response to his question.**

**  
**"am I allowed to kiss you again, Prue?"

"No!" **I almost yelled. My heart really could have hit my head right then.**

**  
**"why not?"

"Cause... I don't know you at all... I don't kiss strangers."**I answered self confident. I hoped my heart really was okay with that answer at least – it wasn't, by the way.**

**  
**"we could change that" **He said and got out of the car.**

**I was tempted to start the car up for a brief second, but let my hands off the keys. He opened the door to my side and grabbed my hand pulling me into the cafeteria. He bought the two of us some coffee then dragged me to a close by chair and there we sat down. It was silent for a minute. Kinda awkward. And then his babbling started all over again.**

**  
**"my name is Andrew Jason Trudeau, son of Richard Andrew Trudeau and Julia Abigail Trudeau born Jennings. I'm born on the 26th of July in the sign of Leo. I've got a sister who's like 10 years younger than me. Her name's Abigail Jane Trudeau. I grew up here in San Francisco and went to the Baker high school. I was the star of the football team there, and though I got straight marks, I'm lazy as hell and my mom swears, she will one day kill my sorry ass for not studying more. I have a tempt job at a small shop near where I live - still in my parents' house - to pay off my car. As you have already noticed I'm pretty proud and fond of my corvette. My parents wanted to buy me a car, but I told them I wanted THAT car. They said, they'd support me with a... kind of starting money, but I had to pay the rest off myself. And so there my little babe is. Black corvette coupe, year of construction is the same as I am... 1976. I love to do sports and cruise around. Love to go out in the evening and I never have anything against pretty ladies yelling at me"

"funny" **I comment. Though I'm actually pretty astonished by what he tells me. on the other hand... did he really think this would somehow bring us emotionally closer? Did he actually get this was not the kind of 'knowing' I was referring to?**

**  
**"oh c'mon... I really try..."

"That so doesn't make up for you being an asswhole this morning" **I stated.**

**  
**"it was the first day of school. I was grumpy. Not really slept out and all. c'mon... no one's in a good mood when school starts again."

"right" **I just answered.  
**"say cheese" **He said, starting to reach for my mouth to pull the ends of it up into a semi smile. I just can't help but laugh at that.**

**  
**"wow... it laughs" **He commented and got me to laugh again **

**  
**"you look great when you laugh, you know that?"

"You can stop complimenting me, you won't get another kiss."

"Why not? I just practically spilled my whole life onto you"

"so?"

"You said the reason I wasn't allowed to kiss you was that you didn't know me..."

"And now I know you, c'mon, Andy... who do you think you're kidding here?" **I asked, got up and left him behind.**


	4. Autumn 1995 Part 3

**_Charmed... the other way around Chapter 4:  
_Autumn 1995 Part 3  
**

**_--------------------_**

The next day went all smooth. Claire and Victor wondered in what strange kind of mind their daughter was in, but didn't ask. They never did. Prue always came to them, when she was ready. Prue wandered for lunch into the cafeteria. She sighed seeing the place Andy and her had drunk their coffee just yesterday. Her thoughts still were completely devoted to him.

_'Love at first sigh? This is how it must feel like'_

Prue thought to herself as she threw a few coins into the coffee machine and grabbed for the mug as an all too familiar voice behind her said

"whoa... coffee as black as the night. You really are a hard core girl, Prue"

Prue at first shrugged scared together but couldn't help but smile when she got who it was. She grabbed the mug and pulled it out, looking up at him, still somewhat smiling

"hello, to you, too, Andy"

she answered him

"Oooh good, you remember my name"

"I'm a quick learner... but... now I see how you can drink that coffee... that smile is so sweet... it sure sweetens the coffee"

"I told you already yesterday, you're not gonna get another kiss... not this easy anyway"

"oh c'mon... I want some candy"

Prue rolled her eyes

"you're such a macho"

she told him, still smiling as she started for the table, they sat at yesterday

"and you like it..."

"sure I do"

Prue answered in an ironical voice, which wasn't at all ironical in meaning.

"Oh c'mon, admit it already"

"what if I do?"

Prue asked back, pulling herself together to stay serious

"don't look so grumpy... it doesn't suit you"

"I'm not looking grumpy..."

"then smile!"

"you can't smile the whole day, Andy!"

"why not? Smiling and laughing are healthy"

"what do you want, Andy?"

"a kiss"

"you had already one"

Prue answered him, looking into her mug, stirring it, then taking a sip of it

"another kiss"

Prue put her mug down and started to think of new ways to shrug him off

"oh c'mon... you're not gonna start with that... you don't know me... I don't know you crap again"

"Andy... really... I like you... though I don't know much about you... but people I kiss... I wanna know more than that. People I kiss are supposed to know more about me. People I kiss should be more than just people now and then popping into my life. People I kiss should be a part of my life."

"I could be that"

Andy said, suddenly completely serious. Prue looked up. It was scary to see Andy in such a deadly serious state of mind. But there was this twinkle in his eyes, which had attracted Prue from the second she looked at him, which told her, he had fallen for her just as deep as she had fallen for him. A smile crept back on her face as she adverted her eyes down again.

"Give me a chance, Prue... we could like... meet every now and then... maybe even every day here, for lunch. We could get to know each other. We could talk. We can do whatever you want to. And when you want to... when you ask me to... I also can hold you, stroke you, kiss you..."

Prue looked down at his hand, which was approaching hers and looked up again

"why are you this persistent anyway?"

she asked

"I don't know... I really don't know... but somehow... you put a spell on me, miss..."

Prue smiled

"Bennett"

she finished for him. Andy smiled back

"so, Miss Bennett, are you agreeing to what I suggested?"

Prue took a big breath, heart and head battling once more

"how can someone say no to such an offer?"

she finally asked with a smile


	5. Autumn 1995 Part 4

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 5:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 4  
**

**--------------------**

**So for almost a month Andy and I had lunch together, almost every day. I have to admit, I fell in love every day more. He united so much. He was romantic, sentimental, cool, charming, cocky, annoying, funny and all at the same time! I never allowed him to kiss me. And he never asked again. All we did was talk, joke and discuss about god knows what. I had a major time. And just when I found myself thinking of Andy as a friend, he was again so charming, that I couldn't help but again fall in love all over again. **

**Claire was growing tired of me babbling about him. Dad was annoyed by even the name of Andy. They never met him. I didn't meet his family either. Somehow it felt right this way. It was just us. Him and me. But somehow it also was weird.**

**Weird was also the way dad behaved towards him. Well not towards him, since he never met him, but whenever the speech came to Andy, he was getting all grumpy. I slowly started to think he was jealous. There never had been boys in my life. Not for so long anyway. Not so serious and close anyway. My dad was the man in my life, but within a month all of that had suddenly changed. Yes, college definitely held more for me, than I had expected. I asked Claire about what to do about dad, and she meant, I couldn't do anything, but give him some space. She promised me he'd get over it. She promised she'd make him get over it, if he wouldn't get back to normal himself. I didn't even want to imagine, what she had in mind at this comment. Yes, sometimes I was more than just a little thankful, I had like two floors between me and their bedroom. **

**Claire after a few weeks, knowing the ways of love, insisted on me seeing the doc, to get the pill. After all, I was my mother's daughter and I agree with Claire on the topic. Better save than sorry. At first I was somehow embarrassed, she was thinking about me and Andy in that way. But I knew she was right. Things in our age easily heated up, though up to this point, we didn't even kiss once. But, I only talked about Andy, not about what we did or what we talked. They had to think, there was more. A lot more.**

**Andy and I never really did anything together but spend the lunch break with each other. He hadn't even seen my room so far, nor did I see his. He hadn't met Kiara and not Sarabi. Other students always starred at us. They thought we were an odd couple, who was just too awkward to kiss in public. If they just knew the truth. Every day, when I entered the cafeteria, Andy somehow had managed to be already there. He always leaned on the coffee machine, a mug already in his hand, grinning at me. **

**I knew why things didn't heat up between the two of us. Andy told me, he wouldn't do anything, I didn't want to. I didn't ask him for. I thought we'd never go on a date. He waited for my command and I felt stupid, asking my - could you even call it that already? – boyfriend out for a date. I knew I had – needed – to do something. It was driving me insane not to continue on another level in our relationship. **

**We were once more sitting at our table – you really slowly could call it like that, for we never sat anywhere else – when he was talking about his football team. Hell I knew nothing about football. Sure, I had been a cheerleader, but... I just... cheered when there was a touch down, that was my job. Why did I have to know the rules and all of that. He noticed my far off stare and took my hand**

"hey, you okay?"

"umm... what?" **I asked confused**

"are you alright?"

"ya... I was just thinking..."

"thinking? Thinking about what?" **he asked. He could be so cute. He was so sweet, when he was worried. I noticed that already when I sneezed like twice about a week before that day. He insisted on me resting. On me laying down right away when I got home.**

"Umm... you know... this and that"

"this and that? You are not gonna tell me the truth... wow... I'm hurt!"

**I smiled, shook my head and looked down. why couldn't he just once stay serious?**

"you're not really into football, are you?"

**I looked back at him. he could read me like an open book. He always could. From the first second on he could and it never changed.**

"I was cheerleader for a year... dad took me to some games... but no... I'm really not into like everything... but maybe you could change that..." **I hinted, looking hopefully**** up at him again. Andy smirked, as he caught onto where I was heading and nodded **

"maybe you could come to practice... watch me... and when we're done... I could show you some stuff... only if you like to anyway..." **my smile grew. I was so glad we somehow managed to ask each other out on something date alike without breaking our rules or pride.**

"When?" **I simply shot back. **

**I didn't realize back then, that this was going to be the start of the first and deepest relationship I ever had. No one knew – and knows – me better than Andy does. I knew back then already, that I was deeply in love with him. But I didn't realize how deep I actually had fallen in love. I didn't know, someone could fall this deep this fast. But I knew one thing – I know today for sure – already that second: those were (going to be) the best days of my life!**


	6. Autumn 1995 Part 5

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 6:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 5  
**

**--------------------**

**The following Thursday was a very windy and rainy day. I sighed. It had been a hell of a good weather the whole week, but today, when Andy invited me to his practice, everything had to be this bad. I actually thought about this being some sort of sign. Did this mean this relationship wasn't supposed to happen? I didn't know. All I knew was that dad was grumpier than usual that morning, probably because he realized, I managed to have a date with Andy. Claire's warm smile, made me not kill him that morning. So I kinda tried hard to hurry up and get fast out of the house, before I'd get myself into anything fight like with him.**

**Andy and I met again for lunch. He tried to get me to take a rain check for the practise. He didn't want me to get ill or dirty or anything alike. But I insisted on coming. God, we finally made it for something else than lunch, I wouldn't have cancelled that for the world! **

**So I got to the sports field and fastened my jacket around me. It finally had stopped raining. I sat down on the benches normally set for visitors of games. The training had already started. I spotted Andy right away, but somehow I hated him also right away, for not picking a sport, which would have given away his well trained body more easily. I mean, hello... I finally had the chance to check him over big times, without him even noticing it - At least not clearly - but yet couldn't. The huge attire to protect him from any injuries hid his body too well. I wanted to curse him for not being a swimmer. **

**I chuckled slightly at myself. God I was ridiculous back then. But on the other hand… where off was I supposed to know, I just needed to nicely ask him and he'd show me with pleasure every single muscle on his body.**

"What's so funny?" **a voice suddenly asked and I jumped slightly. Where did that voice come from? I looked back over to the group of students training and Andy was gone. This was weird. But back then it was a very freaky weird**

"Are you ignoring me or something?" **the voice sounded again and I finally realized where it came from and who it belonged to. Andy was standing like right under me.**

"No... I was just confused... what are you doing here? You're supposed to be over there!" **I told him, laughing even more**

"I just wanted to say hi..."

"you did that already at lunch"

"Trudeau!" **the coach yelled**

"fuck..." **he almost yelled the curse. I still remember his coach's grimace, when Andy cursed, which clearly showed he had heard Andy. I looked from the coach back to Andy and smiled at him**

"go already... I'm fine..."

"want me to get you my jacket"

"no, thanks..."

**I sent him a smile as he ran back to his team. I smirked to myself after all I had found a body part, not hidden by the clothes. I watched it carefully during the run. Proud on what I had gotten myself. Butt... more than great, I noted when Andy was back to his team mates and stopped his movements. What else did a woman have to know other, than her – could you call it that already? – boyfriend having a great butt?**

**I have to admit I was kinda bored watching the training. I'd never admit that to Andy though. Not even when my life would depend on this information. I bravely watched, smiling and waving every time I saw him looking back at me, but secretly prayed, that this torture would finally end. I always did. Even nowadays that I kinda understand what the game is all about. What the rules are and all. But on the other hand it showed me another side of Andy, I didn't know yet. At least not to the full extend.**

**I never had seen Andy with friends. Not on campus and somewhere else we didn't meet. So it kinda was fun to see Andy among his friends. He was a rascal. Hell, I knew that already, but seriously, mostly around me, he was very charming and caring. Right now, he was none of those. He jumped onto his team mates, headlocked them, played jokes on them. Men, I can tell you! No matter if little boys or grown men - they're acting all the same. Though I have to admit... i enjoyed it back then, cause it was giving me highlights to the otherwise boring training.**

**To me Andy seemed to be pretty good, since after like every attack, most of his team mates jumped onto him in enthusiasm. I couldn't help but laugh and shake my head most of the times. They really acted like little boys. They even, like little boys, seemed to have the most fun in getting dirty rather than playing. But what was I kidding myself about? Andy always had been a big child. Except for the worrying part. **

**Andy sneaked off the huddle form time to time to get to me, but he each time got into huge trouble and yelled at by his coach. He each time, asked me if I was okay, if I needed something, if he was supposed to get me a coat or something along those lines, but I declined every time. I was fine. Bored, but like completely fine. And still, I was somewhat happy he did ask. It was annoying after like the fifth time, yes, but it showed he cared. A lot.**

**Not soon after he once more 'checked' on me I noticed the coach gathering the whole team together. I looked interested up, then smiled as a few of the guys got the things still laying on the field, some disappeared into the changing rooms and some – to be exact one single boy - ran up to me. The training was over. Finally.**

"I just come to say, I'm gonna go change and take a shower..."

"why?"

"cause I'm like all muddy and smelly and all"

"we wanted to play football... that's how people look when they play football, now do they?"

"Prue... we're not really, really playing... and I don't want you to get dirty..."

"you just don't want me to join the fun"

"what fun?"

"you and your buddies seemed to like playing in the mud better than the game itself"

"not true" **Andy grinned sheepishly**

"c'mon... I extra got dressed in like my worst clothes at all today, just so I could play football with you."

"this is the worst you got?"

"Andy..."

"right... okay... c'mon" **he said and reached up, to lay his arms on my waist**

"ready?" **he asked and with a simple nod of mine, he lifted me slightly up. **

**He moved me towards the banister and I pulled my legs up, as I thought he already held me safely. He muffled my jump with his strong arms. We actually never had been this close before as that moment I landed on the ground, right in front of him. Not after the day we met. My heartbeat increased immediately. I was like in trance, starring into his eyes. **

**My lips moved in try to conjure words, but nothing came out. I remember still clearly how my mind was racing, searching for anything to say, to do, but it was like someone just killed my hard disk. Nothing there anymore. Complete blackout. I stood there, my eyes locked with his, not even remembering how to move. Today, I'm sure, I didn't want to remember how to move or else I would have found a way around that. I just wanted Andy. Right then. **

**I remember how his hot breath on my face, was a total contrast to the cold mud all over him which came in contact with my clothes and the rest of my body. **

**I felt his grip tightening around my waist. Felt him pulling me closer to him. Felt his heartbeat. Close to mine. Racing just as fats as mine. **

**I was caught in the situation. I always had tried to keep distance... but in that few seconds – minutes? Hours? – I wasn't able to control myself. I don't think Andy was able to think then neither. He looked at me with a blank – yet loving – look which my own face probably resembled. **

**I really don't know why or how the rest happened. He claims I was moving for him. Closing my eyes. Opening my mouth. Whatever! And I claim he leaned down first. He made the first move. He placed a hand on my face first. It probably was a mixture of both. For we both agree on one thing... we both felt the tension. And even though our brains might haven't worked in that few moments, our instincts must have helped the rest. **

**What I do remember however, is the exact moment of our lips finally touching. There were so many things running through my mind. Release. Love. Longing. Passion. But mostly being hot. I don't think a nuclear fusion could need more heat. I don't think a nuclear fusion would produce more energy and happiness and life than this could. **

**The next I remember – again, the question of who started it, still is being discussed – were the soft motions we exchanged. More like single soft pecks. Slow and careful experiments of what would come. Trying to figure how the other liked this. Trying to adjust to it oneself. **

**Then – this time, I swear to god it's true – he started to carefully nibble on my upper lip. He tried to get more and more access to my mouth and I let him. Not that my brain would have let him. But right now, finally, my heart was able to act. I didn't have to wait long until his tongue – yes that also is a point which still is being discussed – found his way into my mouth and we both explored the other more and more. Some when my hands found places on his waist and I almost begged back then for someone to add glue wherever we touched, so this could never end. So we'd never be able to pull away again. **

**After what seemed forever 'we' – I say that not to add once more, that this is also something we still fight about – finally parted, simply because 'we' were running out of air. My lips were right away burning. Aching for more. Screaming for his presence. And at the same time I was gasping for air. **

**I slowly lifted my eyelids and found him gently looking at me. I smiled brightly and move onto my toes. I remember still too clearly how I suddenly realized how tall he actually was. But again it didn't matter. Since while my head still was working. His instincts, his heart, had already taken over control again as he leaned down to me. **

**The instant I again felt his breath on my face, my heart took the lead again as well and I reached for his bottom lip and started to bite it. It only lasted a few seconds, before he stopped my teasing with conquering my lips and mouth and tongue all over again. The second I let myself fall, my eyes closed again. **

**Thinking about it, it's really amazing how easily Mother Nature let's things seem. I forgot all about time and space again during that kiss. Was it really just one? I really don't remember. What I do however remember was how Andy reluctantly pulled slightly away.**

**I kept my eyes close. The next round would come, I was sure of that. But when Andy pulled away, my sense of hearing came back into the game and I suddenly noticed Andy hadn't only pulled away for air, but also for another reason. Half of his team was starring at us, whistling and screaming. Cheering for Andy. I bit my lip. Smiled. Yet blushed and suddenly found some small spot of mud on his tricot very interesting. **

**I tried to act as if it really didn't matter to me, but I just couldn't come past the fact all of his friends had watched us. Most of his team had. Slowly I moved closer to him, if that even was possible, that is and moved my head onto his chest, trying hard to hide at least my face from the crowds around us. It really must have been more than just two kisses, or else there wouldn't have been so many people back on the field again. **

**Andy just smiled – in my opinion – somewhat proudly the whole time and a few seconds after I had placed my face on his chest, he wrapped me more up into his arms, shielding me from the stares of everyone.**

"Get a live, guys!" **he yelled at them, slightly chuckling. I kinda was too. How often were we all alone and didn't use the chance and now, that finally something happened, everyone was there. ****It was ridiculous. Hilarious. **

**Andy's words somehow took effect, since when I moved my head from his chest back to his face, I saw from the edge of my eyes, how the coast cleared again. There soon wasn't even one single ball, player, towel or whatever else there had been on the field left over. We finally were alone and Andy once more looked down on me. Tenderly. Lovingly. Longingly. Eyes locked.**

"Do you regret it?" he whispered lowly.

**I actually, still don't know – and can't get it out of him – why he asked it so quietly. I however have two theories. Whether he was just simply afraid of my answer or he actually didn't want the others to hear, what a softie he really was, when he actually wanted to be. Personally I think it's the last. I don't think Andy actually cared already back then that much about what I had told him. He after all, never gave up and tried everything about five times. A 'Yes' just wouldn't have made a difference to him yet. And besides all of that. Andy Trudeau afraid of a little three letter word? That seriously is ridiculous. **

**Back then, however, my mind didn't battle over these little facts. I actually didn't even have to think or consider the question he asked me. Like before, my head shook, like Mother Nature had made it for that. Hell, no! I wasn't sorry for anything that happened for the last... what were it again? Seconds? Minutes? Hours?**


	7. Autumn 1995 Part 6

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 7:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 6  
**

**--------------------**

**It was a few weeks later when Andy finally asked me on a real date. In these weeks not much happened. The things we talked about, we now saw and did together...**

**There was this one time I took Andy to Sarabi. It was hilarious. He at first seemed to be pretty scared about everything. Eyed me with Sarabi from afar, keeping a distance between us, the whole time I was close to her. But eventually I got him to like the idea and he even took a ride with me. At first it was the two of us both on Sarabi and then I seriously got him to take a horse himself. It was hilarious. He couldn't ride at all but I lead the other horse, while sitting on Sarabi myself. I was thrilled he did it for me. Though I have to say, he's making a way better figure on a horse today than back then.**

**The other day I invited him over to mine. Claire and dad were out. Somehow I think Claire arranged their day – and night – out, wanting the two of us to have some fun alone, at home. Andy was completely speechless when he saw my space, after all I had something like my own apartment. His reaction to my tour was hilarious. He almost fainted, when I asked him, what I was supposed to show him first. He had expected one room, not an apartment. He loved my place though. **

**Living room, storage room, bathroom, bedroom and last but not least terrace. He loved my bathroom best, I think. Though he just starred back at me, seeing all the stuff I had in there. Make-up, perfumes, all kinds of hair clips, several brushes, bathing scents... just everything a girl needs and boys think are unnecessary. Some things never change. Though I got Andy to like the bathing scents and everything along, which makes a good relax on those days you really need it. When he discovered the bathtub he slid into the empty tub and pulled me after him. he wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. I couldn't help but laugh as he just said**

"I could grow to like that!"

**Seeing my apartment, he also got to meet Nala. Nala immediately loved him. She had followed us on the tour, after I showed Andy the bedroom and joined us, when we both flopped down on my couch after the grand tour. She had kept the whole time a certain distance between him and her. Eyeing him suspiciously. But when we sat down, she came closer to him, smelled him and finally jumped into his lap and crawled up. I couldn't help but smirk, as she was deep asleep after several minutes. Not to mention I somehow was jealous, since I actually wanted that space to me. **

**  
**"She really seems to like you..."

**He looked up at me, but continued to stroke Nala's black fur.  
**

"Maybe she feels, her owner really does like me"

"Don't be so fond of yourself"** I answered, trying to hide the amusement in my voice, as I hit his chest playfully. In return he wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer to him. I always loved when he kissed me. It was a feeling of a pure energy blast. A feeling of finally having arrived where I was supposed to be. I never found anything equal to this special feeling. **

**I was at all his games these weeks. Not that I really 'wanted' to, but hey, the guy even climbed a horse for me! With every game I watched, I got to understand the rules a little more. And the things I didn't understand during the game, Andy just explained to me afterwards. He even showed me some tricks. **

**We were at the cinema, where he bought me like everything beside the cards. It was a disastrous night though. The typical cliché troubles: boy wanting action, girl wanting romance. We ended up in a comedy. We really thought it'd be a good one, but it turned out, the best scenes were already given away at the commercials all over TV. Though, we kinda got ourselves into a great mood anyway. Whenever something was completely ridiculous and – or – impossible, we commented on it. We made jokes about the mistakes. We fooled around at every possible chance. It's something we still do today. We only learned not to do it at the cinema anymore. We stay home, not to upset the other in cinema like we did that night.**

**Then, there was this all-or-nothing night. This huge step everyone was afraid of. Meeting the other's family. He took me over to his. And not just a few seconds like... this is the house, my mom, my dad, the room, let's go again so you don't see how messy it actually is in here. I got the full tour. House outside, house inside, his room, his mom, his dad, his little sister aaaand even a meal with his family.**

**We had dinner at his, something I had liked to have with him and dad and Claire, too,** **but dad never stopped being grumpy. **

**The second I walked into the building – all nervously – his mother would have loved to eat me alive, considering how often she told me and him, how adorable I was. Whoever knows Julia knows what I mean. She gives you the feeling of cosiness, of being at home, of being comfortable. Of being welcomed.**

**His little sister Abbey, though Andy told me she was the most annoying 'thing' in the world, was very funny and, oh so cute! She told me about her whole life, while Andy the whole time threw daggers at her. The stories she told me about Andy were hilarious too. You know it were those kind of stories, everyone laughed about beside the person they were about. I really wished I had a sister like that. Andy to that only answered me, he'd give her to me without hesitation. **

**His father came home late. He was a detective – and for that Andy's role model – and actually had intended to be home earlier to meet me, but couldn't make it earlier, since there was some emergency. It was easy to see where Andy's character, handsomeness and passion for sports and the police came from. I immediately felt cosy about him. He's a mix of Andy and my own father. And it felt damn good to finally have something like that again in some sort in my life. **

**My dad, like I already said, still was freaking, and I slowly started to doubt this ever would change.**

**We continued to meet every day at lunch in the cafeteria and he took me a few times out to some fast food place. Short: we spend like every single free second together.** **And I liked it.**

**We never really had a real date, with getting all dressed up, he picking me up at** **home and everything along those lines. **

**This date, the date we'd go to that day, was going to be completely different. He'd meet dad. He'd officially take me out. On an evening. Friday night. **

**I was nervous the whole day. He immediately noticed it during our lunch break together.** **He just took my hand and didn't let go of it for one second, always caressing it with his thumb. It w****as a very cute attempt to calm me down. The best that day, I might add.**

**But somehow, no one could stop me from worrying. I mean, boy had I been nervous when he took me over to his, and I didn't even have a reason to be worried. Andy never had mentioned, his family in some way could dislike me. He always reassured me, that they would love me just as much as he did. I believed him. And they did. **

**With my 'family' this was something completely different. **

**My real mother, he couldn't get to know, cause I didn't even know her myself. **

**My step mother, was more like my best friend and when I showed her pictures of us – we had made some in a photo-boot, you know, insert coins, get in, pose and get the most impossible pictures out of it – all she said was, wanna share? Naturally I had declined back then. But I loved that Claire was so positive about Andy and this kinda put me on ease. **

**A little. **

**At first. **

**I mean I knew Claire, even if she didn't like him, would accept my choice and live with it, trying to be happy for me. But that's not how dad would react. **

**Dad and I had always been very close. I adored him and he was pampering me every chance he got. But the day I came home and mentioned Andy's name, this all changed. He mostly was in a very bad mood. At least when I was in the room. And if his mood didn't change right away when I got into the room with him, it started to change at last when the speech came to the question of how I had spend my day, since it never took long afterwards till Andy's name would fall. **

**I tried to avoid the subject of Andy after just a week as good as possible, but Claire always referred to him. She insisted on dad getting used to this. **

"Better a fast deep cut than a slow, torturing sawing away on it." **was what she told me. But I just wasn't so sure about this little fact. I didn't know if it really was better.**

**Once or twice, I watched dad when he thought I didn't look and Claire and me talked to one another about Andy. I noticed how he suddenly got this far away glance and then, as if it had needed a few seconds to sink in I could see some kind of pain shoot through his eyes. Afterwards he mostly closed his eyes. **

**I really was scared of how things would turn out with dad. I sometimes was scared about his sanity. Especially when I saw this weird reaction to Andy's name. If he was this mad at me, this hurt, just because I mentioned Andy's name, how would he only react when he actually met him? **

**I knew, dad would analyze Andy from head to toe and wouldn't leave one inch of good on him. I just wasn't sure what would happen after he was done of making himself a picture of him. Would he offend Andy? Would he attack him? Would he forbid me to go out with him? To see him? Or would he just stay silent and not say anything? **

**This last option was what I was really scared about. Dad and I always talked about everything, but lately that had become rare. I felt like I didn't know him anymore. I felt like he wanted to escape from me. **

**I felt alone. **

**I would have felt, if there wasn't Andy to take his place in some kind of way. **

**I was scared this last step just would shut me and dad completely up of one another. I wasn't ready to let go off my daddy in that way yet. I think I never will be. **

**I was scared dad for once, in the short time he knew me, be disappointed in me and not proud. And he being proud on me was like meaning everything to me. I mean... my dad got me out of my crap life. He found me as a Cinderella and made a princess out of me. I am internal thankful to him about this. He gave me the world. He opened doors for me, I never could have pushed open on my own. I wanted – and want – him to be proud on me. I want him to see I make something out of the opportunities he opened up for me. **

**But that wasn't even the worst. The worst was, that I knew I couldn't pass this test. I knew Andy couldn't. I knew no one could. I knew, no matter how much I tried not to hurt him I'd end up hurting him just by doing what I think is right. By following my heart. By making space for another man in my heart. Other than him that is. **

**I knew it had to happen one day, but I wasn't sure if this was the right time and place for it. I didn't know if I was doing the right thing in making Andy such a big part of my life. And therefore – I must truly admit – I seriously disliked dad. **

**He made me feel guilty about being with Andy. He ruined my amazing times alone with him. He made me doubt, that Andy was what I actually wanted. And that was why I always was somewhere between mad at him and worrying about him at the very same time and moment. **

**I was scared of that last step. And that's what made me nervous. That's what made me wanting to back out. **

**Maybe, Andy really isn't the right guy for me. I mean, we are so different form one another. Like fire and ice. But is there really the right guy for me out there? **

**In my mind? **

**In dad's mind? **

**Nobody is perfect. And what if dad was more comfortable about this whole subject than I had thought? **

**These nagging feelings. This doubting. This never ending 'what if' slowly drove me insane. I needed to make a stop to all of this. I finally needed answers. I wanted them. But on that evening, when Andy was holding my hand, I realized I had no way out anymore. My back was to the wall. Everyone was ready to shoot me or just embrace me. That's what made me feel worse at exactly this moment. **

**But maybe... maybe there was a way out after all. Trying wouldn't hurt, that's what I told myself when I collected my voice and tried to speak calmly and reasonably to Andy**

"You know, we could also meet like... wherever you are gonna take me... you don't necessarily have to pick me..."

"But I insist on picking you up. I wanna pick you up, no matter what. I wanna meet Claire. I wanna meet your dad. I wanna be a perfect gentleman tonight and you're not gonna take that away from me."

**I couldn't help but smile and then peck him. He was so cute. Like always. But the panic was still there. This back to the wall thing. This feeling of having no way out and your panic rising as the enemy gets closer and closer. **

**  
**"I know and I really think you're cute for wanting that, but my dad lately just isn't himself. He's completely gone mad..."

"So?"

"So! Andy, please. I think you're the reason he's this weird... and I don't know how he'll react on you at all"

"Why?"

"Because..." **I didn't know what to say for a minute. I really didn't. I looked away from him and searched for anything to tell him. Well, why was dad so weird? I smiled slightly to myself as I realized the reason myself, sighed and looked back at Andy **"because... you steal his little baby... his princess off him" **I told him, trying to hide the fact, that I actually didn't want him to steal me from dad. **

"Aww..." **Andy commented. I just couldn't help but laugh. I knew this was ridiculous. I knew the time had come to cut the umbilical cord, but stay close at his heart even thought the deep connection between us would somehow be destroyed**

**  
**"I mean it, Andy!" **I told him, trying hard to get back to serious. Myself and the situation **

**  
**"I know, honey" **He reassured me **"but because I steal his princess, I wanna show him, I only do that to transform his princess into my queen"

**I have to admit, I was speechless for several minutes. I never expected something this deep, something this emotional, something this heart and head driven coming from Andy. I just starred unbelievingly at him. **

**I tried hard to figure if I was dreaming it or if he only was once more joking, kidding or being a show off. **

**Or was none of that true and he really said it. Really meant it. What if he really meant it? Did that mean, he loved me? Did he just tell me exactly that? Was this thing between us more than just a loose connection? **

**I always thought the thing between us was something special, but with Andy, one couldn't be so sure. You never really knew what he was up to or meaning. One of those things, that really astonished me, and I'd never had thought of him, was the list of exes! He had already like 15 girlfriends and was far from being a virgin. He always had been very open and honest to me about these things and with exactly that, he got me to trust him even more. **

**I was pulled out of my thoughts by his lips, which were brushing against mine. I closed my eyes immediately and let myself once more fall into the kiss. Once more, my brain was turned off and for a few seconds I wasn't worried - I wasn't scared – anymore. **

**Somehow I got the feeling, he really did mean this.**


	8. Autumn 1995 Part 7

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 8:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 7  
**

**--------------------**

It was Friday evening and Victor was pacing impatiently around the living room. Prue seriously had a date. His little girl had a date. Prue never really had that much dates. Especially not dates she started to get ready for at 3, when the guy actually would be there at 9! 6 hours... what did she do all this time!

"Victor..." Claire tried for the millionth time and finally got up, putting herself in the way of his pacing "sit down"

"I can't! I'm gonna go insane sitting still"

"Victor, please..." Claire pulled him down with her onto the couch.

"Calm down... it's just a date... it's not like they're gonna marry right away"

"marry! Oh my god! They could elope! She's not going... no way!"

"Victor... c'mon... as if she'd marry without you taking her down the aisle..."

"she's preparing... down there... for 6 freaking hours!" he almost yelled

"she's shaving... getting her nails and hair done... this just lasts a while..."

"you never needed 6 hours!" he argued

"ya... you're right... it only were full 9 when we were out on our first date..."

"oh c'mon... are you kidding me? And... No... Don't do that! Don't compare that guy..."

"Andy..."

"whatever! Don't compare him and Prue with us... she's not gonna marry. She's too young to marry..."

"no one's speaking of marriage other than you!" Claire finally told him.

Victor took a few breathes and then felt like he was suffocating. He grabbed for the little case his cigars were in and then made his way to the backyard mumbling something about needing space. He took place on the barbecue table in the backyard and sat there for several minutes, enjoying his cigar and trying to calm himself down. Finally the doorbell rang and he knew, he had to face him. The bastard who stole his daughter of him.

"Honey, can you please get the door. We need a couple more minutes" Claire's voice sounded from the basement.

He grumbled slightly to himself and looked down at the long not finished cigar in his hand. He sighed and decided to take a high risk and take it inside with him.

he reached the front door faster than he wished. He sighed deeply before pulling the door open. In front of him stood a young man dressed in black jeansand a buttoned black shirt. After the first overview he eyed the man more critically. He was shorter than he was, but only by a few inches. His hair was very short. Spiked up with gel, as much as possible. His hair had grown longer since Prue and him met. Since she told him several times she liked it better a bit longer than 2mm, he had changed his style to slightly longer. Stopples marked his cheeks, looking like a rowdy.

Victor almost chuckled at the controversy. He almost wore a suit and then that facial appearance. He was handsome, deep down Victor knew it, but right now, Victor found every inch of him whether ridiculous or horrible. It seemed like Andy had grown impatient pretty soon. He knew Victor was being weird, Prue told him about that. He knew Victor wasn't gonna make this easy for him and so he just flashed him a bright smile and reached his hand out towards him

"hello, I'm Andy... and you must be Mr. Bennett... right?"

Victor didn't take his hand. That guy was way to cool about meeting him, for his opinion. Though he had to admit, if it wasn't the boy who took his daughter out, he'd probably liked his somewhat cocky kind. Instead of dedicating himself the least bit to his visit, Victor just stepped back and let Andy enter his house. He mumbled something into nothingness, which no one would have understood and especially not someone as nervous as Andy.

"She's gonna need some more minutes." He murmured - finally something Andy understood - and then turned around again, almost running from the boy, making his way back to the backyard.

He sat back down on the place he occupied before and relaxed back into the chair. Victor really thought he had gotten rid of Andy. But he was far from right. When victor looked up, he found Andy standing at the entrance to the backyard. He looked him over again, as he rummaged through a pocket on the inside of the jacket, he had a long. Finally finding what he had searched, Andy pulled it out and walked over to the little sitting group. He took Victor's lighter and took one of the cigarettes out of his pack, lightening it immediately.

"Sometimes a guy just needs some nicotine, right?" Andy asked, flashing Victor a smile

"does my daughter know about that habit of yours?" he asked suddenly interested in the boy. He finally had found a way to get that sunny boy out of his daughter's life again

"no, I don't think so"

Victor tried hard not to smirk. Now he seriously couldn't wait for Prue to catch that.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Victor grabbed for the little case his cigars were in and then made his way to the backyard mumbling something about needing space. Claire sighed and started to go down the stairs to help Prue. to see if she needed some calming as well

"he stopped pacing, does that mean he finally somehow slightly calmed?" Prue asked, hearing Claire entering

"he's smoking..."

"then I rather have him pacing" Prue said, just putting the final touch to her eyes. "Is he going to be okay? I mean... he's like that since I told him about Andy..."

"his baby girl is flying out of the nest... he's a father... he'll come around..."

"was your dad like that?"

"Oooh yes" Claire said smiling "even worse... he came like every two seconds bursting into my room, telling me, I'd better not do anything dirty with him, or he'd kill him." Prue smirked

"dad doesn't?"

"he's cursing silently"

"I knew it would have been better if we just met wherever... I knew it was a bad idea, he picked me." Prue told Claire, turning around

"if he wouldn't meet him prior you would have to have him spy on you two when you come home..."

"oh god... please tell me, you're gonna keep him in bed"

"I'll try my best"

"thank you!"

"now how can I help ya?"

"I just need some help with my hair... what do you think? Should I put it up or let it open?"

"how about a compromise? We let your fringes down..." the doorbell rang before Claire could finish "honey, can you please get the door. We need a couple more minutes" she yelled before turning back to Prue

"he's gonna eat him alive... just go upstairs..."

"no he's not gonna eat him alive... and maybe some minutes alone, will help your father see he's not so much of a monster after all. Now back to your hair. We could leave your fringe down... put some hair in the front in a ponytail and let the rest hang down loosely... in curls... something like this..." Claire said and with a few professional moves showed Prue how it could look. Prue flashed a smile and nodded

"thank you, Claire"

"don't worry about it"

it only needed a few minutes till Prue's hair was set and now it was time for Prue to finish off her outfit. Claire went back upstairs after kissing Prue gently on her cheek.


	9. Autumn 1995 Part 8

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 9:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 8**

**--------------------**

**AN (Little explanation):  
**_Victor and Claire's house is some kind of speciality.  
The stairs to the first floor are in the front of the house, so when you get into the house, you're already in the first floor and not on earth level anymore. If you wanna get to the backyard, you have to step in the living onto the balcony and then walk a stairs down, to get back to earth level.  
Considering this, Prue's apartment, she has in the 'basement' is on earth level. That's why she has to go upstairs to get to the living... and yet... can actually leave her apartment without even crossing Claire or Victor's way. Just to explain all the going upstairs and downstairs. When Prue wants to be 'alone' she just pulls down the blends, that's how she's blocking out of the backyard business and street business and all.  
The only space sued to both parties of the house is the first floor, since Prue ahs the basement for herself and the attic keeps a little launch and all of that for Victor and Claire... I did mention Victor made a fortune, right? ;)_

_I Hope you all got the 'little' description I just gave you of the basics of Claire's and Victor's house. I'd show you the house in pictures, but I haven't finished it up yet, since I'm constantly balancing my concentration from building up houses to writing to making CD covers to working on my homepage (even though I haven't updated that in months, which I'm very sorry for!) I'm a jumpy person and that way am happy I have several 'talents' (I Hope they're talents) to keep myself busy and occupied with anything and everything I fall over ;) unfortunately what I do varies on my moods. There are times... I would love to throw my computer out of the window, because I know I 'have' to make something. Just good there always are three or four other things I can dedicated myself to, when I'm sick of one activity...  
_

**--------------------**

Claire went back upstairs. Andy would need her help, but somehow, from what Prue told her, she didn't think he'd need that much assistance. His cocky and funny kind had hopefully stopped Victor from being an asswhole. She smiled brightly entering their living room, expecting to find the men there. But no such luck. The living was empty. She narrowed her eyes in confusion and then remembered Victor going to the backyard with his cigars

"Ooh Victor... don't you dare" she mumbled and already furious started to walk towards the balcony. She hated when he smoked when they had guests. She always did. "Victor James Bennett!" she yelled as soon as she had seen Victor in the backyard from the balcony, enjoying his cigar, like he was completely to himself "you turn off that cigar right this instant, mister!" she yelled, walking down the stairs of the balcony to meet the two men in the backyard

"Hey, hey, hey... easy... not like I'm the only one smoking..." he defended himself.

Only then she realized Andy was sitting at the table with a cigarette in his hand. She looked speechless for a second and then battled with what to say. She knew Prue would never go out with Andy, if she saw that. But at the same side, she knew, how much her 'daughter' was in love with this guy

"You're Andy?" she asked in the nicest tone she had right then

"Yes..." Andy answered sceptically

"Hi, I'm Claire... and before you now get up, give me your hand and those flowers over there which are supposing for me... you better turn that cigarette off. And you the more turn it off, as Prue's going to be here any second"

Andy looked confused. What a freak family was this?

"Why?" he finally asked. She glanced back at Victor and saw him smirk. Prue would so kill him. Both of them actually

"Claire!" Prue called from inside. Claire sighed and threw Victor one last dirty look, wanting him to turn both smoking objects off before she returned with Prue.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**After Claire left, I got up and went over to the closet to grab my little black dress. I pulled it from the hook and stepped inside, then carefully tied the dress in the back. I love that dress and until today, Andy loves to see it on me as well. I checked myself in the mirror and smiled. The dress matched perfectly. The dress ran down my body and reached just slightly over my knees. It was bound together somewhat tight a little below my breasts with some kind of loose band around it. After the boundary it flowed down. A triangle shaped piece of cloth was covering each breast. It's one of those dresses which were rolling along when you spun around. **

**My back was free, as both strings of the triangles' ends were bound together on the back of my neck. I smiled down at myself and spun a little around. I went back to my bathroom where I also kept my jewellery and placed a fine silver amulet around my neck. Matching wristlet, ring and earrings followed shortly after. Finally I walked out to the living where a small wardrobe and also my shoe-shelf stood.**

**I grabbed my favourite pair of high heels and a half transparent stole which I placed around my back. I wrapped it around each arm and walked back to my bedroom, to watch myself in the full body mirror. I looked at myself and sighed heavily. Was I really ready for this? Maybe if I... I shook my head. No, I'm going through this now, I told myself, stepped back into the living, finally grabbed my purse and walked upstairs. **

"Claire!" **I called for a last check up and also to locate the rest of the family. Claire smiled at me right away **

"You look amazing, kiddo..." **My smile grew bigger...**

"Thanks... but..." **I started, trying not to sound too upset**

"I know... next time I call you kiddo... you're going to kill me..."

"Exactly" **I smiled nodding. Then sighed and got myself serious** "Where are they?"

"Backyard..." **Claire answered sighing. I looked at her somewhat confused, not getting, what was going on **

**We walked together out of the balcony and back down to the backyard. My happy smile soon turned into a frown as I looked at Andy. This couldn't be true. I just was imagining things. I argued, but deep down I already knew, back then, it wasn't a hallucination or something alike. **

**In some kind of shock, I moved my eyes from Andy to dad, back at Andy. Dad however, looked past me at Claire. I only saw him from the edge of my eyes, as my eyes were locked with Andy's. I was waiting. **

**I dunno what I actually had waited for. Maybe an explanation? Maybe a sign of welcome? I dunno. I think, I probably just tried to process the information that Andy smoked into my head. **

**Andy smoked. Smoking meant... smoking meant pain. Smoking meant suffer. Smoking meant death. Smoking killed people. I closed my eyes, wishing, that when I opened them again, things were back to normal. **

**However when my eyes opened, I saw dad turning off his cigar. He cleared his throat to get Andy's attention and then nodded at him. I looked once more at Andy and he just didn't get the catch, since he still stood there, holding his cigarette. **

**I remember the silence in the backyard. Even flies and grasshoppers had turned silent. Andy looked kinda helpless at me, absolutely not getting what was asked of him. I felt dad's gaze on me. I know, he saw how angry I actually was. **

"Umm... Andy..." **dad wanted to start**

"Too late, thanks dad!" **I said through gritted teeth, as I went up to Andy, grabbed the cigarette out of his hand and threw it to the floor. With one last step onto it, I turned it off completely.** "Date is over!" **I declared angrily. I turned around and stormed into the house again. I needed to get away. Now!**

**I slammed the door to my bedroom – that door really was like never closed! - and let myself fall onto the bed. I just starred at the wall. How could he do that? How could he smoke? **

**I think I overreacted. I know I overreacted. And still, the thought of Andy smoking twitches my heart. I knew what smoking did to people. I have seen the technical or better medical facts. I've seen it right before me. I've seen people I love who ended their life because of it. **

**I swallowed deeply, moved the small tears from my eyes and then moved over to my dresser. I sat down on the little stool and started to take off my make up and detach my hair, while I simply stared into the mirror before me. Not doing anything a hundred percent consciously. I still was deep in my thoughts. **


	10. Autumn 1995 Part 9

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 10:**  
_**Autumn 1995 Part 9**

**--------------------**

**I heard a soft knock on the door and I continued to ignore it. I didn't want to see anyone right now. Not Andy. Not dad. Not Claire. The door hesitantly opened several minutes after a second knock. I continued to look into the mirror of my dresser, where I could see the door. I didn't look up at him but kept my eyes fixed on the mirror, where I saw his expression as well. I saw he was shocked, as he eyed the surrounding. I saw how his view shifted from the bed, where my stole laid, to the floor, where the shoes were and then slowly back at me. I right away went back to getting out of the hairclips Claire had fixed on me.**

"Prue..." **I tried my best to ignore him, though I had loved to leave out all my anger at him right now. I was not far form exploding**

"I'm sorry, okay? Whatever I did so horribly wrong... I'm sorry..." **he told me as I got myself one of my hair bands and swiftly made a tail of my hair. I heard the floor shifting and knew he was coming closer. **

"Prue... please..." **he begged and at that I finally exploded**

"I hate people who smoke. My dad does it and I hate him for that. I adore my dad more than any human being on this damn earth, but I hate him from the depths of my heart for smoking. Smoking actually kills people. How dare you gamble with your life like this? You wanna kiss me? Get close to me? Quit smoking! I'm certainly not getting close to someone who could die any second for being this irresponsible!"

"I'm not a smoker... I just... when I'm stressed it's something that relaxes me..."

"I don't care why you do it... you smoke! That's what matters and I... just don't wanna date you under these circumstances"

"What? Prue... c'mon... I thought you liked me..."

**I closed my eyes tightly, biting my lip. I had turned around while yelling at him, but now turned back to the mirror. I knew he was right. I liked him. I knew already back then, that I eventually loved him, but that second, I just didn't want to admit that. I didn't want more people in my life who slowly would kill themselves. Not in my life and certainly not in my heart.**

"Andy just... just go..." **I almost whispered**

"No! No, I'm not gonna leave this easily, Prue... not until you explained this scene to me!" **he said and hurriedly came closer to me. He stood between me and the mirror, clearly just to look at me. He always hated when I didn't look at him when we argued. I kinda do too. When you don't look into the other's eyes you can lie all you want. But not when you look into the eyes. If it's someone you really like, you just can't.**

"You can't just throw everything between us away like that... if this is only about smoking... okay... fine... I quit... no problem... I flush the pack down the toilette in front of you, if you want me to... but... let's just go... please" **that's typically Andy. Never giving up even if he knows it most likely has no use.**

"Why did you never say something about this to me?" **I asked somewhat desperately, as I tried hard to look away form Andy again. I didn't want him to see possible tears, which flew already the second I looked away in try to hide my face**

"I never expected it to be important" **he told me almost same desperate.**

"How can something that actually can kill you not be important for our relationship?" **I asked disbelievingly. How could he say that? I heard him taking in air and some kind of sound coming out, which all humans had when starting to speak. I just shook my head **"just leave, please..."** I told him, before he even found words. **

**There was a huge silence.**

"Are we gonna have lunch together on Monday?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Does that mean we're completely over now?"

"Andy, just go, please" **he must have noticed the final touch in my voice. And I heard him sigh. I knew he had gotten, there was nothing he could do right now. He leaned closer to me and pecked my cheek, then finally turned back around and walked back outside.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

After Andy had left Claire looked furiously at Victor. This just couldn't be true. She had loved to hit him right then. Okay, he wasn't happy with his daughter's relationship, but how could he just hurt her so much? And all of that just cause he didn't want her dating.

"You!" her anger finally let go as she raised a pointing finger at him

"Are you insane! Prue really likes that guy, for god's sake! Don't you get how much you just hurt her? Not him... her!"

"Well, she deserves to know such things, now doesn't she!"

"Jeez, Victor! He really seemed like a nice guy! And you didn't even notice anything like that, just because your fucking pride comes in the way! You can't keep her from falling in love! You can't and just shouldn't ruin things like that for her! Don't you get... that if it's not Andy, then it's gonna be someone else at some point! Don't you get that she could fall in love with a whole lot worse people!" Victor stayed silent, looking down. Claire just shook her head disgusted

"You really should be ashamed of yourself!" she told him and then left him alone in the backyard again. He didn't stay alone for long, since Andy appeared at the gate to the backyard soon again as well

"Umm... I just... wanted to say goodbye" he said lowly, causing Victor to shoot his head up

"Where's Prue?"

"Downstairs. Date's cancelled" he answered truthfully

"Not, it's not" Victor answered deciding as he got up and went towards Andy "just wait here a second. She'll be here in no time. I swear" Victor directed Andy "just sit... I'm right back..." Andy didn't expect much of it, but did as he was told, praying Victor still could do something there.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**It didn't take long until I again heard steps. I was just about to get rid of my dress to get into something more comfortable, as there was a knock on the door again. I sighed deeply**

"Andy, I told you to..." **I started, pulling my dress back up, to hide from who I thought was Andy, but stopped immediately at the sight of dad. I starred at him for several seconds, then ignored him and continued to get changed into a pair of sweat pants and some sweater. **

"Your date's waiting outside" **he said lowly. I didn't answer but continued to tidy. First the dress, then picked up the rest, put my stole and shoes back to wardrobe. Dad followed. I heard him. **

"Okay, I know I screwed up... it's my fault, okay? Give him a chance... he really seems nice"

**I let out a hysterical laugh and looked at him for a second, then shook my head, just hating him back then. Now, now that he screwed everything, now he admitted Andy might be a good guy? I turned on my heel to tidy my jewellery, get rid of my make up and – I have to admit – to get to the only room in the apartment I could actually lock. Dad tried to keep up, he knew what I planned. I had done it one too many times. I was faster. **

"Oh c'mon, Prue! What do you want me to do? I'm sorry... I'm an asswhole... that's what fathers sometimes are... sometimes have to be... they sometimes have to be asswholes... they can't always be the best buddy. I apologize dearly for once acting like a father. I'm sorry you've got a father who's an asswhole. But, you know, you shouldn't spill this just because of me. You shouldn't ruin a great evening. You shouldn't just throw everything you've got with Andy away, just because I'm an asswhole... I am the smoker in this house. He's young. You can still change him, honey..."

**I didn't react. but as he made a small break, I already thought he'd try to get to the other door and that way into the bathroom, so I, just in case, locked it on my way from the box I had close to my sink in which I keep all my jewellery to the bathtub, where I sat down. I looked out of the window, seeing Andy still sitting in the backyard. I kinda felt sorry for him. It wasn't his fault, I was complicated.**

"Prue, please..." **I heard dad and then his deep sigh. I looked down at my hands, got up and walked back over to the door. I unlocked it and almost ripped the door out of its angles as I opened it**

"There's only one thing, you can do... quit smoking!"

"Wha... Prue... it's..."

"Quit smoking and I'm going"

**I saw dad's famous 'does my daughter have to be so damn smart?'-face. I knew exactly, he knew he was the one screwing up and I knew he'd do anything for my luck, for my happiness. To make up for the mistake he had made. **

"It's not that easy..." **he finally told me**

"You quit, I go, it's that easy, dad"

"You seriously are going out with him..."

"If you promise, not to smoke anymore"

"What about the cigars I still have? I mean... they were expensive... I'm not gonna just... throw them away..."

"alright, then let's say, you're allowed to finished them off... so you also can detox slowly... but you're not gonna buy new ones... and you quit smoking the instant you run out of them"

**I saw how dad swallowed. He had been smoking for most of his life. It was hard to just quit. I knew that. I knew even though he'd never admit it, he was addicted to cigars. **

**Claire had told me he had tried to stop already several times. The first time was when things started to go serious with Claire. Then a few other tries, which really aren't worth mentioning. His best shot, Claire told me, actually was when they were about to see me for the first time. His last try was, when grandpa had died form cancer. He never made it. He just needed the nicotine like he needed the air to breath. But he also knew, he goggled here with my love. I pokered high, but what did I really have to loose?**

"Prue..." **he started in try to get some more fortunes onto his side**

"Deal or no deal?" **I asked seriously, not even wanting to hear all his buts and ors. I would not gonna start treating here. Certainly not. I finally had a real chance of making him stop. I didn't care so much about how I got him to do that. **

**Dad hesitated for a bit. I thought I had his answer figured and sighed, I retreated into the bathroom, again locking the door. I heard a soft hit against the door. I guess it was dad's head hitting it. Like he often hits his head on something when he just knows no way out. I somehow felt sorry for dad in that situation. If he said no, he had screwed my very first relationship. And more, as I know today. If he said yes, it meant he seriously needed to quit. Without buts, ors, ands or whatever else**.

"Okay, deal..." **he called through the locked door**

"Promise?" **I asked somewhat challenging him as I opening the door a split again**

"I promise to TRY to stop smoking" **he said, accentuating the try.**

"Promise to STOP smoking on my life..."

"Prue... I..."

**I saw the but coming there and without any hesitation was starting to close the door again but this time dad was faster and put a foot into the door. **

"Okay" **he told me, giving in **

"I promise..."

"Promise what?" **I asked innocently **

"To quit smoking if you go out with Andy tonight"

"On my life."

"Prue..."

"What? What are you afraid of? You intend on keeping your promise, now do you? Then nothing is going to happen to me..." **I told him seriously. I knew if I didn't make him say it, the whole stuff had absolutely no use**

"It's not just that easy to stop... I'm addicted, honey..." **he protested**

"We'll help you!" **I argued back. Dad sighed again, reciting his vow once more**

"I promise to quit smoking as soon as possible, if you go out tonight with Andy..."

"On my life..." **I told him, insisting on that part **

"On your life" **he hesitantly added. I immediately broke into a smile**

"Do you really like Andy?" **I asked, changing the topic and having the urge to ask it already for several minutes.**

"I guess... I don't know... didn't really meet him... but I could meet him... while you get ready again..."

**I looked down at myself in sweatpants and t-shirt. Shit! I looked kinda sheepishly back up at him**

"Could you... get Claire to help me... before telling Andy to wait some more?"

"Sure..." **he sighed. My smile grew again as I wrapped my arms around dad's neck, holding him tight**

"I love you daddy... always will."

"You better" **he exclaimed. **"Now finally get set..." **he said pushing me slightly away, pecking my lips and then stalking upstairs to get Claire**


	11. Autumn 1995 Part 10

**_Charmed... the other way around Chapter 11:  
_Autumn 1995 Part 10 **

**--------------------**

**It had been an amazing date. Andy was a perfect gentleman throughout the whole night. At first he talked with dad and Claire while I got ready again. Then he kissed me right away when I appeared at the door. **

**Dad shoved a condom into my hands as we left. I swear I never was as embarrassed as that few seconds. I was just glad, Andy didn't notice. Or at least he didn't show it. **

**When we sat in his car he blindfolded me and then drove me to the beach. He sat me on some blanket and then told me to wait, while he lit the candles. When he finally removed the blindfold I was sat in the middle of the beach, candles all around and some food there. Small food you could feed each other with. He had some champagne there, but I refused to drink, without him and I told him not to drink, when he drove. **

**I always thought dad and Claire got me to feel a lot safer and more comfortable than I ever could possible be, but back then, the feeling was overwhelming. A hundred times stronger as well. **

**He sat pretty much the whole evening behind me, his hands on my waist as I leaned into him. We listened to the soft sound of music, which came out of a small radio he had taken along. For countless hours, I just sat there, feeling protected, safe and home, while starring at the beach and how the waves rolled onto the sand. **

**He startled me when he gently kissed my neck **

"can I ask you something?" **he asked me lowly, almost scared if he spoke out the words, something bad would happen. **

"What is it?" **I asked, turning slightly, to peek into his eyes for a moment **

"why are you so... keen on the smoking part?"

**I looked down and got up, walking a few steps away from him, starring out on the sea again, and my back towards him. I felt his arms around me again only a little later. he didn't say anything. He trusted me on answering him, when I was ready **

"it's... different reasons. When I still lived in the foster home, they... showed us all kind of horrible stuff... so we wouldn't start getting into nonsense. They showed us also the consequences of smoking. I was shocked. Such a little stick could so fast make your life go downhill. I knew I never wanted to smoke but... I like... didn't care if others did. Then dad and Claire found me... and dad introduced me to my grandpa... he lived only half a year longer. Cancer. Lung. His smoking most likely had caused it. I was with him a few times... and he was almost suffocating once. I felt so bad for grandma... and I swore to myself, I'd never want anything to do with smokers. I just don't want to go through the same." **I told him. A tear leaving my eye **

"I knew what it could do... but seeing it... having it so close at your heart... I never got how dad could just... go on smoking... killing himself..."

"I... I'm sorry... I didn't... I didn't know..."

**I smiled slightly **

"you still don't know much about me... and you probably won't know for some more... cause... it's... it's just too hard to talk about... not even Claire and dad know some stuff about my past..."

"it's okay... I'll wait. Tell me when you're ready... it's okay... really."

"you don't mind me having like... secrets form you?"

"who says I don't?" **I turned around in his arms and looked at him. He was smiling slightly down at me and I looked deep into his eyes. The eyes I could only see because the moon lit his face. **

"I think... I'm falling in love with you, Andy... please... don't make fall too hard when you let me fall..."

**he smiled back at me **

"I know, I'm in love... and I won't let you fall, cause... you've got my heart already... and how should I live without my heart?"

**I smiled even more as he leaned down and kissed me, as suddenly a song, I knew all too well started to play on the radio. I pulled away **

"c'mon... let's dance..."

"oh no..."

"c'mon... please... you almost screwed our date... so... c'mon... you've got no choice"

**Andy sighed and gave into my pleas, he grabbed my hand in one of his and pulled me closer with the other resting it on the small of my back. I just snuggled into his chest, as he gently lead me over the beach. All I cared about back then was this moment, Andy and that song...**

_Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe _

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life


	12. Spring 1996 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 12:**  
_**Spring 1996 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**It was the day exactly half a year after I met Andy. My life had never been better. **

**Andy had always been exactly what I needed him to be. No matter if it's comforter, gentleman, party-boy, advisor or donkey – to carry my bags while shopping – he always slipped into his role. He read all my wishes from my eyes. I grew more and more into his family and he into mine. **

**After just a few weeks everything started to get routine. I was less at home – very much to the dislikes of Nala – and more round and about with Andy and the new group of friends we used to hang out with. I went with him to everything football – no matter if it was one of his games or one of his favourite games – to tons of parties – where he always bragged with me – and he even invited me to his cousin's wedding. **

**And he... he went with me like everywhere. He was like my shadow. He said, I was the best that ever happened to him and he'd make sure I'd not run away.**

**That night we were going to go celebrate. We... that's Caroline, Nina, Sarah, Janine and me for the girls' departure and Jason, Brian, Kyle, David, Michael and Andy for the boys. We'd celebrate our half year survival on college. **

"We have reason to celebrate and we for fucks sake will" **that was Jason's statement, as the idea came up. **

**The boys picked out a place – where we're going I still don't know. It can't be something official since Kyle's big brother offered to buy us beer and other alcohol since no one in public would give us alcohol. **

**The boys insisted on paying everything necessary, so we girls didn't have to give one penny. **

**Andy said he didn't want to drink, as he had some game the other day, and offered to drive some of us. So naturally, I was the first to be picked. Then we'd pick Sarah and Michael, the only other couple beside me and Andy, though I could tell already back then David and Janny had something starting there too. **

**It kinda was our anniversary and so I dressed up the way Andy liked it and when the bell rang at about 8 – we had to go early, since we still needed to pick the others – I went upstairs and grinned as I saw Andy in jeans and a black polo shirt **

"Hey amazing" **he greeted me and kissed me. **

"Something tells me you like what I wear..."

"It's got its pros" **he smirked. I wore a jeans miniskirt and – how new – a black tank top with glitter all over **

"I knew you'd go in this... so I thought... I wear your favourite colours" **I answered **

"We're looking like twins..." **he threw in **

"Everyone will see soon enough we're not twins" **I smirked and kissed him once more **

"I guess you're right" **he told me, as Nala came running towards us. I sighed **

"Excuse me for just a second" **I said and knelt down, picking Nala **

"Heeey... there's no need to be jealous. As soon as I come home we can cuddle all you want"

**Nala meowed and licked my face. I giggled **

"Nala! Don't... my make up..." **I told her and set her back on the floor, stroking her some more before getting up **

"Let's go..."

"Yes, my lady" **he smiled and wrapped an arm around my waist **

"Dad, Claire!! I'm going!!"

"Have fun sweetie!!"

"Be home before two!!"

**I rolled my eyes and didn't answer my dad but instead just left the building with Andy **

"Will you now finally tell me where we're going?"

"When we're complete..." **he answered mysteriously. I rolled my eyes and got into the car. Like he did often, he grabbed my hand and placed it on the gear, under his. I couldn't believe how perfect we were. It probably was too perfect. I should have known, that after very great weather for so long, always had to come rain... or even a storm. **


	13. Spring 1996 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 13:**  
_**Spring 1996 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**After we picked Nina, Andy and Mike finally told us, where we were heading. Steve's parents had some small house outside San Francisco. We could stay there over night. We'd barbecue there and just have a great time. We drove almost an hour. **

**We were the last. Of course we were. Everyone taking Sarah along was always the last. **

"Wow... only 20 minutes late! Now who do I thank that for Sarah who got ready halfway on time or Andy, who drove too fast?"

"I'd say both a little" **I answered Brian and went over to the rest, giving everybody a hug. As soon as I was done, there again were arms around me and I grinned **

"I didn't drive that fast, right?"

"Nooo" **I answered and laughed **

"Hey Trudeau, we could need some help with the fire!!" **Kyle yelled. Andy kissed my neck gently, ignoring Kyle **

"Go already... I see how I can help the girls and... I better call Claire... don't want dad to stay awake the whole night, when I won't come home anyway..."

**Andy whined, I laughed **

"c'mon... go... we have whole night" **I told him as I turned around in his arms and kissed him **

"Fine" **he answered like a pouting child and then pecked me a few more times before heading off. **

"You two really are cute together" **Janny told me **

"You and Dave would be too, if you finally would make up your minds"

**Janine sighed **

"It's not that easy"

"You just... have to listen to your heart... and give the other space enough to breath" **I answered, knowing fine well myself, it wasn't that easy after all. **"c'mon, let's go inside already" **I told her, changing the subject. I placed an arm around her waist and went inside where the other girls already were preparing some salads. **

**It needed about an hour, till the two splitted gender groups hit together again. Sometimes it was good that there were boys and girls separated doing something, even though we were all together. As much as I love each of the boys, but there also sometimes needed to be quality time for us girls. **

**We talked about the newest fashion, the hottest guys on school ground and on screen, personal problems and many more, you just couldn't talk with boys about. **

**What the boys really were doing, I have no idea. All I knew, was that they were starting to get themselves drunk. So much was fact. And while me, Janny and Lyn – like we call Caroline – were rather sceptical about that fact of the evening, Nina and Sarah didn't care and the boys were prouder than ever, that they had the chance to drink, even though not being 21. Why they make such a huge deal of it, I'll never figure. **

**When we got outside to the table to set it, I looked immediately over to the boys and with that also to Andy. I was somewhat shocked, that he, despite claiming not to, had a bottle of beer in his hands. **

**He, from time to time, had drunken a beer, when I was over at his, mostly when he and his dad watched football. It was nothing new to me, he drank beer, but tonight, this just screwed my stomach. I shook it off and continued to talk to the others. **

**When the table was set, it was already dark and also starting to get cold. We all went back to the boys and to the fire – to warmth. I bit my lip, when I saw Andy** **had an almost full bottle of beer in his hand. It wasn't just a bottle. Nervousness grew in the pit of my stomach. My thoughts right away were back to Kylie. Warren always had drunken when he started to get weird. Weird in the sense of... getting abusive, no matter if in the sexual way or the aggressive way. I just wasn't sure about this whole, getting drunk business. **

"Hey, you okay, Prue?" **Lyn asked me, placing a hand on my back. I forced a smile **

"Ya... what should be wrong?" **I asked smiling... **

"c'mon... let's dance" **I heard Andy behind me, as he grabbed my hands, pulling me towards some space. **

**Andy wanted to dance – that definitely was something new. I went along and danced with him, smiling happily, though I noticed Andy was more hyper than normal. I kinda enjoyed it. He normally would be such a dance hater and suddenly he offered it to me and even had fun with it. He kissed me and I immediately tasted the beer flavour to it **

"Honey, how much did you have?"

"Have what?"

"Andy..."

"4... I think."

"I thought you didn't want to drink..."

"Oh you know, Jase said I could have one... it wouldn't matter and of one got two... and then..."

"Andy... tell me this was your last... please" **I told him. He cradled my head in his hands and looked at me. He saw I was serious and he probably even saw the sparks of fear in my eyes. **

"Okay... anything for you, babe" **he told me smiling and kissed me once more **

"You know... if you help me with drinking that one empty... then... it'd go faster"

**I smiled and nodded **

"A few sips can't hurt" **I agreed. What did I tell myself? Warren was a heavy drinker. He always was an asswhole, not only drunk. Andy was an angel and he wouldn't turn with a little alcohol in his system. **

"You cold?" **he asked me. I smiled even more. An angel. My boyfriend was an angel. **

"A little..."

"Aww... c'mere" **he said and wrapped his arms protectively around me as we danced back to the others. **

"Look the lovers are back"

**Jason babbled already. I sighed; this was going to get a long night. But, when Andy was there I didn't care the other boys. Nothing would happen to me, I knew that. The mood raised and rose – not only by the well sorted music – but also by the amount of alcohol. We all had a little something in our system. After we ate, we started dancing, partying. **

**Jason was the first to throw up and afterwards laying in a coma. He always was our little black sheep. Kyle and Michael got him inside, so he could sleep through his intoxication. **

**Janny and Dave where getting closer to each other. I watched them from time to time. No one else knew about it and so, no one saw anything important in the fact, they were dancing with each other. I just smiled and laid my head on Andy's chest. **

**I noticed not that long after, that even though Andy had said, he'd stop, he didn't. And the later it got, the more he neared me. Okay, for a couple that wasn't something unnormal, but I had told him, I wanted to wait some more till we have sex. He meant it was fine and that we had all the time in the world. His mind right now, didn't seem to remember this moment. **

**He pushed the subject more and more forward. Kept touching me. Went on, trying to undress me in front of everybody. At first I just pulled him into a deep kiss, so he forgot about sex, and remembered it was me he was touching, but he wouldn't give up and got more and more bold by the minute. **

"Andy stop... please" **I told him, as he once more stroked down my leg and then trying to get under the skirt in order to pull it up. I reached for his hand, to take it into mine, but he shrugged me off he pushed my skirt up almost completely and started to get onto my panties. **

**He was almost there, he thought, as he pulled me into another kiss. I again tasted the flavour of beer. Images of the one time warren had touched me right away shot through my mind, as my breath accelerated**

"Damn it, no!!" **I yelled and slapped him hard across the face. Andy looked shocked at me. Everyone right away starred at us. **"No!" **I told him again, pushing my skirt back down, as a tear left my eye. **

**Andy right away seemed to be more sober again, as he wanted to lean forward and remove the tears of my eyes. I simply shook my head in disbelieve and then ran**

"Prue!" **Andy yelled after me, but I didn't care. I wanted to get away. I just wanted to get away. As far away as possible. **

**I fell a few good feet away from the house. I didn't even try to get up again. I just kept lying there, crying. How could he do that to me? He always had told me, we wouldn't do anything I didn't want as well. How could things go so fast so wrong? How could alcohol just change people so completely? **

"Prue!!" **I heard Janny yell. I knew, she'd be the one coming after me. **"Oh my god..." **I heard her breath, probably as she saw me **"David!!" **she yelled back at the house, for help. Then knelt down next to me. She noticed I was crying and immediately seemed to calm, probably because I couldn't be unconscious or something while crying **"Prue... what... what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"Janine?!" **David yelled now and a light was running towards us **

"Oh my god..." **he breathed as he helped me up **"are you okay?" **he, too, asked worriedly. **"c'mon... we better get back to the rest..." **he told me, as I still hadn't spoken one word. He saw no use in staying away form everybody. **

"No! I'm not going back!!" **I almost yelled again **

"Umm... Dave... can... you leave the flashlight here and go already back?"

"Okay... be careful, okay?" **he asked, and stroke through my hair a second before leaving again **

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Andy... touch... touched me."

"Of course he touches you... he's your boyfriend"

"We're not boyfriend and girlfriend in that sense, Janny. I didn't want it. He said it was fine. We'd wait till I was ready... but tonight..."

"He's drunk..."

"That's no excuse!"

"But an explanation... why's this such a big topic for you, anyway? You love him after all, don't you?"

"Janny... please... just leave me alone, okay?"

"Okay... I'll leave you alone... but... only when we're back at the house..." **she pulled me up and took me back to the house. I didn't say anything. **

**Andy looked longingly at me when we returned to the front of the house, but kept away. I looked into his eyes and I knew that was enough for him to understand, that he just majorly screwed up. Without a word to anyone, I went into the house. I curled up in a corner. My images, and feelings still running through my mind. I don't know how long I actually lay there, just starring at the wall, slightly hugging myself and a few tears slipping form my eyes every now and then but eventually I must have fallen asleep**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Andy, you okay?" Andy looked up to see it was Brian. Who else? Brian was his best friend since he could think

"You have no idea how much I just screwed up, Brian" Andy answered somewhat desperately

"She was just... I dunno... maybe... she was in a bad mood or something..."

"No, she was not. I... promised her not to touch her until she agreed to it. I told her I'd stop drinking and I didn't. It's... I gotta talk to her..." he said and stumbled to get up

"Andy!" Brian said, grabbing his arm

"I don't think it's such a good idea. Try to talk to her tomorrow. When you're sober. When you both had time to think about it. I'm sure everything looks better tomorrow."

"He's right" Mike added. Andy looked at him.

"Women sometimes are weird. I for sure know Sarah is..."

"Hey!" Sarah yelped and threw something at her boyfriend. Mike just sighed "you have to learn to leave her space, after fights. That's the bets you can do."

"That's right" Kyle added "c'mon... have another beer with us... let's just enjoy our time... our youth!"

Andy just shook his head but anyway sat down somewhere around the fire. The mood soon enough settled into the way it had been before, though Andy just sat there and starred at the fire for a good while, before not being able to stand it anymore and walking inside the house as well.

He didn't turn on the light. His eyes scanned the dark room till he found Prue's body in a corner. He looked at her longingly for several minutes and then grabbed a blanket and carefully covered her up. He had loved to kiss her, stroke her, push the tears away, but he knew it wasn't his right to do all of that at the very moment. He couldn't hold himself back form gently pressing his lisp against the top of her head though. He then pulled back and grabbed the next best airbed and placed it as far away form his beloved's he could. He kept on looking at Prue's still form, wondering what bad memories he had forced to appear inside of her with his behaviour.


	14. Spring 1996 Part 3

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 14:**  
_**Spring 1996 Part 3**

**--------------------**

**I got up. I was the first. I looked around the house. It was a war place. Andy lay not far away from me on an airbed. I bit my lip. No, he'd not make me cry now again. I felt some pain shoot through my feet as I tried to get up. I took them off and walked outside. There it looked even worse. I started to tidy. I wanted to get home as fast as possible and the faster everything was less chaotic, the faster I could get home. To Kiara. Curl up in my bed and try to forget what Andy did to me last night. **

**I tried to forget once more, what alcohol actually did to people. It made them loose their minds. Change their personality. I heard some sound and turned around Janny and Dave where coming out of the house. Holding hands. So this was the other thing alcohol could do. Bring people together. **

"Morning Prue"

"Hey you two..." **I said forcing a smile **"sooo I guess... there's congratulations in order" **I told them, just to push away the subject of myself **

"Kinda" **Janny grinned, as Dave pulled her once more into his arms. I smiled **

"Anyone else up?"

"Don't think so... but... I'd say the three of us are the ones having the least alcohol... along with Brian. It's understandable, they're still sleeping"

"Probably" **I said nodding, turning back to tidying **

"Prue, are you okay?"

"Me? Ya... sure... I mean... okay... my knees and elbows are hurting... from the fall... but... I'm fine... don't worry"

"Maybe we should... take care of those wounds" **Janny told me **

"Nah, it's okay... not very deep and all..." **I answered. **

**The emotional wounds I had suffered from last night, were way worse than those little scratches, but I'd never say that aloud. Not to anybody human anyway. **

**Minutes passed and not soon after, Brian crawled out of the house as well. He took one look at me and insisted on looking after my wounds. Brian studied medicine and so kinda was worried about me. We didn't have anything proper to take care of them after all and so he just cleaned the wounds. As soon as he had let go of me Sarah and Michael came out of the house, followed with Andy. Andy and I looked at each other for several minutes, but neither of us spoke or approached the other. **

**Hours passed and soon everyone had gotten back to their senses. Everything was cleared pretty fast, as most of the boys intended on going to the game, though they probably wouldn't be that good at the game. **

**On the drive home I sat beside Andy again. He hadn't tried to talk to me yet. Somehow I think, he waited for us to be alone. And so, with us not talking one word, my hands this time lay in my lap. Neither me nor Andy said a word. While happy chatter went on in the backseat. I looked out of the window, but I felt his longing look more than once on me. **

**The happy chattering died out pretty soon, as everyone was taken back home. It left Andy and myself alone in the car. I thought he'd try to talk to me, but there was nothing. It seemed like Andy really was like... ashamed of himself and had accepted his punishment. I was wrong. He stopped the car and when I wanted to unbuckle myself, he put a hand on mine, keeping me from unbuckling. I looked at him, as he just continued to look out of the front window of the car. **

"I'm sorry about last night."

"You were drunk" **I answered coolly, letting my body lean back into the seat.**

"That doesn't matter... it shouldn't have happened."

"It happened because you were drunk."

"It happened because I was stupid"

"You were stupid because you were drunk. Stupid to get drunk."

**Andy looked at me, then down and sighed **

"Is... is this something like the smoking affair?"

"No... This is something completely else..." **I told him and finally unbuckled. I turned around to open the door, but Andy grabbed my arm just as I had my hand on the handle **

"Is this one of those things of your past?" **he demanded, looking into my eyes. I starred back at him, somewhat scared. **

"Let me go" **I said coolly. He right away did, knowing, he had screwed up already enough. I finally got out of the car as I heard Andy's window go down**

"Prue please... talk to me..." **he yelled after me, as I headed to the backyard, where I more easily could right away get into my apartment. I ignored his voice echoing in my head and with shaking hands unlocked the door.**

**Once inside, I leaned onto the door, closing my eyes tightly. It was 3. Dad only would be home at 5. Claire, around this time, hopefully was drinking coffee with some of her friends. I felt some fur around my feet and opened my eyes. I slid down to the floor and grabbed Kiara into my arms, crying again.**


	15. Spring 1996 Part 4

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 15:**  
_**Spring 1996 Part 4**

**--------------------**

**A few hours later I was showered again and laid in my bed. Nala was laying beside me, feeling I needed some comfort, I guess. I heard steps upstairs already for a while, but they didn't know I was home, so they didn't come down. Someone was pacing upstairs. I knew it was dad, being worried. I smiled slightly to myself. My ceil rang and I took it, seeing it was Claire **

"honey, where are you? We're worried..."

"I'm home, Claire"

**I heard Claire sighing in relief, probably **

"she's downstairs" **I heard her say, though she had the telephone covered, or at least that's what it sounded like. I then heard someone running downstairs and another second later someone on the stairs. **"Victor!"

"you are so grounded, Pruedence!!" **I heard dad yell from outside my bedroom door. He probably had expected me to be in the living. Now he burst into my room **"did you understand me?! We were worried sick!" **he yelled at me **

"Victor stop" **Claire tried to reassure him, storming into my room as well. She tried to make him elave me alone again, probably to be able to talk to him in order to calm him. **

"I called, saying I wouldn't be home last night" **I said lowly **

"that's the next! How dare you just call, saying you weren't coming home... this is not..."

"Victor!" **Claire this time said sternly and then moved around dad to my bed. **

"Sweetie, what happened to your knees and elbows?" **she asked worriedly **

"nothing." **I almost whispered, my voice dieing with burning tears **

"that doesn't look like nothing..."

"I fell... nothing... to worry about" **I forced a smile. **

"Victor! Get me some stuff for this. Cleaning stuff and bandages!"

"we're not done yet, missy"

"now, Victor!" **Claire yelled. At this dad left and let us alone **

"what happened? Are you really okay?" **she asked, stroking some fallen hair out of my face **

"we were... outside San Francisco... partying... drinking. Andy and I... had... some fight... it's..." **tears spilled from my eyes **"I don't wanna talk about it..."

"it's okay... you don't have to" **Claire said and pulled my head onto her lap **"it's okay... you're here now... just... let it go... it's okay..." **she whispered to me, as I just continued to cry into her. **

**I didn't cry because of what happened last night. Not entirely. I cried because of Kylie. The memories were all too fresh. I cried because I didn't want to become her. I cried because everything was just so completely screwed up. I cried because of alcohol – the instrument of evil. The instrument of emotion. **

**Dad returned eventually, but Claire signalized him to go again. When I had finally calmed a little, she cared for my wounds. **

"Dinner's almost done... come upstairs, okay?"

**I nodded silently, as she got up. The call came about an hour later.**

**When I got upstairs, dad didn't yell at me. He didn't take the grounding back neither. But I guess, Claire told him how bad I was and that he shall calm down. That I was punished already enough. **

**Dinner finally made me feel a little better again. I was home. Safe. But it also felt weird, since I wasn't actually in the mood for small talk and Claire and dad didn't know what to talk to me about, since Claire knew, I didn't want to talk about last night and so did dad, I guess. **

**I wanted to go back to my room right away after dinner. Dad had held me back and hugged me for a second **"I'm so glad you're okay..." **he whispered to me. I smiled and leaned more into him **

"I'll be" **I whispered back and then pulled away. I went back downstairs and took a long bath. I tried to relax. Tried to distract myself. Nothing helped to distract my mind.**

**I lay in my bed afterwards. In the darkness. for hours. Nala was sound asleep already a while. I just starred at the ceiling. I needed to talk to someone. Share this huge weight with someone. I knew that. But I just didn't know who I should tell about this huge chapter of my life. Dad would be completely shocked. I couldn't do that to him. Claire would tell him. Janny, Janny was a good friend, but I didn't expect us to see again after college. Finally I grabbed my ceil and called Andy. He picked after the first ring **

"Prue?!" **he almost yelled into the ceil **

"How was the game?" **I whispered**

"We lost..."

**It was silent for minutes**

"Prue..."

"When I was 13, I was adopted. The woman – Kylie – was very nice. I don't think I've ever had a better friend like her. She was perfect. She was the best. Her husband wasn't. He was a fucking bastard. He drank. Was an alcoholic. He abused her. He hit her. Once he chained her to the bed and did all kind of freaking sex games with her... no matter how much he hurt her. I heard her screams. I heard her cries. It was one of the most horrific nights I ever had." **I told him, trying to stay as calm as possible, as I starred onto the ceiling**

"He didn't only do this with Kylie. He wanted to get to me too. Kylie was out shopping. I had returned from school only after she had left. I pulled back into my room after reading her note. Then there was this knock on my door. It was him. He told me, he wanted to talk to me and to come down. I did. I mean... I was scared of him. I had done anything he said, just so he wouldn't hurt me. He touched me. Kissed me. Started to undress me. Kylie came home right in time. Just when he removed his pants. I was already naked." **I made a long break, where I completely broke down. Remembering his hands all over my body. His kisses. The most disgusting taste and smell on the world. Alcohol, with every breath he blew out and with every kiss he gave me. Whenever he forced his tongue down my throat.**

"He beat Kylie up that night, while she told me to get into my room and lock it, so I was safe." **I forced myself to continue, still sobbing, but trying my best to go on**

"The next morning she took me back to the foster home. She wanted to protect me. We spend a lot of time after that." **I told him, gaining with those statements a little more composure of myself**

"I tried to get Kylie to leave him, but she said she just couldn't. he was everything she had. She just didn't know how she was supposed to exist without him. Not because she loved him – hell, that she didn't anymore for a while – but because of the money, the house, her existence. She stayed." **That's when I completely broke down. It needed me several minutes to regain my composure enough to be able to continue. Andy didn't say anything. I dunno if he was shocked or knew, there was nothing he could say about it. But as I hadn't stopped to cry after a good while he slowly made reassuring sounds, told me it was the past and that it was okay now. I shook my head, not realising, he couldn't see that. Nothing was okay. Not even after all this years it was okay. It never would be okay. However I calmed eventually with his soft voice**

"She paid the price for it." **I finally choke out and Andy right away went silent again. He probably knew, I had to tell him now everything, since I never would be able to start this all over again.** "He hit her into a coma a year after I was back in the foster home. I was shocked at the news." **I waited for his breathing to become normal again, since he obviously was shocked as well. **

"I was at the hospital. I saw her. I saw what alcohol could do. What it did to the best friend I ever had." **I opened my mouth to continue on, but I just couldn't speak the words wouldn't leave my mouth. I closed my eyes tightly and again, tears left them. **"They turned off the machines a week later. She wouldn't have woken ever again." **I whispered, my voice soaked with my tears. I waited for a few minutes. Not just because I wanted to hear Andy's reaction, but also cause I just couldn't go on **

"I have nothing against alcohol. I don't care you having a beer or two. But please. I beg you. Never get drunk on purpose again. Please don't make something like last night happen ever again" **I whispered **

"I... dunno how I ever can make up for last night..." **he whispered into the phone and I knew he understood, but I also sighed, since he after all didn't understand anything **

"I don't want to have sex this fast. Especially not when you or I are drunk. I want it to be something good. Something we both want. I want it to be something amazing. Something which could lead to life. Not death. I want it to be out of love. Out of you and me. Not hate. Not desire. Not alcohol. I don't want memories of that night shoot through my mind when you kiss me, since you're drunk" **I told him, my voice finally somewhat steady again **

"we'll wait and the night you want... you ask me to... that very night I'll make up to you for last night and make you the happiest woman walking the earth" **he told me **

"You're one of the best things happening to me. I don't wanna loose you, but, if something like last night happens again... you'll loose me. And that is a promise"

"I know. I was a bastard. I can't believe you seriously consider forgiving me."

"Well, you guys lost. I guess that's enough punishment" **I smirked slightly, as I heard a low chuckle through the phone **"Now... go to bed. Tomorrow's a new day. A new day for you and me."

"Prue..."

"Yes?"

"I love you..."

**I smiled, kissed the telephone and hung up. Nala was up again and looking at me. I smiled slightly at her as I pulled her closer, and then started to cry again. It all was there again. It had been the whole day. It hurt more than anything. I dunno how long I laid there and cried my eyes out, but eventually I fell asleep.**


	16. Summer 1996 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 16:**  
_**Summer 1996 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**It was a wonderful day. It seriously was. I remember it still clearly. I had gotten back some results from college and was quite satisfied with them. Andy's results weren't the best, but still, we wanted to go out in the evening and have some fun. I came home and dad and Claire remembered me to invite Andy and his parents for the barbecue they planned on the weekend. I assured them I would and then excused myself to get ready. I came out of the bathroom, still drying my hair, only wrapped in a towel. I walked into my bedroom and right for the closet. **

"Hey beautiful" **a voice behind me said and I turned – like frozen – around **

"God, Andy... you just almost gave me a heart attack!!" **I exclaimed, placing a hand over my heart**

"Sorry..." **he said approaching me and wrapped his arms around my waist, while placing a gentle kiss on my lips. I smiled and kissed him back **"Claire said you were showering, but I shall just wait here for you"

"Really?"

"Really" **he answered me **

"What are you doing here already?"

"Kinda got into trouble at home... wanted to get out..."

"Your dad?"

"Partly... dad screamed about psychology, because it's important for my career as detective or whatever... and mom yelled at me for the rest, because she said, I could have had great marks, if I just had learned at least a little"

"She's right... you're not stupid, just lazy" **I answered him **

"Oh Prue, c'mon, we're young..."

"How about... we next time study together?" **he started to smirk and pulled me closer **

"You think we really concentrate then?"

**I rolled my eyes **

"Trust me... I'll get you to concentrate" **I told him and kissed his lips. I was happy. Like flying on cloud seven. Not realizing I was uncareful with one of my biggest secrets. Not realizing, I was ruining the whole evening **

"How about you go to the living... I just fast am gonna get into some nice clothes..."

"Promise you put on the red neck holder..."

**I couldn't help but smile **

"Get out..."

**He pulled away and I turned slightly around. I expected to hear him walk away, but instead I just felt his stare on me **

"Andy... you said..." **I turned half way around and followed his stare down to my arms. I immediately knew I didn't cover the scars. Now I remembered. **

"Honey..."

**I didn't let him speak. I just ran out of my bedroom and back into the bathroom, locking it behind me. By the time I had locked the door my eyes were clouded with tears. And I let my body slid down the wooden door. **

"Prue... open the door" **he asked gently from the other side of the door **"honey... please... open the door..." **I continued to cry, pulling my legs closer to my chest, crying heavily into my knees. **

"Go away, Andy..." **I cried **

"I'm not gonna go away this time. Not this easily. I'm not gonna let you send me off once more. Not until you told me what happened to your arms..." **he said. **

**I could clearly hear how his voice changed form the one of a gentle boyfriend to a professional psychologist. The subtitle of the kind of voice he used just right now was exactly what they always taught us. Psychology was the only subject we had together. **

**I heard him sigh **

"Baby, please... let me in..."

**I slowly pulled myself together again. I knew he thought already of me as a freak. I don't know why I actually did it, but I got up, got rid of the towel around me and wrapped myself in the bathrobe in the bathroom, then slowly opened the door. He saw the trails of tears on my face and gently pushed them away with a few skilled swift of his thumb, then kissed me gently. **

"Come here" **he said and wrapped his strong arms around me. He knew I still was upset and I just started to cry again. When I calmed slightly he took me to my couch **

"Honey... did I... are those..."

**I heard the uncertainty in his voice. The fear dripping from it. I looked down and leaned more into him. My back resting on his chest, so I didn't have to look at him. **

"Baby... where are those scars from?"

**I scared that question. I always did. Whenever I was out with sleeveless tops, I scared that question the most. It took me several minutes to answer.**

"From cutting myself" **I said, my voice just barely audible **


	17. Summer 1996 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 17:**  
_**Summer 1996 Part 2**

**--------------------**

"From cutting myself" **I whispered. I wasn't sure if he really heard it or if he was just too shocked to say something. **

**I honestly didn't really care. I was just completely glad I didn't have to look into his eyes then. His grip tightened around me, as if he wanted to make sure, I wasn't gonna leave. Probably not even physically, but die right there in his arms. I knew he didn't want to loose me and held onto me so tightly. **

**I don't think he ever did it with such an intense. I felt a small smile curve on my lips. He heard me. He understood that what I did could have killed me. Almost killed me. But he yet had no idea how close at the edge I really was. I knew he was too scared to speak, but I wasn't sure if I really was strong enough to tell him all about it **

"I always cover it with make up... I'm... I'm sorry you... you had to see this..."

**I felt his hot breath on my neck as he kissed my jar line **

"Why?" **he breathed. I heard a weird tone in his voice and felt his heartbeat fasten. I knew he was short before crying. He was scared. **

"It's... it was long ago... it doesn't matter" **I told him, suppressing my own tears **

"Prue, why?!" **he almost yelled and I felt some drop on my neck. He was crying. He was desperate. **

"After I saw kylie in the hospital... I felt so guilty. It was all my fault, you know? I didn't make her leave him. And then they turned off the machines and..." **I couldn't go on. His hands moved to mine and he took them into his, stroking them in try to calm me at least slightly down **

"This pain... it was so huge... I just... nothing made it stop. Nothing. I wanted something to make it stop. I needed something to make it stop. And... It... It started with hitting the wall... so hard, that they were bleeding afterwards. It was coming more and more often. At first it was... it distracted me. So... I... I kinda had found something that hurt more than this immense physical pain. Finally. But each time... I got... more and more numb... it didn't... cover the pain over her loss anymore soon. And... When hitting the wall wasn't enough anymore, I took a knife and just..."

**I cried so hard by now, that the upper part of my bathrobe was almost soaking wet now. I shook like hell. I always did in these situations. When I remembered the path downhill. I still felt hot drops on my neck as well, as he pulled me at almost every word closer to him. Though his tight embrace didn't stop my shaking**

"It wasn't deep at first... It didn't have to be... it hurt enough... to cover the pain over Kylie. No one noticed. No one cared. I was alone." **I needed a few minutes to go on, but knew, I had to finish it. I wouldn't tell him a second time. I wouldn't start a second time and I knew it. **

"I soon cut deeper. At first just to... cover the pain, but... some when I realized... if I cut deeper... it might take me to Kylie. It never worked. Never. I was unconscious a few times and woke in my own blood, but it... it really never worked." **I sniffled a few times, to regain my voice, and then pulled up my sleeve. I didn't have to do it much. The huge scar was soon lying open. It was directly on my wrist. I turned my palms up and showed him. I knew he understood **

"I woke in hospital. It was a day later. It was not the last time though."

"You're not..."

"Not anymore. I didn't do it so often anymore, you know... just... when... I just couldn't take all the crap anymore. And then... then there was dad and... And Claire."

"Do they know?"

**I nodded **

"They know about the cutting. They know about Kylie. They just don't know warren tried things on me as well. My social worker told them all about it. Dad made me go to a psychiatrist. I had to promise him to never do it again and... I didn't. I got Nala as like... encouragement... as price... it was half a year... I didn't do it anymore. He said, he'd take her away, the second he saw I got a new cut on my wrist... I know I'm a freak... it's... you know... okay... if you... don't... you know... don't want me anymore..."

**Andy immediately pushed me a little away from him and made me look at him **

"I'll always want you. No matter what... I just..." **he shook his head, looking down **"I love you, you know..." **he said and let out a laugh and then looked directly into my eyes **"I don't wanna loose you. No matter in which way!"

**I didn't know whether I wanted to cry or to smile. **

"I'm sorry... I..." **I felt him pulling me closer again, pulling me onto his lap and I just sniffled and cried lightly into his shoulder **

"You have me now... I'll protect you. I promise. I'll always be there. And... When you're again in a mood to cut yourself then... I dunno... rather hit me or... hurt me but... please..."

**I shook my head **

"I'm okay now... I just... I was in a... very dark place... with... like... no light in sigh... no way out. I'm not there anymore. And even if I were. I had my light right here." **I told him, looking into his green eyes. I knew, he knew, that I was referring to him. He gently kissed my forehead and again pulled the tears away **

"What do you think about... us just... getting some video... and some take away... and just... get comfortable on the couch?"

**I nodded **

"I don't feel like going out right now anymore anyway..." **I whispered **

"Want me to get everything while you get ready?"

"Ya..."

**He nodded and afterwards, it took him like forever to finally let go of me. I didn't want to let him go neither. I just wanted him right there. Nowhere else. And he didn't want to go. He was scared and when we finally got to separate one another, he made me look at him and pecked me gently **

"I have my ceil with me... okay?"

"I'm fine, Andy... just hurry back..."

"Okay." **He nodded and kissed me again **"I'm back in no time..."

**I laughed and nodded **

"To be back you first have to go" **I told him. He sighed again and kissed me another time before finally taking steps upstairs. Backwards at first... then – after loosing my sight – running.**

**When I heard a car driving away from the house, I went into my bedroom and finally dressed myself properly. Afterwards I moved to the bathroom and – like I always did – once more used make up to cover the scars. Happy with my appearance I went upstairs, getting dishes and glasses, as well as something to drink **

"Hey... you still here... didn't Andy already leave?"

"We're... not going out... he just gets some food and then we watch some movies downstairs"

"How come the sudden change?" **she asked me, looking intently at me. I looked down **

"He saw my scars..."

"Did you..."

"He made me tell him" **I nodded **

"Are you okay?"

**I nodded again **

"I knew he'd notice sooner or later..."

"It's good he knows..."

**I nodded **

"I gotta get back"

**Claire nodded **

"Prue..."

**I looked up **

"You know, you're not supposed to run from it..."

"I'm not..." **I shot back and then went downstairs again. **

**I sat alone on the couch downstairs. I had told Andy. But still something inside of me told me Claire was right. I was running from reality once more. I looked down at my arms. The scars were covered once more perfectly. I sighed again. I covered them. **

**Why did I cover them? Andy knew. But would he also accept it? He said he would. But saying something and doing it were two different things. Claire was right. I covered them. I ran from the truth. The truth of how Andy would deal with this. I sighed deeply. There weren't many times I actually did this, but right now, I knew it was the right thing to do. **

**I got up and went back to the bathroom, removing the make up form my arms. The memory hurt. I always am ashamed of myself, when others are able to see the scars. But it's part of who I am. My psychiatrist had told me so a billion times. And still I don't fully believe it. **

**I looked back at the scars and would have loved to just get the make up out again and cover my arms again. But I needed to know if Andy wouldn't act different, now that he knew. Now that he was confronted with it. **

"Prue?" **I heard a call from the other room. He was back. My heartbeat accelerated. **

"I'm coming in a second" **I called back. This would buy me just a few more minutes. A few more minutes, I could use to cover my arms again. I starred at my reflection in the mirror. As if that reflection had an answer for everything. My racing thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door, then someone cleared his or her throat and as I turned I saw Andy's head stuck into the bathroom **

"Hey... food is getting cold" **he informed me and stepped more into the bathroom and up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I couldn't help but smile and let my weight fall back into him. I just wished I could have given him that other weight as well. **

"Heeey, what's wrong?" **he asked, leaning down and kissing my collarbone. **

"This is just another challenge. You think we'll master it?" **I ask him, still starring into the mirror. **"Together?" **I add a few seconds later. **

"Master what?"

"Andy, please... not the time for that right now, really."

**I heard him take a sharp breath **

"Honey, what do you want me to say? I told you before already. I want you. I'm not gonna let you go. And if you try to get rid of me this easily, it's a very lame try" **he told me and forced me to turn around, away from the mirror. He removed one of his arms and helped my eyes to find his. Then smiled somewhat nervously at me **

"I like you. I actually love you. I don't think I ever felt this way before... so could you please stop being down? You have absolutely no reason to be down. You're an a-student, with a huge apartment all to yourself, fabulous parents... and a, I might add, quiet amazing boyfriend... now let's look at me... annoying mother, even more annoying and adding to that nuts little sister, getting straight Cs - if at all - and... Okay... my girlfriend... now that's a real bomb. Did you know she's an A-student and looks amazingly beautiful and has a huge apartment all to herself?"

**I couldn't help but laugh **

"Finally!! Normally my stupid babbling makes you laugh waaaay earlier" **he said laughing **

"You're not stupid" I** told him, hitting his chest gently **

"Whatever! Could you now pleeeeeease come... before we have to eat cold food?"

"What did you get?"

"Surprise..." **he smirked and kissed me. **

"Now... are you coming or you want me to carry you back?"

**I looked at him, making a face, like I considered the options carefully in my mind. My plan worked just right, since he now picked me up and carried me back. I smiled and leaned into him **

"Have I told you already, what a great boyfriend I have?" **I asked silently, imitating him. **

"Really? Tell me about him..." **he said placing me on the couch **

"Oh you know... he's completely crazy... lazy as hell, a football-star...


	18. Spring 1997 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 18:**  
_**Spring 1997 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**_Warning! This chapter contents sexual content!!! Anyone who's not interested in it, just skip this chappie!!!_**

**After the night I told Andy all about Kylie and how she died, lots changed. Andy and I spend more time alone. We more went out just me and him. If someone was with us, it mostly were Dave and Janny. Something like a double date. Being together with others and still the other cared for themselves and we for ourselves. We still were close to the rest of the clique as well, but I think, in some ways, Andy didn't really wanna go out with them, because he didn't want anything happening like that night we spend outside San Francisco. **

**Then Andy discovered my little secret and we both grew more sensitive about the other. It wasn't just like, going out, kissing, and joking about. It all was more heart driven than ever. I think after that night, we both realized, we really were in love with one another. It wasn't just a try out anymore. It was a serious relationship. It had grown to one.**

**I knew Andy was – if you could even call it like that – okay with my scars. I knew he knew about it, and still, I mostly covered the scars up. I think, it's less because of him, but more because of me. It also is, when I show myself in public. I'm ashamed of that part of myself in this period of my life. And it was a constant reminder of the pain I felt back then. A reminder I just didn't need to have at any time of the day. **

**That something had changed in Andy's kind to deal with woman, was getting more and more obvious to me. He never mentioned anything about sex anymore. Not after I told him about what warren almost did to me. And after the discovery of my scars, he grew tenderer around me. It almost seemed like, he was happy with that slow motion relationship. But the fact, that he already did have sex and also had wanted to have sex with me, was telling me I was wrong feeling like that. **

**It had been a few weeks before Andy's birthday when Janny told me, that Dave and she had done it. And somehow, that was the point when I kinda even got annoyed that Andy had ever stopped kissing me with real passion or touching me on certain spots. I was kinda jealous on the whole world. Everyone did it. I mean... the fact dad handed me condoms on my first date made it obvious, that he and Claire were on it. Janny and Dave did it. And I'm sure, everyone else of our clique – no matter if in a relationship or not – was doing it. **

**That was also something which kinda bothered me. If women talked about it, did men talk about it too? What was Andy saying, if Jason once more told him about his latest fuck? What did he answer, if the guys ever asked how I was in bed? Or did they assume, just by knowing Andy – Brian for example already knew Andy in high school – that we were doing it?**

**I started to get more into the subject. Searched the internet and the library about the topic. Asked people around me, how their first time was. I wanted to get prepared. I tried not to show it to Andy, but I think he had noticed that something was wrong with me already the second he saw me after the talk with Janny.**

"Honey!! I picked Chinese and a movie!!" **he called one night, stepping into my apartment. I looked up from my course-work and smiled**

"Distraction... just what I need" **I yelled back at him. He followed my voice and found me in my bed room. I sat on the bed, in my light blue sweat dress with a peach top below the sweater, something I pretty much wore always when I was at home and not expecting someone. He walked up to me and kissed me. Then took a peek at my notes **

"Decoration studies?"

"Uh hum... colour affection on people" **I answered**

"How thrilling..."

"It actually is... but professor Clarkson wants to have 20 pages Arial in size 10 done by Tuesday and I'm stuck at 15..." **I told him and sighed** "can you already set everything? I just wanna finish up that paragraph" **I asked him**

"Sure" **he answered and kissed me again. **

**I did as I said and then got up from my bed and over to the door to my living. I glanced out watching Andy as he prepared stuff. It had been two weeks after Janny talked to me. One and a half more to go to his birthday. The frequency of me daydreaming about the two of us getting laid was becoming more often and so as I watched him there, I just wished he'd take me – if it had to be – right on that table. I suddenly felt a hand on my waist and shook my head slightly to shake the imagination of the two of us off, as Andy's voice slowly rang through to me**

"Honey, you okay?"

"I... ya... sure..." **I told him, forcing a smile**

"You sure? You kinda seemed a little..."

"Off?"

"What's wrong?" **he asked alarmed as I finished his sentence, obviously correctly**

"Nothing's wrong. Stop being so worried!" **I told him laughing** "you ready?"

"Everything's set"

**I nodded and walked over to my couch with him. We ate together, fed each other and all, while watching the movie, and then just lay cuddled up with one another on the couch. I didn't really pay any attention on the movie. Not for one second. what was good, since he brought some horror movie. my fantasies again just kicked in. I was sure, Andy would be a great lover. I mean, he was already a great and very sensitive boyfriend, why should he be a bad lover?**

"Andy?" **I asked him out of nothing, after not having spoken a word for more than an hour**

"Hmm?" **he asked, obviously more interested in the movie right now**

"Do you think I'm sexy?" **I asked him. It had shocked him, since he choke on the Pringles he was just about to eat. He looked down on me, like it was the worst he had heard during the movie **

"Are you kidding me?!" **he asked, moving me a little, so he could look into my face. I sighed and pulled away**

"Forget it" **I told him grabbing the empty bags of food and starting to head upstairs with them. I threw them away. Gosh, how could someone just be so damn stupid, I asked myself, as I let out my frustration on the poor bags. Then headed back down and to my bathroom, washing my hands. I just couldn't go back to Andy right now. I'd just tell him to leave, since I had to finish the stupid coursework. I wanted to leave the bathroom again, determined to end this, as I noticed, he was standing in the doorway, blocking my way out.**

"Prue... what's wrong with you? You're off already for a while... and now you ask this? How can you think I'm not thinking of you as attractive? Did I do something wrong? Have I looked after other girls or something? I'm sorry if I..."

"No... It's... it's not you, Andy... it's me... it's... forget it" **I told him and took the other door out of the bathroom which leads to my bedroom. I sat back down on the bed, trying to get back to do my coursework, but it didn't take long, for Andy to appear on my bedroom door. **

"No, I'm not forgetting it... I wanna know what's wrong, Prue" **he demanded**

"It's ridiculous..."

"Could you let me judge this?"

"You... don't... touch me the way you used to... and... Janny and Dave..."

**I couldn't go on. I didn't have to. He let out a laugh and then he walked over to my bed and sat down next to me. I didn't look up, but I noticed where he was by his step and the moving of the bed. **

"See... you think it's ridiculous as well..." **I told him, judging from his chuckle.**

"No, it's not ridiculous. I'm sorry if I acted like I didn't want you. I'm sorry if I'm too cold or something... it's just... I know what happened to you and... I don't wanna rush you into things. So I prefer being too cold, than being all over you... it's just... I thought... you'd tell me, if you wanted it and... and then... then we'd see how things would go from there..."

**I continued to look down. He was right. How was he supposed to know he could go for it, if I told him right from the start, that I didn't want actions like that just yet? **

"Does that mean... you wanna go for it?" **he asked after probably realizing, I wouldn't answer. **

"It's just... I feel like everyone does it... everyone enjoys it... just not me... and I feel like I'm taking this from you..."

"You know... sex is not so much of a big deal. I did it and... It never has been as amazing as anything I have been through with you."

"it's so much of a deal... that almost the first you told me about yourself, was the list of exes and that you enjoyed going for more with them"

"But I'm not with any of those. I'm with you. You're the longest I got. And you also kinda tamed me. Showed me that sex just isn't everything. You're something special to me. As special, as to wait for 20 more years if it has to be... well... let's say ten... because I do want kids, you know?"

**And there he goes again. Andy again had me gotten to laugh. The thing I love about him so much. No matter what the situation is, he always makes me laugh.**

"Me too..." **I answered him, finally looking at him. He smiled at me and kissed me.**

"We can start right now..." **he argued. And suddenly I got something like cold feet. It's one thing to imagine those things at that age, but believe me, it's quiet another to actually do it. Everyone could dream about flying, but actually building yourself a machine to do so, is quiet another. **

"Dad and Claire are upstairs... what if..."

"Your father already gave me a speech about me better not getting you pregnant, while we're still in college, so I kinda think, they think we're doing it anyway..."

"He did what?!" **I asked shocked, what kinda amused Andy, as he immediately started a fit of laughter.** "Andy!" **I scolded, hitting his chest gently, as he let himself fall back on my bed in a somewhat lying position, while I was breaking into laughter as well. He pulled me into his arms, as we just lay there and laughed about the whole situation. **

**We went from laughing to kissing and then, it seemed just after one tiny talk, Andy was back to his sex drive, as he placed his hands on my butt and pulled me on top of him. I couldn't even gasp, as he continued to kiss me. I remember how the kisses got more and more demanding and passionate. Hell, I was so scared and wanted nothing but to back out, but Andy knowing me well enough, gave me no chance. **

**I soon felt myself heating up. My heart started beating faster as my breasts grew hard under his touch. I soon enough noticed how I wasn't the only one getting turned on with this. Something definitely was starting to wake in Andy's pants. He rolled over with me, switching our positions, what made me lay below him now. He slowed our kisses, trying to get himself back in control and finally pulled away. **

"You sure?" **he hoarsely whispered. Another clear sign, that he wanted nothing more but to fuck me right then. Could you really deny it that guy? He wasn't allowed to stick his buddy into something for almost 2 years, while constantly having a girlfriend. I locked my eyes with Andy's. I was scared, but I really wanted to do this for him in some way. And I wanted to get it over with. I just nodded. He nodded back and kissed me once more. He moved away from me, got up and left the room without another word, kiss or look.**


	19. Spring 1997 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 19:**  
_**Spring 1997 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**_Warning! This chapter contents sexual content!!! Anyone who's not interested in it, just skip this chappie!!!_**

**You have no idea how confused I was at this. I told him I wanted him and then he just suddenly stopped? Just left? Only nodded and gone he was? Did he want to torture me for... not wanting this earlier? I was about to go after him, when I saw the light turn off in the living. I sighed. He probably left. Hell, was I wrong! A few seconds later I found him back at my door again, carrying several things. I just looked confused at him. I was completely lost. And also must have looked like that**

"What?" **he asked, looking at me**

"I thought you left..."

"Me?" **he laughed** "no, I just wanted to give it some special touch… after all... this, my lady, is your very first time..." **he said and closed the door after him.**

**After placing his wallet on my nightstand he started to light the candles, he had gotten from the living. I have no idea how he found them, but those scents I definitely would recognize everywhere. I just lay on the bed and watched him. **

**I remember how I constantly checked the doors, to see if I still could run away form all of this. He then turned on the light in one of my walk in closets and its soft light eliminated the room through its glass doors. He then finally turned off the light and shut the blends of the windows. **

**With every step he approached, I felt like I was driving crazy. I was anxious about this. I couldn't wait for him to finally be with me. And yet I still can't believe how he actually could be so calm and prepare everything so perfectly. I mean... I dunno which one of us was aroused more and easier by that heavily making out before. He or me?**

**Today I kinda think, he wanted to give me some time to think about it. To let me decide if this really was what I wanted. But it was what I wanted, at least I know that now. Back then I still thought about running. But the fascination of Andy doing all of this for me, just caught me in amazement. **

**Finally done with all the preparations he took off his shirt and threw it at the end of my bed, the only place which wasn't full of candles. You have no idea how sexy Andy looked just in those few seconds between starting to take off his shirt and then slowly approaching me again. He was like a wild cat, where you could clearly see every muscle moving as it came closer to its victim. To me. **

**Back at the bed he climbed on it and then back into the position he was in before. On top of me. I remember how he gently kissed me a few times, before making another time sure, I was positive about this. I remember how I smiled, placed my hands on his waist and pulled him towards me. I kissed him in try to shut him up. He did – for now. **

**Other than my hands softly trailing over his back and chest I laid there like a rock. I had no idea what to do. I was scared I'd do something wrong. I was scared I'd ruin his mood or something with me moving the wrong way or something. He seemed to have noticed as he just looked at me with his incredible blue eyes. He gently kissed me on the forehead, then my nose and finally the lips before turning back to looking at me**

"Don't worry... just relax..." **he told me, as he carefully unzipped the vest which matched with my sweatpants of towelling. He started to kiss my neck line and shoulders. I closed my eyes and just let him seduce me. I remember how I loved every of his touches. Hell, which touch of his, I ever disliked? Each and every sent – and sends – cold showers down my spine. I'm not sure how we got undressed. I just let Andy lead the way and I followed loosely after him. **

**How long he actually needed for the both of us to be off all the clothes I don't even wanna imagine. It seemed forever back then. And I actually wanted him to never stop. Feeling kisses and touches where no one had been before, felt amazing and so Andy easily got me turned on. He still gave me time. He asked me a billion times if I was okay, to the most I just faintly nodded. If the foreplay was already this intense I couldn't imagine what the actual highlight of this would be like. **

**I was burning under his touch and didn't even realize what he was doing until he slightly pulled away. I opened my eyes and looked at him, seeing how he rubbed his cock with one hand while working on his wallet with the other. I looked at him confused but eventually realized he must search for a condom.**

**I bit my lip as I watched him for a second**

"Need help?" **I asked lowly. He smiled back at me**

"Sure... condom or... well... buddy?" **I swallowed. **

**Did I actually know what to do with a cock? I never touched one, not to mentioned, got a man to like what I was doing to their best parts. I sat up and grabbed him. Lowly letting my hands run over it. He smiled **

"You know... you can hold it tighter... it's not hurting... or at least I'd say if it hurt..." **he told me, taking this as easy as he always took everything, though this was harder than anything he could imagine to me. **

**Eventually I tightened my grip around him and rubbed up and down, trying to keep up the speed he had used. I had no idea back then I actually was doing a good job. But I noticed eventually as he had to stop working on his wallet several times to close his eyes. I smiled slightly hearing a soft moan from his once. I immediately increased the speed and felt his cock actually getting harder. Finally he got the good piece out and took over again. **

**I used the time while I was still sitting to kiss his chest gently, let my hands run over his muscles. It wasn't the first time I did it. We often slept at the others and it actually was no news for me to see him top-less. Done after a lot of distraction with the condom, he took my head in his hands and made me look at him **

"Ready?" **he whispered**

"As ready as I'll ever be" **I got out and smiled at him**

**Andy kissed me deeply once more while pushing me gently back. I was completely tensed up by my nervousness. I mean, he asked me, if I was ready, that meant, we'd go for it now, right? **

**Wrong! Andy didn't cut right to the chase. He again started to work on my body. He kissed me all over. Mainly the breast, which grew hard under each and every of his touches and kisses. He kissed the all known – and loved – neck and earlobe, knowing exactly I loved when he gently started to bite away at my neck. **

**He made out with my belly button and I gotta tell you, back then I thought, what I experienced then, was already the actual part. It was more intense than anything I ever felt. Before I knew it I was moaning and grasping for air. Andy noticed my condition and kissed back up to my face**

"We haven't even got started yet" **he whispered into my lips after gently brushing several kisses against them. **

**I smiled slightly and reached down. I grabbed his cock again. This time with more force than I actually had intended. He immediately grasped and after moving my hand just a few millimetres, he also softly moaned again **

"Oh yeah?" **I asked back, smiling cockily at him. He smirked at me **

"And you're sure you never did this before?" **he asked me, trying hard to stay serious**

"You can hold it tighter... your words" **I teased.**

"You wait!" **he told me as I felt his hands moving between my legs, tracing his fingers gently along my inner thighs. He didn't move the rest of his body. He kept looking into my eyes, though, it didn't take long, until his touches forced them shut.**

**My hands let go of him as I was falling into another high. I felt Andy's weight shifting. He pulled my thighs further apart and then started to kiss me. In no time he got me to enjoy his little show. I felt myself getting wet. I felt like exploding. **

"Andy" **I winced. It worked, as his attention right away was back on my face. My breath was heavy against him. I remember how I barely got to kiss him properly because I constantly ran out of air.**

"Your body's amazing" **he whispered into my ear, once more biting away on it. He had one hand on my face and the other I couldn't feel right now. **

**My heart was pounding in my chest. I dunno if it was from being turned on or a mix of fear and expectation. **

**I grasped as I suddenly felt something at my entrance, knowing It couldn't be Andy's mouth this time, for that was still somewhere near my face. Right away Andy stopped kissing me and looked at me **

"It's okay... nothing happened yet... we can stop..." **he offered me. My eyes were open by now but I just shook my head as I looked into his eyes** "I'm... trying not to hurt you, kay?" **I nodded and he just kissed me again.**

**Back then that wasn't at all what I wanted. I just wanted to take in a few deep breaths and then take whatever was to come. Andy however didn't seem to notice as he intensified the kisses and with time passing by slowly I relaxed. I again felt him rub something on my entrance. Probably it was his cock. I tried to stay cool **

'**_I'm trying not to hurt you'_ his words rung in my head and I just tried to relax as much as even possible. He kissed me deeply and before I even realized a huge pain shot through my body. It had been done. **

**I screwed my face, tried to wince and gasp for air all at the same time. He noticed and let go of my mouth, but also stopped pushing into me any more **

"You okay?"

**I nodded **

"It's normal it hurts" **I answered, trying to smile bravely. He looked at me concerned but actually didn't start kissing me again. He kept looking at me as he carefully forced himself deeper and deeper inside of me. **

**He stopped every time I guess my face screwed up too much. And I each time just gave him a reward by pulling him closer to me and pecking him several times, moving my waist as soon as I was ready for more. Andy was very gentle back then. He gave me the time I needed. I can't imagine any other man I would have wanted to take my virginity from me. **

**As soon as Andy had been 'in' with one last forceful throb of him, I started to actually like what he was doing. I just continued to look into his eyes and that's how we went on the rest of the party. Just looking into the other's eyes. **

**At some point, probably when my face looked less painful, he increased his speed. And finally I saw and heard him again as well. We had some starters' problems, but once we had started to go in one rhythm, both of us actually enjoyed it. **

**We moved forever and then I noticed how Andy's ears suddenly turned red. I was just about to ask if he was okay, but realized, I couldn't. My heartbeat and breath had accelerated into a marathon-like speed. Some weird sensation I had never felt before, washed through my body. Everything around me seemed to disappear – even Andy himself – as he pushed in just once very deep and I let out a scream, when I reached my first orgasm. **

**It wasn't until waaay later, that I noticed, Andy's ears always turned a crimson red before he came. **

**Unlike the tons of things I had read in the net and all, Andy continued to move inside of me after our explosion. He got more slow and I slowly felt myself cooling off. Yet feeling warm and wet inside. I continued lowly moaning, showing him, how much I enjoyed especially the slow ride. As Andy slowed down he started to kiss me again. His hands were all over me. **

**He didn't pull out but rolled us to our sides. He later told me why he always did these special things after we had done it. He said, he didn't want me to always carry his weight aand... he actually always enjoyed the few minutes, people – we – stayed this close to one another afterwards. I have to admit, that I grew to like this very much over the years as well. Back then however, I was confused. **

**I thought about what I had read. And Andy after the actually sex part didn't behave like any of the men in those stories. I pushed it aside. And just moved my hip lowly back and forth. I smiled seeing Andy close his eyes, but he then just pulled me closer to him and kept me at that exact place, signalizing me to stop, as we started to make out again **

**The second he finally pulled out of me, I realized I had been wrong. Andy wasn't a good lover. Andy was an amazing lover! Sure, I don't have much comparison, but if you love one kind of chocolate muffins do you even start on trying others or are you just sure this is perfect?!**

**We continued to kiss. It was all part of the process I like to entitle with the 'cooling-me-down-part' **

"Thank you" **I whispered into his lips. He just shook his head softly**

"No, thank you... this was the best I ever had"

**I let out a laugh, as I turned around, so we lay face to face to one another, our noses actually touching **

"Sure... I did do absolutely nothing... how can I be the bets you ever had?"

"Maybe it's... because you're the first I really do love?" **Andy asked. I smiled and again pecked his lips several times **

"Though I'm not quiet sure if it was that... but in my opinion... as far as I'm able to judge this... it really was amazing" **I told him. I realized I babbled and shut up as he kissed me again **

"See... you're agreeing with me"

"Ya... but... that's because I have no comparison..."

"You doubting I'm the best?" **he asked**

"No... I'm just saying... it's my first time... after like... 10 times with you... I could really, really tell, that this was amazing..."


	20. Spring 1997 Part 3

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 20:**  
_**Spring 1997 Part 3**

**--------------------**

**_Warning! This chapter contents sexual content!!! Anyone who's not interested in it, just skip this chappie!!!_**

"How was your first time?"** I asked after a loooong while. Andy was like the only one I knew, I hadn't asked yet **

"Don't go there..." **he laughed**

"What? C'mon... you know first hand like mine was... tell me..."

"Don't ruin an amazing evening with this, honey..."

"With what?"

"With this horrible, horrible, very, very horrible story"

"Didn't you say you're the best?"** I teased**

"Even champions have to learn" **he quipped and kissed me, a vain attempt to distract me**

"c'mon, tell me..." **I pleaded, after finally managing to push him slightly away**

"Alright... alright." **He told me sighing** "I was... umm... let me think... 14 I think" **he told me, sitting slightly up to grab my covers and pull them over the two of us. What I was kinda thankful for, since I was getting kinda cold after all the sweating.**

"You think? It was your first time for god's sake!!"

"Ya... so?"

"I think I'll never forget today... I mean... the actual date and all..."

"That's different... you're a woman... women have to know this..."

"Ooh you have no idea how much I right now would love to kick your butt for this comment..."

**Andy smiled and kissed me **

"Not at all... cause you love me and you don't want to see me in any kind of pain" **he told me sweetly **

"Don't change the subject now..."

**He sighed again **

"well... okay, so I was 14 and... all of the guys of my class – including me – were bragging about how they had already done it like a hundred times but everyone knew, none of it actually was true – well maybe it was true... but it wasn't coming inside a woman... it maybe was coming while looking at women in the playboy."

"You had playboys? How the hell did you people get to playboys at the age of 14?!"

"You don't wanna know..."

"I think I do... cause... I just asked..."

**Andy grumbled **

"Well... I was... one day... going through some of the old stuff of my parents in the attic and... In a box of my dad..."

"Okay!!! I heard enough!!" **I protested. Andy just laughed**

"I told you, you didn't..."

"Ya whatever... on with the story..."

"Okay, well, there was this girl in my class... she was a real slut. And that not only in wishing so, but in reality. Everyone knew, the one getting through to her, would have cracked the jackpot. I dunno how my little tricks worked... but they did. She at some point got interested in me... unlike all the others. Her parents were divorced. And her mom had a new boyfriend, so she was often out of their apartment. She took me over and... The second she closed the door she was all over me. She didn't know, I was new to this. Naturally not. My buddy was standing straight right away as I saw her boobs. But we continued to make out... for a good while. And so the soldier lost his wanting. I tell you, I dunno why, but I just couldn't come. She tried everything to get my cock hard but hell, nothing worked, I was just too nervous. You have no idea how much I cursed myself back then."

**I couldn't help but laugh **

"You wanted to use her like a virginity taking robot... and you were getting yourself none..."

"That's not funny..." **he told me**

"Oh yes it is" **I continued to giggle, till he actually started to tickle me **

"Stop laughing! Not everyone gets private lessons by a pro" **he told me and at this started laughing as well. It needed a while till we both had calmed down again**

"But... since it was the story of your first time... it must have worked eventually..."

"Ya... I went to the bathroom, as she was getting pissed... I splashed cold water over my face and tried to get a clear head. Then told myself, to be a man and get this crap over with. I went back to her bedroom and fucked her. I know I was miserable, but... I just wanted to get it over with. I mean... I was in her for like two seconds, came and got out again."

**I turned my head down and hid the side of my face under the cover, the front in his chest and tried to suppress more laughing **

"Stop that" **he told me, obviously getting what I was doing **

"I can't... I mean... c'mon... we needed like... what? 2 hours for this and you had it like 5 minutes with her..."

"I think... if she had wanted more... she would have shown me what to do... to give her a proper fuck... but I think she realized, I just was once more one of those little boys, wanting her for no other reason but to... finally ride a woman. I was kinda ashamed of myself. She told me she'd take a shower and since I felt not as great as I had expected... I just left while she was showering. We never talked a word after that anymore."

"Did you tell your friends?"

"No... That's the thing. The guys bragging about it don't know a thing about sex."

"What about Jase?"

**Andy rolled his eyes **

"Jason's another case. His strategy is to attract women with his wild stories... that's why he always talks that loud about it."

"Baaaad strategy..." **I told him, actually being a little disgusted at even the imagination**

"There are enough falling for it, believe me..."

"So you told no one about any of your girls?" **I asked him, changing the subject**

"I did talk about it eventually. But not with everybody. Few people know about my sex life. My dad knows about Cindy. He... he noticed there was something wrong with me and made me talk. He laughed about me and just told me that I had lots to learn. That was when he left me alone again making me feel not at all better than before. A week later he sat me down properly talking to me about the major dos and don'ts. He actually was the one, telling me, with wanting to brag and just intenting to fuck a woman to the moon you get a woman nowhere. Neither if you just see if you enjoy it yourself. Good sex can only happen if both enjoy it and want it. Only if a certain respect and honesty is there between the people in it. Aaaand you have to be aware of what the whole act is all about. What its consequences can be."

"Your dad's a very wise man"

**Andy nodded **

"Ya... and believe me... the next few women were certainly grateful for this little input."

"How many..."

"Prue..."

"No, you're my boyfriend... and no fact is gonna change that, but I wanna know things like these..."

"8 or 9..."

"With me?"

"10, I guess..."

"Did you have a relationship with them?"

**Andy nodded **

"Ya. Only Cindy and... Jane – I think was her name - wasn't... my girlfriend had broken up with me... I needed something to get over it..."

"What was your best? Honestly."

**He looked into my eyes and kissed me... just as I was about to protest he looked at me tenderly again **

"You"

**I closed my eyes, trying to suppress the small smile on my lips. I knew he was honest this time. I felt it. I kissed him several more times and turned around, pulling his arms around me and closing my eyes. He gently ran his hands over my stomach. My waist. he breathed tender kisses on my neck and shoulder. I just let my hands rest on his. Every now and then just trailing my fingers over his arms. **

"Andy?"

"mmh?"

"I love you"

"I love you, too, Prue"** he whispered into my ear and pulled me closer to his body. I dunno how long we lay there, just exchanging small tenderness, but we both eventually fell asleep.**


	21. Summer 1997

**_Charmed... the other way around Chapter 21:  
_Summer 1997**

**--------------------**

**I had thought for weeks what to give Andy for his birthday but after we spend that night together I finally had figured what would be perfect. Just to get the said item was a little complicated. **

**Not that it wasn't easy to get, but I didn't know if I really could make myself get said item. I waited for several more days. It was just one day before Andy's birthday, when I finally realized I needed to go through with this or else I would be the only one, not having a present for him. **

**I went downtown and as soon as I was inside the bookstore, I felt like suffocating. I felt like everyone was starring at me, even before I was even going on search for what I intended to get. It felt like everyone could read from my mind what I wanted in the store. **

**I looked around for some more in other sections before I went to the more mature category. I looked around and it didn't take long, till I found what I was searching. **

**The book was available in three different sizes. I thumbed through them very quickly and decided to take the big one. The medium one had weird painted persons inside and so I rather liked the big version with photos. Now the hardest part for me came. **

**I mean, looking at the dirtier books wasn't so much of a deal. But buying it was. I sighed deeply. I hated to go through with this and still, I knew, I wasn't the shy and pulled back person from 2 years ago anymore. I could do it. Even if it was just to show everyone how brave I really was. I nodded to myself. And at the same time couldn't help but smile. Gosh, Andy really got me into things. Without him I'd never be here. Or would I?**

**I went to the till and looked expectantly at the shop assistant, waiting for him to tell me how much it was. I again was afraid of what people would think of me and had this weird feeling everyone was looking at me, but as I looked around, everyone was just simply minding their own businesses. Not even the shop assistant looked at me in some kind of freak way. **

**I smiled self consciously and paid the man, before taking the book, which now had disappeared into a plastic bag and left the shop again. As I stepped outside, I was smiling somewhat proudly to myself. At home I started to read it. I have to say I was satisfied with my choice and would be the rest of my life. It really was something the both of us could enjoy reading and experimenting. I wrapped it into gift paper and went to bed. **

**My alarm clock rang at exactly midnight. I smiled slightly and reached for my ceil, calling Andy's.**

"Mmh?" **a very sleepy Andy murmured. I couldn't help but smile**

"Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday my teddy bear. Happy birthday to you" **I sang in the most seducing voice I could summon**

"If I open my door are you gonna stand there with a bow around your lower parts and breasts?" **he asked after several speechless minutes. After the first time we had done it, we were constantly all over one another. And if we couldn't keep body contact there was dirty talk on the phone or by little letters left everywhere in my apartment or short messages on our ceils.**

"No!!"

"But I'd reeeeeeeeeeeeeeally like that!"

"Ya, but your parents probably wouldn't be so pleased" **I told him laughing**

"What if you wrapped in two bows is what I'm gonna wish for while blowing out the candles?"

"Then, I'll tell you, that you can't always have everything you want" **I answered cockily.**

"Why again are we sleeping tonight separately?"

**I laughed **

"Go back to sleep"

"Only if you come here"

"Andy... we'll see tomorrow, kay?"

**He sighed **

"What about the bows?"

"Sweet dreams, honey!" **I told him laughing and hung up the phone.**

**The next afternoon I went to Andy's. I was a little early, but that was something I intended on. After all, Andy shouldn't unpack my present in front of all his family. I rang the door bell and Julia, Andy's mom, opened the door for me **

"Prue, hey... good seeing you!"

"Hey Julia..." **I answered smiling**

"Andy!!! Prue's here!" **she yelled** "he's upstairs..." **she told me**

"Okay... I'm going, if that's okay..."

"Sure, go ahead" **she told me smiling again. I walked for the stairs and ran upstairs. I got to his door, just as he walked out **

"Whoa! Not so fast handsome" **I told him and pushed him back into his room and closed the door behind us then kissed him passionately **"happy birthday"

"Wow... I thought you didn't like the bow idea..."

**I smiled and kissed him **

"I'm here to give you your present...and it's not the bows thing or do you see any bows?"

"Well... maybe this present has several layers... maybe I first need to unwrapping this pressie for me to see the bows..." **he mumbled into my lips as he started to try and get my clothes off of me. **

"Stop it... that's not what I meant..." **I told him, pushing him slightly away and kissed him gently then handed him the book. He took it from me and placed it on his nightstand**

"I'll open it later, I first have something else to unwrap" **he told me, taking me over to his bed and gently pulled me into his arms, as soon as he lay.**

"Andy, please... can you open it now...?"

"Already starting, baby" **he answered as he kissed down my neck and into my cleavage**

"Not that... the present I bought you" **I told him, my eyes closed already though. He sighed deeply and pulled away from me. He reached over me and grabbed the package on his nightstand. He felt and shook it for a second and looked at me**

"What's that some text-book?"

"Could you just open it?"

**Andy sighed and ripped the gift wrapping open. His face brightened with every inch he got free **

"A Kamasutra?" **he asked speechless, trailing his fingers over the cover, like it was some kind of a treasure.**

"The fine art of love making… thought we could have some fun with it..." **I smirked.**

"I love you, you know that, right?" **he asked, ripping his gaze off the book and smiled at me. I simply couldn't help but laugh**

"You better... because it took me a hell of a nerve to get this"

**He smiled and kissed me **

"Can I still have the bow thingy as well?"

**I laughed **

"Andy!!"

**He pulled me closer and kissed me, as my hands gently wrapped around his neck. He pulled me on top of him and kept his arms around me while we made out. It was – like mostly – me who tried to stay somewhat serious and pulled away **

"You're looking pretty handsome today..." **I told him, fumbling with the collar of his black button up shirt.**

"Ya? I hoped I could get a chance at topping you... but you again got me to look like shit" **he quipped smiling. **

**I knew Andy was going to wear black and so I bought myself a red dress with creamy roses all over it. The outlines were painted black. **

"That's so not true!" **I answered him**

"Andy!!"

"We're coming in a second, mom!!" **he yelled back downstairs**

"I hate this family crap. I just wanna be alone with you maybe... learn some stuff" **he said, his face building up a smirk**

"We have all night..." **I tried to reassure him**

"Sounds fair enough" **he whispered into my lips as he stole himself several more kisses. I smiled and kissed him **

"Let's get downstairs already before your mom gets mad." **I told him, moving off of him and getting up, smoothing my dress back down. Andy just sighed and moved into a sitting position on the bed**

"You came with Victor and Claire?"

"No... They weren't set yet... and I didn't exactly want you to open my present in front of your whole family... so I wanted to come earlier." **I told him and turned back around to face him. He just laughed and wrapped his arms again around my waits, while still sitting on the bed, pulling me once more closer to him**

"My mom probably would have gotten a heart attack!" **he told me looking up at me. I leaned down and kissed him gently**

"Let's go" **I whispered and stood up straight again. He made some crying sound and hid his face in my stomach. I laughed** "c'mon, you're a big boy now and can't hide behind me anymore. Besides if my big boy's good today... he'll have lots of fun playing tonight" **I told him smiling and let my hands run through his short hair. Caressing his head gently. **

**He enjoyed my soft nuzzling for several more minutes, sighed and then finally stood up. He checked his hair over in the mirror – gosh I gotta tell you, that man really is crazy about his hair!! – and then wrapped his arm around me, as we went down the stairs together**


	22. Spring 1999 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 22:**  
_**Spring 1999 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**And so the years passed by. Andy and I were happy together. Sure we had our ups and downs. We fought a lot, but therefore, we also always had amazing make up 'parties'. It didn't need long for us to have a part in the other's life and closet. **

**My love for Andy seemed to grow by the day and we both became part of each other's families. Big events like Thanksgiving, Christmas, Independence Day and all of these holidays we celebrated together. Together that is, dad and Claire, Julia and Richard, me and Andy and naturally Abbey, who grew to be my little sister. **

**College not always made it easy for us to be together. The subjects we studied couldn't be more different. Andy dealt with criminology, with argumentation classes and social classes and I was held up at architectural stuff. The only subject we shared was psychology, for you needed for both, a detective and someone design homes for people, skills in psychology. **

**The friends we had, mostly stayed. But the meetings decreased, as Andy and I enjoyed our times together more. However we often went out together with Janny and Dave on double dates. But Andy and I both had responsibilities and as we grew more and more up, the partying subsided and left us to nights of studying. **

**I like to claim, that we both had quiet an impact on the other's life. I dunno when it was exactly, that we almost were at the same grade of mature and childish, but eventually we arranged ourselves on the same level.**

**My calm, serious and aim driven kind affected Andy to calm down a little. He took college more serious. He wasn't the stupid little kid, who just went running around, doing all day what he was up to. He still had boyish treats, but we wouldn't be talking about Andy, if those treats were gone. I love them. All of them. **

**What changed for me, had become very obvious for everyone who knew me well. I got more easily out of my shell. I was more outgoing. Became more of a party girl. More daring. **

**But the arriving of our graduation made the both of us fall back into the old ways of dealing with it. While I was studying day and night and tried to make Andy flow along with it, he was back to his partying days and whenever I tried to get him to study with me, he just joked about and distracted me. **

**I think we both panicked. I mean, after college, the real life started. And I wanted to graduate as best as possible. I wanted the best start of our new life. Andy however had suddenly realized, our youth was going to be over and so tried to enjoy every possible second. I think you even could say, he tried to run away from growing up. From being responsible. From being a real man. **

"So what Freud tried to say was..."

"That every person is a little crazy... and that we all are meant to be sent into mad-houses"

"Andy!"

"oh, c'mon, Prue... we did this the whole day... our exam is tomorrow... what we didn't get until now... we won't get anymore... let's just go... c'mon... relax a little... party a little... please..."

"You're damn right, our exam is tomorrow. The first of them. I can't just run away from it, Andy. We can't."

"I'm not running away... I'm trying to relax a little... so my brain doesn't go on overload tomorrow..." **he told me, got up from his place and walked up behind me, starting to kiss my neck and gently bite my earlobe. I smiled a little and went along for several minutes, and then I pulled back again**

"Andy please... if you think, you're ready then go... celebrate or... whatever... but I wanna study some more..."

**Andy let out a loud laugh **

"Are you trying to kid me here? If I am ready... then you are a hundred times more!!! Besides, who says I wanna go away alone?" **he asked me smirking while letting himself fall back into the arm chair he in the meantime occupied like always when we were at mine.**

**I tried hard to suppress a smile myself. I knew, the second I was going to leave my point of view just a tiny bit, he had won and pulled me onto his side. Andy always made things seem easy and so you easily let yourself slide into his way of thinking. But as much as I know now that he actually was right, back then I just couldn't stop studying this easily. I felt like I knew nothing. **

**I just had opened my mouth to answer as I heard steps on the stairs. I looked up and found Claire standing there **

"Hey you two... Victor ordered some pizza for your guys. I would have brought it down, but he insisted on you guys coming upstairs." **She told us smiling**

"How come?"

"He thinks, the two of you have studied enough and... that you, missy, would not go to sleep at all if this continued on any longer" **she told us, looking and pointing in special sections directly at me**

"Ha!! See... even your dad thinks you're crazy about this!" **Andy told me**

"Well, I'm sorry, but... I feel like I know absolutely nothing anymore. I mean, there are so many sections, we haven't reread... I just..."

"Should relax a little..." **Claire stopped me in my rant.** "Your father and I - and obviously also Andy - are a hundred percent sure, you're well prepared for tomorrow. Everything you do now, is just loading yourself. You need to relax. If you don't stop working yourself up, you'll be all exhausted tomorrow and that won't help you either. Now c'mon... before pizza's cold..."

**I sighed deeply and looked at Andy. I wanted him to understand me. I knew he did deep down. I wanted him to support me. I wanted him to tell me, I wasn't that paranoid and annoying as everyone – including himself - said I was. He locked his eyes with mine and then looked down, sighing, then he looked back up at Claire **

"Could you leave us for a second?"

**Claire just nodded and went upstairs. Andy got up from the armchair he was sitting at a little away from me and moved over to me. He closed the books which lay all over the living. He sat down next to me and picked my face gently, lifting my face to be on his eyelevel. The other hand, gently took one of my hands **

"You are going to listen to me now. I know you're scared. So am I. but, if anyone of this class is prepared, it's you. If anyone can do it, it's you. Stop being so... insecure about yourself. I know you can do this. Everyone does. Finally realize that you will kick their buds big times tomorrow." **He told me the whole time glancing deeply into my eyes. I dunno how he always does this, but it calms me down every time. He smiled, probably because he noticed my muscles stopped being tense. Then I saw a sparkle in his eyes, as it does always, when he came up with a plan.**

"Now... how about this... we go eat that pizza... fetch our notes... and some bathing stuff... and I take us to the swimming pool. At this time, there won't be much people. We can relax a little there. Swim a little. Sun bath a little under those weird lights. I'll give you a massage. Or we just lay in one of those laying chairs and chill out a little. Read through some stuff every now and then. Finally we get back here, have a good catch of sleep before I take you tomorrow to that yummy bakery for a huge breakfast, before we heed into that exam together."

**I smiled slightly and kissed him**

"That a yes?"

"That's a yes" **I confirmed and his smile exploded and he put his weight on me, forcing me to fall back on the couch, as he started to passionately kiss me**

"Pizza..." **I whispered after having enjoyed his outburst for a bit**

"Damn it!" **he cursed. I couldn't help but laugh as I gently placed another kiss on his lips. When we pulled away again, he looked at me seriously** "I don't think I ever loved someone or something as much as I love you" **he told me.**

"Me too" **I answered as a small tear left my eye. I was stunned at his honesty. I mean, not that we didn't tell another that we loved the other, but he never said it with such an expression in his eyes. With such seriousness in his voice. **

**Those three simple words soon had been something like a routine to us. Seldom I got the feeling, this was really coming deep from the heart. But this, right now, made me feel it once more. I knew Andy was the one. He moved a hand to brush the tear away and we then shared one last kiss before heading upstairs.**


	23. Spring 1999 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 23:**  
_**Spring 1999 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**The night at the swimming pool was amazing. The swimming pool Andy took me to was inside and it had a huge wellness part included. Sure, you had to pay more, to get into the wellness part, but it definitely was worth it. I finally was able to relax. No matter if it was just lying around on some chair or diving into the cool water I just could let go of everything. **

**Water always had been my element, if you could call it that. Whenever I shower, take a bath or simply splash water on my face, I have this amazing feeling of being free. No boundaries, not even the physical ones. There was nothing better to think than to look outside the window on a rainy day, watching the drops move on the window or standing outside under an umbrella to listen to the soft sounds the rain made. In my living room I even had one of those small fountains, which gently trickled away. **

**Andy wasn't approaching me much. I felt his gaze the whole time on me, and still he never came up to me, held me or kissed me. He just looked. I think he knew how comfortable I was and didn't want to ruin my state of mind. **

**Since that night Andy always took me to the swimming pool when I was stressed out and thought I just couldn't let go of everything. We never talked about it. I guess he just felt I was changing my actions, when I was there. Aaaand, I also think, he likes to watch me in the swimming pool. He always claims, my body would look amazing when I was surrounded by it. He often watches me in the shower as well. He also told me once, that it just simply made him happy to see me this relaxed in and around water. **

**I swam several rounds and like always, I didn't notice anything around me. I always am completely focused on myself. My body. When I swam, I noticed my heartbeat and breathing more conscious. I felt every muscle in my body. There never was anything in my mind, other than my swift motions in the liquid around me. **

**After several rounds, I finally climbed out of the pool. I felt Andy's gaze right again on me. I looked back up at him and smiled gently, walking over to him. **

"Hey beauty"** he greeted when I let myself sink into his arms **

"Thank you"

"For what?"

"For this..."

"I don't think I ever saw something as amazing as you swimming" **he told me and gently started to bite my neck. I tried to hide my smile and enjoyed his biting and soft kissing for a bit, before pulling back **

"There are people around" **I told him, turning around to face him **

"So?"

"Andy!!" **I chuckled, hitting him playfully. He just pulled me closer and kissed me properly **

"What about the whirlpool? I bet it's amazing to be in the outside area by night... in the whirlpool... just you and me... and the stars" **he asked gently after pulling away**

"Sounds great" **I whispered back and immediately he got up and took me outside.**

**It was freezing cold, considering, it was pretty warm in the hall, so no swimmer would catch something. I right away shivered heavily. He wrapped his arms around me, as we walked as fast as possible towards the whirlpool. I relaxed right away again, as the warm, almost hot water run around my skin. Andy sat down and pulled me onto his lap **

"I should take you here more often. I never saw you this eased up."

"I dunno why, but... I always feel very comfortable around water. You should really try taking a bath with me every now and then." **I smirked and kissed him** "you know... at home... in my bathtub... just you and I... locked doors... Candles."

"Riiight" **he smirked and kissed me passionately and when he pulled away he was suddenly like exchanged. **

**He was completely serious. I leaned closer to him and placed my face on his. Forehead on forehead. Nose on nose. My lips from time to time gently reached out for him **

"What is it?" **I asked worriedly. **

**He looked back into my eyes and like hypnotized me with them. I just couldn't take my eyes off of his anymore. Not like I actually wanted that. **

"I searched for so long for the right situation to ask this... and I don't think it could get any better..."

"Andy... what's..."

"Shh... just listen." **He told me. I felt him nervously twitch my hair on my back.** "I love you, Prue and... I don't wanna spend one tiny second without you anymore. Move in with me. Let me be your family. Be my family. Marry me."

**I was shocked. I hadn't expected this. Ever! I tried to pull away, but I couldn't. My eyes started to water. He was right. This was the very best moment and at the same time it wasn't. **

"Andy... I..."

"No... Don't start with this... this just means you're gonna say no..." **he told me desperately. I bit my lip. I knew I'd break his heart **"just say yes, please, Prue..." **I closed my eyes and let the tears run freely **

"I... I love you so much as well, Andy. I want you to be my family. You are for god's sake my family. But... please... don't make me say yes right now..."

**Andy looked down. I could tell I just crushed his whole world. He let go of my hair **

"We better get back inside" **he mumbled, shifting me away.**

"Andy..." **he got up and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I got out as well** "Andy, wait!" **I called again. Again with no use. I sighed heavily and closed my eyes. Tears were still coming from them. I looked up and watched him pack up his stuff inside. I walked in without another word. We barely talked while getting ready to leave. He didn't look at me again. **

**We were back at the car when I looked at him again. He put the key in its lock and wanted to start the car up, as I placed my hand on his, stopping him **

"I listened to you... can you now please listen to me?"

**He sighed and moved his hands away from the keys and placed both his hands in his lap, looking down at them **

"Look at me..." **I asked him tenderly, but he didn't react** "Andy, please, look at me." **I asked him more desperately **

"Could you for god's sake finally look at me, cause I love you damn airhead!!"

**I didn't get I was this upset before I heard myself yelling and then my eyes were filled with tears again **

"What do you expect of me, Prue?" **he asked me, finally looking at me again** "I just asked you to marry me and you said... you said no"

"No I didn't... you didn't listen to me, Andy!!"

"So... you're gonna marry me?"

"At some point... yes. and... I swear I'd love nothing more but to say yes now."

"Then why don't you?!" **he yelled. It was my time to look down.**

"Andy, our exams are on. We're gonna graduate. We're gonna have to find jobs!! A wedding – a wedding like I want - isn't just planned over night. Let's just... first get this all over with. Be settled in our jobs. Be independent form our parents. Then... then I'll gladly accept you asking me to marry you. But right now... we're not even standing on our own feet. I don't wanna head into things. I don't wanna rush things. Things are perfect and... I love you, more than you stupid airhead can imagine... and some day we'll be standing in front of an altar and say yes... I'm sure of that, but right now is just not the time..."

**Andy again looked down and it drove me crazy, not to look into his eyes. Not to see, what was going on in his head right now. He nodded slowly, and then looked back at me. I still could read the disappointment in his eyes **

"I love you" **I told him seriously again**

"I love you, too"

"I promise I'll say yes one day."

"You better... cause... I've got the ring already at home..."

**I smiled and leaned over and kissed him. When he pulled away he started the car and drove us back to his house. We snuck upstairs to his little apartment in the attic – his parents had given him that space after learning we were going serious – and cuddled into bed together. I wore one of his t-shirts while he was only in his boxers. I pulled his arms around me and snuggled closer into his chest **

"You know... if you turn me down on the proposal you at least gotta say yes to moving in with me..."

**I opened my mouth... but closed it again. I turned around and propped myself up on an elbow to be able to look down at his face, which was slightly lit by the light from the moon form one of his roof windows. **

"You serious?"

**Andy nodded **

"I talked already to my dad. about us maybe... one day moving in here and... he said he'd be fine with it and... I asked him if it was possible to install a small kitchen and how much it'd cost to do so. He said it was no problem, and that if I wanted to, I could get the kitchen to my graduation."

**I felt a smile wash over my face and nodded **

"I love the idea"

"You do?"

"Ya. and... we... we can get used to each other..." **I smirked**

"Riiight..."

"Hey... you never had me for 24 hours... I can be lots to deal with"

"Oh I'm sure of that" **he said, sounding serious, though I knew he joked. We kissed again to seal the spoken pact**

"We should go to sleep... exams start tomorrow."

**Andy sighed **

"Did you have to remind me?" **he grumbled. I laughed and kissed him another once.**

"I love you"

"I love you too" **he answered and kissed me again before I nestled into his chest and closed my eyes. **

"Andy..."

"Mm?"

"We gotta get a bathtub, too, okay?"

"Sure..."** I don't remember saying that, but I guess as we were heading into sleep neither of us really consciously took in what we said anymore**

**That night, I dreamt of mine and Andy's future. How we lived together as a happily married couple. Two amazing kids running about. A golden retriver puppy close on their heals. It was like my first night in my new home. And you always say, the first dream you have in your new home was gonna be the one fulfilling. I always wished for it to become more than just a dream. Too bad, it was only in theory my first night in our apartment...**


	24. Summer 1999

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 24:**  
_**Summer 1999 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**The weeks which were stuffed with our exams were stressing. Andy and I barely met. I couldn't wait to finally see him again. Properly see him. Properly enjoy spending time with him. I kinda felt, like I was neglecting him. But finally all the pressure was taken from us. It was over.**

**In a few weeks – while waiting for the damn results – I grew completely nuts. Andy was almost as nervous as me, but we somehow distracted us with searching for furniture for our new apartment. The apartment together. Andy wanted me to feel home at practically his apartment and so we decided to have completely new stuff. **

**Dad freaked out when I told him what Andy and I planned. He didn't speak to me for a week. He talked to Andy, like nothing happened, but he completely ignored me. Then suddenly, one evening, he stood in my bedroom**

"Whatever you need, just tell me..."

**I had starred at him speechless, got up and hugged him tightly. He cried. And so did I. it needed an hour for everything to calm. I told him, I loved him and that I was thankful for him to open all of that up to me. That this all was his fault, by searching me. By getting me out. By taking me in. By making me go to therapy. By letting me go to college. By finally giving me the love I needed.**

**We had planned out every little detail of the new apartment. All about the money, all about the colours, the places where what would go and all of this. We were painting when my ceil phone started to go off. It was dad, telling me excitingly, that my results had arrived. **

**The following day we had a picnic at the park. Dad and Claire, Andy's parents, me and Andy. Abbey was staying at some friend's house. Not some friend's... her best friend's. Piper and Abbey were like twins. She was a good kid. Maybe a little shy, but that somehow gave me a connection to her. The two of them matched perfectly. One the teller, the other the listener... it so reminded me on me and Andy.**

**Anyway, back to the topic: at the picnic, Andy and I opened the envelopes of our results. It was perfect. The fact, that Andy hadn't done quiet so well in most exams, was covered by the presence of me, dad and Claire. When we got home, no one even remembered to yell anymore. Otherwise Richard was proud on Andy for having a b+ in criminalistic. **

**The day of our graduation, was the day we moved in. it's too bad I don't remember too much of that day anymore. Andy and I were completely exhaust and just fell into our new bed, dozing off in no time.**

**The emotions which ran through my mind, as I opened my eyes the next morning I'll never forget. It wasn't only waking in a new surrounding. **

**It was waking in an all new world. It still had that touch of perfection. Do you know the feeling after you renovated and you for the first time sit or lay in your ready room? It's that moment you never forget. Whether you are overwhelmed, or you're disappointed. I felt overwhelmed.**

**It was waking in complete freedom. Just me and Andy, no one else. Nothing there. Standing on our own feet. Not completely, since we still lived in the house of Andy's parents, but waking right there felt like, it was only Andy and me living on this world.**

**It was waking knowing, that you had done the very last step. I had moved out of my dad's. There was no way back. Everything came crushing onto me. all the things, my dad had realized the moment I told him, I was moving out and he accepted already the moment he stood in my door, came crushing onto me. I felt completely alone.**

**Free, New, together and alone. Never in my life had I ever experienced such a rollercoaster of feelings. I felt the sudden surge to call dad. It was not like I didn't like our new apartment. I loved it. But it was like running into a street, then realizing, you're scared about what's to come and want to turn around, but there just suddenly is a brick wall. You have no choice of going back. Before I knew it, I was crying. Up to this day, I don't know why I was crying. Because of sadness or happiness... **

**Because of being free? Because I finally didn't feel any boundaries anymore? Because I finally could be me? Because of being new? Because nothing was familiar anymore? Because I felt like newborn? Because of being together? Because I finally committed to belong to someone? Because it was just Andy and me now? Because of being alone? Because I had to stand on my own feet now? Because there was no daddy to run back to? Because I didn't know who I was anymore? Because...**

**I peeled myself from Andy and went to the bathroom. My bathroom. I stood at the door for several minutes, trying to comprehend, trying to get into my head, that this was MY bathroom now. I couldn't. I couldn't tell myself, this was my bathroom. My bathroom had white tiles with yellow accessory all over. This was completely different. **

**The tiles still were white, but there were some parts where tiny mosaic tiles in all shades of blue you can imagine jumped at you. The shelves all around the sinks were filled with rattan baskets which – one day – would be filled with our stuff. There was no sign someone actually lived here. No sign I lived here. No tooth brush lying around. No brush with hair on it. No nothing. Two sinks. A big shower hid behind a wall. No bathtub. Only furniture. Shining new furniture. No love. No life.**

**I forced myself to finally step inside and closed the door behind me again. I stepped in front of one of the sinks – on the blue carpet – and was almost scared to touch it. I'd take that touch of perfection off it, if I only touched it. I felt like I was in a museum. Maybe I was. **

**I sighed deeply and finally my hand moved and I moved the tab, making water actually run from it. Did I now ruin the perfection? Did I just step a little more into the bathroom, that was going to be mine? I sighed and washed my face. Then looked up with water still rolling down my face and looked at my appearance in the mirror. **

**Who am I? What am I? Where do I belong? **

**I shook my head to tear myself from starring at my appearance and dried my face on one of the blue – no, they weren't yellow anymore – towels. I left the bathroom through the other door and was confronted with the shelves, we had put up to shield our working space off from the rest of the apartment and especially from people coming from the stairs. **

**As I turned to my right I send a short glance at the new wardrobe. There still hung nothing. Then starred at the kitchen. I had an own kitchen! **

**Red tiles, birch wood and white painted fronts. And on the little island of cabinets we wanted to use as our dining table was laying the first visible sign of someone actually living in this museum. I smiled slightly and plopped down in one of the bar stools around the cooking island. **

**I moved my jacket from the top of the 'table' and accidentally dropped my purse. I looked down and slid from the bar stool, picking it up again. I went back to the wardrobe and hung my jacket up. With my purse still in hand I walked around the wall the wardrobe was on and stood in the middle of the living. It was opposite the kitchen. **

**I looked up at the door which again would lead to the bedroom. The whole apartment was all one big o-shaped thing. My view shifted from the closed bedroom door to the wall next to it. Andy had doubled the wall in thickness and then had made little quadratic shapes into it, just big enough to stick in a CD. The whole wall was full of our CDs. I smiled more. More signs of someone actually living here and still, I didn't feel home in this strange landscape. **

**I dropped myself on the couch. There were two red armchairs and one sofa. All in a half circle shape. My eyes drifted from the sea green – or blue? – wall back to the red tiles of the kitchen. Perfect. Not even one tiny mistake. **

**I looked down, opened the purse in my lap and got my ceil out. I starred at it for a long time. The only connection to my old life. The only connection to home. To how things used to be. **

**I looked around again. Was this really what I ever could call 'home'? I missed Nala badly. I knew the second she would be meowing at me again, this all would feel somewhat – at least a tiny little bit – closer at home than now. **

**I picked the number of dad and again looked up. I looked back at the kitchen island, where my jacket had laid before. It was back to perfection. I sighed and looked back down at my ceil. 'Dad' stood in capital letters on the display. He was only a phone call away, I told myself, but it didn't reassure me at all. **

**Without even noticing it, I had pushed the button. I only noticed I had pushed the call button, when I noticed, the change on the display. Calling. I closed my eyes and then there was it... **

"Victor Bennett?" **it sounded on the other end of the line, and I would have loved to start crying again. Instead I just stared at the ceil in my hand like it was the sin of my life, this thing had made me call dad. I moved the phone to my ear and heard dad's breathing. I closed my eyes again. I wished so much for his presence. I slip my tongue over my dry lips, but I couldn't get my voice to speak.** "Hello?" **I heard dad's voice ringing in my head again**

"Hey dad" **I heard my voice. It sounded strange. It wasn't mine**

"Hey sweetie... what's going on?"

"I just... call to say..." **I swallowed **"don't forget to feed Nala, okay?"

"Prue..." **I almost could see him smiling when he said my name**

"I know... just wanted to make sure... we'll pick her later, kay?"

"You're always welcome here... you know that"

**I looked down and hesitated. **

"I love you daddy" **I mumbled into the phone and then hung up. New tears sprang to my eyes and again I pushed them away. I looked around and again, I felt lost in my own home. I closed my eyes and got up again. **

**I went back to the bedroom and sat down on the chair I wanted to have. It was fixed on the ceiling, formed like a rocking chair. I looked over at Andy's sleeping form and couldn't help but smile. The bed... it couldn't be a piece of a museum. Not the way the sheets were arranged and Andy was sprawled over it.**

**I looked around the room. I still can't believe Andy really accepted it that way. The room was the only one, which was exactly like the one I drew. I never changed it. We never discussed it. We searched forever for little details, and still, nothing had changed from that first scrape. **

**The walls were painted a soft vanilla, except the one, the bed was rested on. It was painted in the most amazing shade of mauve you've ever seen. The bedding had almost the same shade and had some white flowers on it. A white carpet lay on each side of the bed. I never had imagined the birch wood would go so well with the purple. **

**The nightstands, the bed, the closets and the big trunk at the end of the bed were almost completely made of wood. Birch wood, like I already said. The pieces of furniture all had little frosted glass windows. Even the drawers had. **

**At the head of the bed, on the purple wall, hung a big round mirror, which had a mosaic-frame around it. The mosaic was also made of mirror pieces. You could look at it forever. You could get lost in it. Andy fixed it with some space behind it. Then installed light behind the mirror. The evening he showed me the magic glow, I couldn't wait to sleep in it or spend a romantic night there with Andy. **

**My eyes wandered over the black and white pictures of me and Andy which hung on the wall. They all had a birch wood framing. My eyes shifted to Andy. He looked so innocent. He looked like an angel in that bed. I fastened the white blanket I had wrapped around myself and smiled. I knew I was happy. And still there was this tiny little needle stitch right into my heart, I couldn't put aside.**

**Andy stirred after what seemed to me like forever. I smiled as one of his arms went on search for my body. He made some kind of weird sound and moved from lying on his stomach to his side. When he opened his eyes he looked right at me. A smile immediately flashed on his face **

"Hey..." **he mumbled sleepily**

"Hey" **I answered softly**

"What ya doing?"

"Nothing..."

"c'mere..."

**I smiled slightly and moved over to the bed. He pulled me into his arms and we just lay there for... I don't even know how long. We didn't talk. We just lay there, enjoying the moment.**

"You okay?" **he mumbled into my ear, once more reading my thoughts.**

"I will be..." **I answered softly. Andy smiled and kissed the space just behind my ear softly**

"What do you think of breakfast in our new kitchen?" **he asked several minutes later**

"We even have stuff there already?"

"I could get some stuff downstairs..."

"Can we just stay here?"

"For how long?"

"Minutes... hours... days... weeks... months... years... decades... centuries... forever?"

"You wanna hide here..."

"I'm scared" **I answered in a whisper, which was just barely audible.**

"I'm starving..." **he just answered. I couldn't help but laugh and turn around in his arms so I could face him. He laughed too and tried kissing me. I gently slapped his chest to push him away. **

"Could you just once stay serious?"

"Nope..."

"Andy..."

"Hey, being serious is your part!!"** I looked down and sighed** "baby, I'm just being like that, to stop you from freaking."

"I know..." **I whispered, moved closer to him and hid my face in his chest, what was that moment, the only place which wasn't perfect like the rest of the apartment. The soft heart beating of Andy made me feel home. And whenever and wherever, lying in Andy's arms and listening to his heartbeat always made me feel at home.**


	25. Winter 2001 to 2002 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 25:**  
_**Winter 2001 - 2002 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**It needed a good while till the routine kicked in after we had moved together. It didn't take long until the two of us had found proper jobs. And so, really, now everything could go back to normal. Well not, back, since it was a new daily routine, but things calmed down and soon, I couldn't imagine things to be like they used to be. It was a progress which stepped forward every day. Our lifes had changed completely and we just took our time to adjust to everything**

**Being at work brought pros and cons to us. In my opinion the pros were all on my job. I loved to finally not be taught, but actually act. I finally could put all the knowledge I had collected over the years on college into form. I could give my creativity free hand. I was depending on the information the customers required and still I was free to do what I – in someway – liked myself. I often came home spend some time with Andy and when he was exhaust and said he'd go to bed, I often stayed up and did some more stuff on the scrapes I already had made, to which Andy had given me the idea. I think, Andy is in some kind my muse. **

**While the pros where on my job as architect, the cons, where focused on Andy's job as cop. All the years we've been together and we studied together, never really made it clear to me, how dangerous the stuff he was studying actually was. **

**The first big shock for me came when he took his weapon home with him. God, I knew cops had weapons, but my Andy? Of course my Andy was a cop, but... I felt like he brought the danger right into 'our' house. We had a huge fight that night. I couldn't sleep properly, knowing there was a weapon in the house. Andy the whole time told me, ever since I moved in with him, there were weapons in the house, since his dad always had his weapon at home as well, but I just couldn't stand the thought of it. **

**I hadn't closed my eyes once that night. The next evening Andy and I discussed – yeah, you shouldn't believe, this time there actually was no yelling – the whole matter calmly. We ended up in Andy buying a box for the weapon and locking the weapon every night before going to bed. It was a compromise. **

**A compromise, I still didn't feel quiet okay with. Why did he just have to wear a weapon? It just gave me nightmares. If he had a weapon with him, that meant he was worried about getting attacked. Again, I knew that was what cops were all about, but knowing it and knowing it, are two different things. The weapon brought to my inner eye all kind of horrible things people could do to Andy before he even had a chance to pull the damn thing. It made it more evident to me, that he actually was in danger on a daily basis. **

**I talked to Julia after one of our many fights and she explained to me, that she still wasn't entirely comfortable with the subject herself – neither her husband being a cop nor her son being a cop – but, that if that was their passion, you couldn't stop them from it. I knew she was right. Andy studied long and hard to get there and now that he was, I couldn't just be 'like, hey, cut the crap' then put on my bets puppy face and say 'for me, please?'- I had known all along, what Andy wanted to be one day and I had enough time to get used to the idea. I apologized to Andy when he came home from having a drink with his new found best friend Darryl Morris. **

**I had to accept the fact. I had no other choice.**

**It was almost a year after we had stopped fighting, when the whole hell started all over again. I had gotten a phone call at work, saying I had to come to the hospital, because of Andy. There was no notice on how he was or what had happened, just this simple 'could you please come to the hospital'. **

**When I got there, I freaked several times at the nurse, who just kindly explained to me, that my husband was going to be okay, that I just couldn't see him right now, cause he was with a doc at the moment, and that I was just supposed to fill out the papers for him. **

**After she had told me like the fifth time and I had told her for the twentieth time, I wasn't Andy's wife, Darryl came up to me and tried to calm me down. He explained what had happened, and that everything was fine with Andy, as far as he could tell. And so I just sat there in the chair Darryl had dragged me to, filled out the damn papers and waited for hours. **

**Darryl eventually apologized and left. He had to go back to the station and make a report about the whole story. I was left there alone. **

**I just sat there tapping my foot nervously as I turned around and heard loud crying. I looked back at the entrance and saw two people with three kids hurrying in. the woman, obviously their mother, yelled at the two girls walking, to wait there for her or dad. As the girls approached I noticed it was Piper, Abbey's best friend.**

"Gosh Pheebs!! Stop crying!!" **she freaked at the younger of the two, who kept tugging at her arm. **

**I got up and moved over to them **

"Hey piper" **I smiled. I really was kinda happy I had someone to care for now, to take my thoughts off of Andy.**

"Prue!!!" **she smiled **

"What's wrong?"

"Our little sister Paige fell down the stairs and hurt her head" **the younger one explained. I forced myself to smile **

"Here are a lot of good doctors, you know, I'm sure she's fine in no time again"

"What are you doing here, Prue?" **Piper asked looking at me**

"Umm. Andy got into a fight and... You know... men" **I said trying to smile**

"Ya, Sean got into a fight with Kyle last week, too. They got into so much trouble with the principle"

"Oh Pheebs, shut up"

"Stop bossing me around!!"

"But you're annoying to no end and I'm bossing you all I want because I'm the older anyway!"

**I couldn't help but smile at the childish bickering. 'Pheebs' as piper had called her little sister took a deep breath to retort, when I decided to turn in **

"Hey, hey, hey... stop... you two are siblings... you shouldn't talk to each other that way..." **I told them.**

**I actually never had seen Piper this active and alive. Maybe it was something like big sibling duty, since Andy's behaviour mostly changed around Abbey as well. After one of their fights, I once talked to Andy about it all, and he told me, he just didn't want Abbey to get hurt. He didn't want her to go out, because he knew how guys that age were. He told me, that the only thing, which really would get him to go mad... like in... Freaking out mad... would be if someone would ever hurt his little sister. **

"Look... I dunno how long Andy will still take, how about I buy the two of you some hot chocolate, huh?"

"But what if mom and dad get back?"

"We'll just leave a message with the nurse at the desk, what ya say?"

"I dunno... mom said we were supposed to stay here." **Piper answered me**

"Okay... then how about I pick some chocolate for you two and am back in a second, if you promise not to fight anymore, at least till I'm back"

"Yes!!!" **the younger one yelped**

"Phoebe!"

"It's okay Piper. Can you tell Andy if he comes around, that I'm right back?"

**Piper nodded and so I headed out. I knew piper had sisters, but I never actually had met them or her parents for that matter. I came back some time later with two mugs in my hands and found Andy chattering along with the two girls. **

"You can walk!" **I told him approaching them**

"Ya, the doc seamed up my shoulder and gave me some blood... am all new again..." **he said and got up to kiss me. I backed slightly **

"Right. Can I hear that from a doctor?"

"Prue..."

"Oh no don't Prue me, mister, I know you well enough to know you'd tell me you were fine even though you're not" **I told him and handed the girls their hot chocolate**

"Misses Trudeau it is then, I guess" **a doctor said form behind me**

"Not yet" **I said turning around **

"But close" **Andy added locking eyes with me. I glanced at him with a 'don't-get-cocky'-look before looking back at the doctor**

"Is he..."

"He lost a lot of blood and should stay down for the rest of the day. Besides that he's fine for now"

"For now?"

"In a month we're gonna get the stitches removed"

**I nodded **

"And here's the recipe for some ointment you should apply every two days when changing the bandages" **I smiled gladly and took it from the doc **

"Thanks." **I smiled and Andy shook the doc's hand before she left again. Andy's good arm wrapped around me and I smiled**

"See all fine." **He told me, gently pressing a kiss to my cheek**

"Right... c'mon... let's get you ho..." **I stopped, realizing piper and her little sister still were there **"can we leave you alone here?"

"Sure..." **Piper nodded** "you did already more than you can imagine"

"Yes, thank you for the chocolate" **her sister said completely formal. **

**I smiled back **

"Don't worry about it... so, I'm getting my patient home now. Want me to tell Abbey to call you tonight?"

"That'd be great, thanks Prue"

"Always... okay, buddy... let's get you off your feet" **I said and snaked my arm around his waist as well. **

"Bye piper! Phoebe!!!" **Andy called as we left the hospital and I took Andy home. **

**I have to admit, I was pretty overprotective that day. Pretty nerving as well. I can't mind Andy being almost pissed at me after a while. But the shock of that phone call still was deep in my bones. **

"Okay... um... I'm gonna make you some soup..."

"Prue... I have a wound on my shoulder... I'm not ill"

"Bu..."

"No! Come here now!" **he told me and pulled me down to him, accidentically I landed right on his shoulder and he winced **

"Oh my god!! See, that's what I'm talking about!" **I cried almost jumping back up**

"Prue, please... you're really freaking me out here!!"

"I you? What about me? I got a phone call, that I was supposed to just get to the hospital as fast as possible, what about that?!"

"Sorry, honey... I told Darryl not to make them call you..."

"Right... and who would have taken care of you?"

"I would have just slept a little till you came home..."

**I sighed and sunk on the couch next to him. **

"And you're really okay?" **I asked for the billionst time, worriedly. **

"Yes... stop worrying and finally come here... pet me a little instead of fussing over me..."

**I sighed and climbed over him and then laid my head on his good shoulder, stroking his injured arm gently **

"You have no idea how scared I was when the hospital called"

"Nothing happened"

"This time"

"Prue..."

"You know I can't help worrying."

"But you can stop being annoying"

"Sorry... like I said... I'm just worried."

"I know..." **he told me and kissed me gently. **

**We didn't lay there long when his mom burst into the apartment. Richard hot on her heels. While Julia made sure on her own that Andy was okay, she kept on yelling at Richard, what he had done to their kids, with becoming a cop. **

**Silently I wondered, if Andy and I would become like that one day. I asked myself, if I'd like to become this or not. I didn't have to think about it too long, since I couldn't imagine anything I'd want more.**


	26. Winter 2001 to 2002 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 25:**  
_**Winter 2001 - 2002 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**After Andy's little meeting with the butterfly knife, he was set a week on holiday. I took off some days as well. I easily could work from home and every now and then head into the office to get updated and update them on the work I had done. **

**I rather enjoyed it. It was the first time we finally could lay back and take a breath again after all these months of fast living and adjusting to a new life. But what I didn't know was that my life was going to change once more drastically in not such a far future. **

**It had been the last day of our 'holiday' and Andy and I had planned to have a night out. Go eating somewhere and just enjoy the night in the town. Andy served places for us in an Italian restaurant, my favourite, I might add.**

**I enjoyed the evening, while I noticed Andy was somewhat off. I started to get worried about him. After all he still was hurt. But knowing, I was always over worried, I pushed the thought aside. **

**The weird part really only came, when we finally left the restaurant. Andy had gone mute. I felt, he was depressed, I just didn't get why. One of his hands was always sitting in his pocket. We went along the streets for quiet a while and Andy still hadn't spoken. I glanced at him every now and then, but couldn't find a sign of him not feeling well **

"Honey, are you okay? I mean... you've been silent the whole evening... if you don't feel well we also can go ho..."

"No!" **he almost yelled and I looked at him, somewhat freaked out. Had my boyfriend now gone nuts?**

"There's a candy shop... want something?" **he asked letting go off my hand and changing the topic in a split of a second. **

"Umm... no..." **I told him as he backed away, walking over. He went slowly and I wondered what had gotten into him. It was almost as if he tried to make time pass. Same was true on how he stood at the little shop looking through the things. I saw him saying stuff and just wasn't sure, if he talked to himself or the owner. I just stayed** **where he had left me. Stood still waiting for him to return, waiting for an explanation. **

**As he got back to me he was completely changed. He now was smiling brightly and was almost running towards me. I looked at him confused **

"What the hell?" **I asked him **

"You ever had one of those?" **he asked opening his hand to show me a packed up red ring pop. Which girl doesn't know that candy? Diamonds, after all, are a girl's best friend.**

"You're smiling like a little boy because of a ring pop?"

"Why not?" **he asked me ripping the plastic away from it. I kinda laughed. Andy was definitely back to himself.** "Otherwise... this isn't just any ring pop" **he told me.**

"How come?" **I asked noisily as we started to walk again. it wasn't that much into my kind of nature to be noisy, but whatever changed my boyfriend's state of mind in a split second could only be interesting.**

"The old man at the candy shop said, it was a special ring pop, it'd change its colour, when you see the man you love."

"Really?" **I asked raising an eyebrow. **

"Uh hum... wanna try?"

"are you kidding me? you actually believe in crap like that?"

"it doesn't hurt to try. I mean... if it works... that's just great... cause... we then can see if I'm the guy you love... if not... who cares? Nice little story then..."

"Okay... what are you up to?" **I asked him. I mean, I knew he was crazy, but he on the other hand was pretty down to earth in such things. Especially because Andy was like quarter Italian and his mom a straight catholic girl, who also raised her kids with this believe. I was almost sure, he didn't believe in superstitions. But this night was crazy and somehow I couldn't erase the strange feeling, which told me, there was something here.**

"What should I be up to?" **he asked laughing nervously, which ensured my suspicion** "gosh, Prue, I wanted to make you smile with one of my silly jokes! why can't you just once play along?!" **He asked suddenly very much grumpy. I sighed and stopped our walking. Moved my hand out to him and smiled. Anything to make him go back to normal, I thought back then and yet didn't realize nothing would go back to the 'normal' I knew after letting him place that ring on my finger**

"Really can't wait to see that" **I told him, waiting for him to slip the ring on my finger. He flashed a tiny smile at me and got the ring pop out again. **

"Okay, close your eyes..."

"Why?" **I asked acting confused**

"Well, stupid, because the ring only works on the first man you see... now you see millions of men... can only be sure of the result, if you had your eyes closed. so when you open them, you gotta focus on me. c'mon... close your eyes..."

**I did what I was told. I smiled a little thought. I knew exactly he had probably just bought another one and would put that one on my finger. So when I opened my eyes, the ring would have another colour, because I had looked at him. I guessed my suggestion was right, when the ring, he put on my hand was somewhat cold. It couldn't be the one, Andy had already for a few minutes in his hands. Playing, somewhat nervously with. I felt the ring slip on my hand and Andy then holding it for several seconds. I could tell he was looking more or less proudly at the ring on my finger, since he didn't move **

"Okay... open your eyes." **He finally told me. I opened my eyes and looked smiling into his eyes and then down at my finger, expecting to see a brown ring pop or a yellow one.**

**What I saw instead, took my breath away. it had been a real ring. Not a fake one. But the most amazing piece of jewellery I had ever seen. I gasped and covered my mouth in shock as I, only from the edge of my already tear-blurred vision, noticed how Andy sunk to the floor **

"Prue... I... you told me to wait and I did and... I wanted so badly to ask you already since that doctor at the hospital called you misses Trudeau and... I just wasn't sure if I ever again find this perfect moment like the first time and... I was so scared it is the wrong timing now but... I had to go through with it tonight because... argh I dunno why... but I thought it could be good and... All I did whole evening was screw up because of my nervousness. Please don't turn me down this time... please just say yes..." **he babbled and then looked into my eyes** "I beg you to marry me, prudence Bennett" **he told me.**

**I looked down into his eyes and I could see the fear in them, as I like last time, started to cry again. **

"I should say no, considering how often you damn bastard make me cry" **I told him **

"Always just tears of joy" **he quipped. More tears ran from my eyes, as I chuckled slightly**.

**I sunk to my knees in front of him and touched his cheek gently with my hand **

"Why did I say no again the last time?" **I cried **

"I don't remember anymore..."

"Neither do I..."

"That a yes?"

"Of course it is, you idiot" **I answered and pulled his face closer to mine and kissed him gently. The kiss grew more and more passionate and when we finally parted to get some air, he pulled me up with him again, picked me up and spun me around**

"Did you hear that?! She's gonna marry me!!!" **he yelled, to no one in particular. **

**I couldn't help but laugh. But it didn't take too long for me to remember his shoulder **

"Andy, let me down!!" **I yelled against him. he spun me around a few more rounds and finally placed me in front of him again, his hands resting on my waist. I hit his chest playfully **

"You idiot! You know you're not supposed to put so much weight on your shoulder" **I scolded **

"Oooh I don't care! May the arm fall off, if you just marry me"

**I smiled. This was all so much more Andy than the first proposal he made me. I don't think I would have wanted it to be any other way. this was the best story ever to tell our kids and grandkids and great-grandkids. I had known the whole evening there was something going on, but not in my wildest dreams I had thought about him actually doing – or better asking – this. **

"I said already yes, no need to threaten with anything" **I told him**

"You did, didn't you?" **he asked beaming, as he gently trailed his thumbs over my cheeks to brush the tears of joy away**

"I should have done so from the start" **I told him, gazing into his eyes **

"To notice your mistakes is always the first step" **he told me seriously. I couldn't help but chuckle, as tears again fell from my eyes**

"I love you, you clown!" **I told him pretty loud as he just captured my mouth with his again** **and my arms snaked around his neck**

"You too" **he whispered while ending the passionate kiss in soft pecks **

"You like the ring?"

"Which one?" **I asked cockily. He threw me an evil glance **

"I love it..."

"Not as much as me, I hope?"

"it's not possible I could love anything more than you!!" **I told him, playing with the fine** **hair of his neck. Just starring into his eyes. **

**I love his eyes. And even though that saying that slipped from my lips back then, had proved to be wrong, it's only been proved wrong, because there now is more than one person with those amazing blue eyes... **

**-------------------- **

**AN:  
**Okay, this is long wanted and yet long forgotten and I'm very sorry about it!!!:

Thanks all of you guys sooooooooooooooooooo much for reading and reviewing!!! You guys are amazing!! You have no diea how much I always love to read those reviews. Each and every makes a smile magically appear on my face ;)

I'm sorry I haven't answered to your reviews in so long, but lately life is very chaotic. I'm very glad I have written a lot already... and so don't necessarily have to write right now. Your guys reviews makes me survive this very hard time right now. That's why I kinda update lately so much.

I also have to warn you... in the next time reviews will get more rare... since I soon am gonna get to the point where my resources are eaten up ;) But hopefully I'll be able to write some more during the holidays... let's just pray that my muse won't leave me exactly then ;)

Now.. last but certainly not least... MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!! May all your wishes come true. Have a lot of fun with your families and friends. This is the season were you seriously should enjoy having and being with them. But do me one tiny little favor and don't forget with all the food, sweets and pressies, what Christmas is all about...

always yours  
Nic!!!

p.s: Hope I made you a good present with this, anajet. Even though you kinda already guessed it ;)


	27. Spring 2002

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 25:**  
_**Spring 2002**

**--------------------**

**After the proposal Andy and I agreed to wait some more until we get married. We looked through dates and noticed that the anniversary of our first kiss would be on a Saturday that year. In no time we agreed to take that date. **

**We didn't tell anybody about our engagement. But after we set the date, we got right into action and let the invitations be designed. They were delivered to us a month later. I was standing in the shower and enjoying every second of it, like I always do, when Andy came into the bathroom **

"Honey, guess what just arrived?"

"What?"

"I said guess not ask..."

"Andy..."

"The invitations are there..."

"They are? Already?"

"Ya... I was amazed, too... you coming?"

"Ya, give me a second..."

"Prue... you're in the shower..."

"So?"

"Give me a second and you standing in the shower doesn't match... you're never getting out of there below half an hour..."

**I sighed **

"I said I'm coming in a second, Andy... don't open the box yet, kay?"

**I heard Andy mumbled something under his breath. I couldn't help but smirk. I though didn't expect Andy to step into the shower, picking me up and carrying me to the living to the box. **

**We were both soaking wet and I was cold immediately. He, wearing still his clothes – though they were wet, was somewhat fine. He placed me in his lap and wrapped a blanket around the two of us **

"You're crazy, you know that?!" **I asked him, as he started to rub my body with the blanket, to get me warm... **

"Heard it one too many times..."

**I grinned and leaned in and kissed him **

"I love you"

"Ya, ya... whatever... open the box..."

"I can't..."

"Why not?"

"We're soaking wet... we'd ruin them..."

"It'd be just one and we ordered 50 more anyway, because they were cheaper that way... c'mon please..."

**I sighed... **

"How about we change into our bathrobes and then we open the box?"

**Andy again grumbled and got up, forcing me to get up as well, steering me back to the bath. I immediately got into my bathrobe, while Andy undressed. After wrapping my hair into a towel and turning off the shower, I held Andy's bathrobe out to him. As soon as he was in it, he steered me back into the living and pulled me onto his lap again. **

**He cut the sticking tape open and I opened the lids... I couldn't help let out a small squeal as I saw the silver mailing tubes lying in the box **

"They're amazing!!" **I told Andy, grinning from ear to ear. I saw them in the catalogue, but I hadn't imagined them to be this amazing.**

"You didn't even look properly at them yet, honey!"

"Ya... but already the mailing tube looks amazing" **I answered completely thrilled. I picked one of the box and Andy placed the box on the table. I removed the cap and I again squealed when I saw what was inside. **

**White plastic rose buds were spilled all over me and Andy as I turned the tube upside down to get the scroll out of the tube. I bit my lip as I touched the burgundy coloured bow wrapped around the scroll to hold it together. The same coloured callas Lily tied into it just looked amazing. **

**I looked back at Andy and saw him just slightly smiling at me. He kissed my temple gently **

"I'm glad you're happy" **he whispered.**

"Happy? I'm thrilled... thanks that we took those invitations..."

"Well... I guess it's worth the 1500 bucks after all..."

**I smiled and kissed him properly **

"Open the damn thing up already..." **he told me. I smirked and opened the bow, enrolling the scroll, holding the silver sticks on the top and button. I cleared my throat and read out loud **

"_He asked, and she said yes...  
or was it the other way around?  
_

_However it happened  
_

_Prudence Bennett  
and  
Andrew Jason Trudeau  
_

_are getting married  
and they ask you to join them  
_

_on September 14, 2002  
at 2:00 pm  
Church of St. Lucas  
828 47th Street North  
San Francisco, California"_

**I let out a laugh and then hit Andy gently **

"You corrupted the text!!"

"It matches, now doesn't it?! Especially 'cause no one knows about us being engaged..."

"Ya, it matches... and still... I liked the text we chose together..."

"Sowwy..." **he told me in his baby voice and pecked me.**

"You're forgiven" **I smirked**

"We should give them to the most important people..."

"You mean... your parents and mine?"

"And the closest friends..."

"And then what? We'll have no peace the whole evening..."

"We could turn our ceils off and go to the swimming pool..."

"You serious?"

"c'mon let's go..." **In return I simply kissed him.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**We were unavailable till 12. Though we brought the invitations to the mailboxes around 6. As soon as we had parked the car in front of Andy's parents' house, Abbey jumped out of it and ran towards me **

"That is sooooooooooooo cool!!"

**She yelled. Richard, Julia, Claire and dad stood in the door and smiled down. I couldn't help but laugh. Andy snaked his arm around my waist as we walked up the stairs **

"You don't expect me to be happy for you since... I'm seriously mad at you for not telling us anything about this" **Julia told us. Back then I wasn't sure if she was only trying to scare us or play a joke on us, or if she was truly pissed. **

"I second that!" **dad confirmed and at that I swallowed dryly. I didn't know if Julia was seriously pissed, but dad for sure was. I looked at him, in some way challenging. I kinda didn't want to look away, cause that actually meant, I was ashamed or something of what we did, but I was not**

"We... wanted to keep it some more for us... and only us... we had told you soon anyway" **Andy's voice shook me out and I took my eyes off of dad's to look at everyone else **"But we came up with the invitation idea... and so we decided... not to tell anyone... just hand out invitations for the closest people now... and the rest of the invitations in like... a few months..."

"I'm so happy for you" **Claire finally said and moved to hug me, Richard followed. And I finally let out that breath, I was holding without even noticing. It somewhat relaxed me, Claire was on my side. Claire knew how to get dad to do what she liked. Just like I knew it. Who do you guess I learned it from? And seriously, with the two of us on one side, dad didn't have much of a choice.**

"Finally knock some sense into him, now will ya?"

"Naturally..." **I answered smiling**

"Mommy... c'mon... stop being mad..." **I heard Andy whining. I pulled away from Richard to watch Andy and Julia. **

"You stupid airhead should have told me!" **Julia finally cried out and Andy hugged her**

"Mom... c'mon... I kinda told you now... stop crying... it's okay"

"Nothing's okay... my little boy is going away... so nothing's okay..."

**I smiled slightly, knowing my dad was probably in a similar state. **

"I'm not going anywhere, mom... I'm just gonna get married..." **he said gently.**

**My view shifted from Andy and his mom back to dad. He looked back at me for several minutes, neither of us speaking **

"Oh Julia, stop the huge scene already!" **Richard told her, at what Julia pulled away and pulled the tears from her eyes **

"Welcome to the family, sweetie..." **she told me, as she embraced me finally too **

"Thank you, Julia"

"Can I be one of your maids?" **Abbey chimed up **

"Umm... I really haven't thought about it yet... but... I guess so..." **I answered smiling**

"I thought I had seen a ring on your finger before already... but I put it off as nothing" **Claire told me and grabbed for my hand to look at the ring** "it's amazing..."

"Gotta tell that Andy, he chose it" **I answered looking back at the ring myself. Then sighed and looked back at dad. I was kinda scared of that moment. It was something even more final than when Andy and I went out for the first time.**

"Didn't we agree on not having secrets from one another?" **he asked me, as I took a step closer to him **

"Dad... it... just wouldn't have been fair to tell you... and probably also Claire and... not Julia and Richard and... I... I never lied to you... you know that..."

**He nodded slowly and hugged me**

"I'm still your little girl, dad" **I told him resolving into tears now myself.**

"You're damn right" **he told me and pushed me gently away to look at Andy, pointing a finger at him **"you better watch out for her!"

"Always, sir..." **Andy answered**

"Well... we should get inside... and someone should go to bed..." **Julia announced, placing her arm around Abbey **

"Noooo... mom, that's not fair!"

"Not fair? It's already two hours over your bedtime."

**The rest of the conversation I can't remember. Andy had moved over to me again as everyone started to get inside. He pulled me into his arms and I just lost every thing around us, the second we locked eyes. Andy didn't leave his hands off of me, the whole evening. And I was glad about it. **

**We had some Champaign and after we clinked glasses, Abbey was banished to bed once and for all. The good part of the party really only started when Andy and I pulled back into our bedroom. **

**The following months were full of those scenes, somewhere between congratulating and Andy and I alone doing very private stuff. **


	28. Early Summer 2002

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 25:**  
_**Early Summer 2002**

**--------------------**

**Not everything was going well as we got closer to the wedding. About three months before the wedding weird stuff started to happen. I back then couldn't really explain what was so weird or freaky, not to speak about the reason why that stuff happened. One of the most terrifying nights during that time had been one night about two months before the wedding. **

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

Andy sat at his office, going through the file again. He needed more proof on Berman, though he was almost a hundred percent sure, he was the one they were searching for. Darryl leaned in behind him

"The man is in a wheelchair. He's got no motive and he's got an alibi. So tell me again why you think Berman is our suspect..." Darryl went around their desk, so he could look straight at Andy, who took a deep breath

"Dream leaping." He responded

"Dream leaping?" Darryl asked, a smile on his face, almost starting to break out laughing, form what Andy could tell, but he remained somewhat calm. Andy just nodded, confirming his own words in some kind of way

"That's what Berman's researching at the lab. Dream leaping. The ability to project himself into someone else's dreams."

"Into women's dreams and killing them? Now who's dreaming?" Darryl asked his partner, still pretty sceptical. He sat down on the edge of his own desk, still facing Andy

"Not just any women. Women who reject him. Just like Julie Derikson did. She broke up with him when they were driving somewhere. He got into an accident. That's why he's paralyzed." Darryl crinkled his forehead, not really getting where his partner had these information from

"It's in the police report." Andy told him, reading his mind, then got up and got his coat. "The day after he went back to work at the lab, Julie Derikson died suspiciously." Andy said, looking at him, while getting into his coat "Six months later, two more women died in their sleep. Crushed to death. Coincidence? You tell me."

"Love to. Can't. Let's go..." he answered and grabbed his own coat.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I had settled myself on the couch to watch some TV. I intended on waiting for Andy with dinner like mostly. I remember how the phone rang just as the hero was about to finally kiss his new lover and that was when like, all hell broke loose. **

**My mood was already slipping by that fact and by him actually destroying this magical moment. I had waited months for this to happen and now someone dared calling!! **

**But it got worse. I mean... at this time it was whether Andy who called or someone calling something was wrong with Andy. If it was the first, he was calling to say he was going to be late. With a glance at the clock I sighed, seeing it was already almost past 8 and with that Andy was anyway already late. **

**When Andy's late, he always is close to solving a case and that meant a mix of loneliness and worry for me. A very nerve killing and unpleasant mix. **

**I let Andy suffer several more rings, before forcing a smile on my face and with that bracing myself for whatever he'd tell me. **

"Hey there!" **I said, the smile on my face forcing my voice to be somewhat cheery as well.**

"Hey, how did you know?"

"Who else would be calling at this time of the day?"

"Hmmm... the hospital saying I'm shot?"

"Not funny, Andy!!!" **I almost yelled into the phone, and then just hung up on him. I heard already a touch of remorse in his few words, knowing exactly where this was going and knowing exactly, I only made this worse for him. But I didn't really care at that moment of time. Andy knew exactly I hated this. And he knew I especially hated when he joked about this. His death just didn't really seem funny at all to me. **

**I ignored the phone and my ceil several minutes afterwards. I was somewhat glad when the persistent ringing finally stopped. A minuet later Julia knocked on the wall to the living **

"Hey you" **Julia greeted**

"Hey, what's up?"

"Telephone for you..."

**I narrowed my eyes and glanced at the hand I yet hadn't noticed. If Andy seriously had given up on calling me on one of the phone's here that only could mean this was him**

"If it's Andy, tell him to leave me alone"

"I'M SORRY!!!" **I heard a voice coming from the phone, which only could mean he yelled into it. **

"What did he do?"

"Baaaaaaaaaaad joke!"

"How bad?"

"As bad as to make jokes about cops and hospitals"

"Ouch!"

"MOM!" **Andy yelled into the phone again. I watched as Julia put the speaker back at her ear **

"You really shouldn't have done that" **she scolded. Afterwards there was a rather long break on the phone before Julia continued** "she doesn't want to."

"Then hold the damn thing to her ear!" **I heard Andy's low voice. Julia looked at me. **

**I sighed**

"Hand him over"

"I'm sorry, okay?" **he asked**

"You'll be late..." **I simply answered and heard him sighing at that and Julia motioned a bye. I waved back at her and followed her with my eyes, while listening to Andy**

"Yeah... I just kinda... figured the final clue to a case and I really really gotta go and question this guy."

"What grade of late?"

"the kind of late where it could go way after midnight" **his voice sounded nerved and I remembered one of our fights, where he told me, how much he hated each and every second he had to work longer and couldn't be with me instead.**

"You gonna wake me when you come home?"

"I really don't know when that'll be, so... umm... I'll just see when I get home, kay?"

**I sighed. I just wanted to see him and cuddle some more with him, even if it had to be in the middle of the night**

"Andy, please" **I almost heard myself beg. The truth was, I just wanted to make sure he was okay when he returned. Not like the one time I found his face completely bruised when waking up the next morning and no one had cared for any of the wounds or had given him ice to cool coming swellings off.**

"Okay..." **he said sighing in defeat**

"Don't say okay now, if you don't mean it..."

"I'm not... but you're right... I really, really gotta go."

"Sure. Just... be careful..."

"Always am. Love you" **he said and with that he hung up.**

**I switched to MTV and turned the volume up, went into the kitchen and ate, afterwards leaving some left overs for Andy in the fridge. Done with all of that and kinda bored, I wrote some messages on post-its and stuck them to places I knew he'd go when he came home. **

**We did that a lot. Especially at this particular part of time where we were trying to not put our love life on hold because of our jobs and the wedding preparations. With those little notes the romance didn't necessarily go completely to hell and necessary and important messages mixed with loving comments and rain checks**

**Considering there really was nothing on TV and Andy said I shouldn't wait for him, I decided on going to bed. Once settled down in the big bed with no one else in it, it surprisingly didn't take me too long to fall asleep. **

**You now surely ask yourself, where the freaky stuff is on all of that. Well, it only started now. In the moment I fell asleep. The second I started dreaming. It was one of those usual dreams, where the scene slowly unfolded to you. **

**I felt like I had been somehow transported into a scene of some kind of movie. The middle of it. Maybe even the end. I absolutely didn't get what was going on. Confused I looked around and noticed I was standing on top of a huge building. Everything was black and white with a weird touch of red to it. **

**Taking in more of the scene, I noticed some kind of dinner table, pretty much in the middle of the building and as my eyes continued to scan the scene, I found this guy, holding a woman. They were both standing dangerously close to the edge. **

"Do you like the dress, Danielle?" **the guy asked the woman**

"I've worn better..." **she somewhat self-consciously answered. I noticed how that really got him to freak **

"Really? Tell me, why can't you women just once be thankful, huh?" **he asked her, grabbing the woman harshly at her long blonde hair.**

"Oh my god!! Someone help me?!" **the girl yelled as he dragged her even closer to the edge and I swallowed**

"Hey! Leave her alone!" **I yelled, scared he'd actually push her. The guy furiously turned around, threw the woman away and headed my way**

"Who the hell are you and how did you get here?" **he demanded, grabbing my hair harshly. I cried out as a huge pain shot through my body.** "How dare you interfere?" **he realized I wasn't gonna reply he continued** "okay, then it's just gonna be two tonight..." **he told me and dragged me over to the edge of the house as well, still holding my hair. I constantly snapped for air, but tried to fight him back. **

"Why are you not paralyzed?!" **He asked furiously** "why don't I have control over your body and your thoughts?!" **he yelled and held me close to the edge. I peeked down and started to panic, seeing how high it actually was.**

"Mr. Berman!! Mr Berman, wake up!!" **I heard Andy's voice. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I could have sworn it was Andy**

"Andy?!" **I yelled, scared. **

"Andy? Who's Andy?! What are you doing here?!" **he demanded once more. I was too scared to answer him. I heard Andy's voice over and over again, but I couldn't see him anywhere, not even by glancing down at the ground the building was build on.**

"Well, to be honest... I actually couldn't care less!" **He told me and dragged me closer to the edge. I was crying lowly by then. **"Let's just get this over with". I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting the pain which I would surely feel before I slipped away from this earth. It never came.

I felt his eyes on me. Though I still was scared to open my own, I could feel how he almost ripped off my clothes with his gazes.

"It really is a shame to waste such beauty" **he said as he trailed with his free hand over my body. I closed my eyes tightly and remembered how warren used to do that with me. Warren... suddenly I felt anger rush through me. Suddenly my fear was like washed away. I felt a strength building up in me and actually felt like I was in a condition to defend myself again.**

"Get your dirty hands off of me!!" **I yelled, as I opened my eyes and without even touching him, he suddenly flew, like pushed by some kind of wind, down the building. **

**That's when I woke with a start. My breathing still was heavy by the immense adrenaline push I had just received. I felt like suffocating. This all felt so real. I tried to get my breath back to normal but found it simply impossible. **

**When I felt like I could breathe properly again I went for the bathroom and took a shower. This always calmed me down. While shampooing my hair, I felt stings at some places and when I later checked the places in the mirror, I saw there were spots where hair was missing. I completely freaked again. It was real. I almost was sure about this.**

**Over an hour later I was more or less calmly sitting in the kitchen, drinking some tea. The events of the dream running through my mind constantly. I just wasn't able to ban these images from my head and never will be able to forget these few minutes in my life.**

**I suddenly heard someone on the stairs and – fearing the worst – looked scared up. I let out a kind of relieved breath, as I saw Andy coming up the stairs **

"Prue?" **he asked and came closer to me. I guess he saw in what a condition I was, as he approached me first slowly but soon enough almost ran to me **"hey, you okay?"

"I dunno..."** I answered, hugging him immediately**

"What's wrong?" **he asked, his voice showing worry**

"I... I had a nightmare Andy... but... this was so real... it didn't feel like a nightmare..."

**I felt how Andy stiffened and somewhat tightened his arms around me**

"What... what happened? Tell me about it..."

"I... I fell asleep and... I appeared in this... scene... I watched it. There was this guy... and a woman. He was making her compliments. He called her Danielle and when she didn't answer the way he wanted her to... he completely freaked... she called for help and so I yelled at him, to leave her alone..."

"What happened then?"

"He... he went for me and he yelled at me, who I was and why I interfered and... how it was, that he didn't have control over my body and thoughts... I was too scared to say something... he dragged me by my hair over to the edge of the building... we were on the top of a high building... that's when I started to... to hear your voice." **I told him, still pretty upset, and shaking slightly, as I kinda relived the moment.**

"You... shouted over and over again for a Mr Berman, and that he was supposed to wake up... over and over again you yelled it. I called out for you and that's when he freaked again, again demanding who Andy was... and I glanced down the building and I like... froze in fear... then he... he said he didn't care anyway... cause I'd go to hell now... and then... then he looked at me... and touched me... I got so angry, since... and I told him to leave his hands off of me... then he... somehow flew back from me... and fell down the building!! It was so real, Andy!!"

**I felt like Andy's grip on me tightened even more and noticed how he inhaled sharply every now and then during my story. **

"It's okay... it... it was just a dream, baby... it's okay... it's over you're awake now..." **Andy's voice somehow crept me out, since I back then and up to today, don't think, he said it to me. He said it to himself.**

"It wasn't a dream, Andy. I know it wasn't a dream. And... I'm so... so scared something will happen..." **I told him completely rambling, dissolved into tears.**

**He kissed my head gently and just held me tight. I somehow had the feeling there was more to it. There was another reason why he held me so tight other than him, wanting to comfort me. I just couldn't put a finger on it and so I just continued to cling onto him. Scared, but having this feeling, that I was safe with him. **

**I don't know for how much longer we stood there, or lay on the couch together a little afterwards. I eventually fell asleep again, but when I woke the next morning, Andy was awake as well. **

**Andy is the kind of guy which can sleep the whole day and still, when you wake him can go right back to sleep. I looked at him and saw the bags under his eyes, which just confirmed my suspicion that he hadn't slept. Something was weird there **

"Morning" **he whispered and kissed me gently. This soft and caring voice, which normally always calmed me down, suddenly scared me even more... It was like he watched me sleeping on purpose. ****It was like Andy was worried. **

**I somehow remembered my dream again and somehow just KNEW it wasn't a dream. I knew Andy knew it. I knew Andy knew more than I did. I closed my eyes tightly. I was imagining things. Andy was right with what he said last night. It had been a dream. Nothing more. Why should there be more? But why would Andy act like that, if we both knew it was just a dream? Why didn't Andy sleep last night? I groaned slightly. I could feel a migraine setting on me.**

"Morning" **I finally mumbled**

"You okay, baby?" **he asked me. I looked at him for a brief second. I saw the fear in his eyes. He was panting slightly, like he was terrified by something. **

"I... I think some... migraine's coming up..."** I whispered back and tore myself away from his eyes. They scared me. **

"You've got those a lot lately..." **he told me lowly, rubbing circles on my back.**

"It's probably just... the stress..." **I answered, closing my eyes again and listening to his fast, yet regular heartbeat. **

"How about we take a shower together..." **he asked. I didn't answer. I just opened my eyes again and starred at the fabric of the blankets around us.**

"Andy... what's wrong?"

"What do you mean?" **he asked, I could tell he was somewhat nervous, by the way he immediately started to play with my hair and looked at his hand while doing so**

"You... were weird last night and... you didn't sleep, didn't you?"

"I was just thinking about some things..."

"What things?"

"Just things..."

**I sighed heavily, knowing he'd not tell me. But again, his silence and his behaviour just now frightened me even more**

"Andy, you said... you were somewhere last night. What was the name of that 'guy' you talked about?"

**I could see how Andy hesitated **

"His... his name was Derikson" **he told me. But only after the words were out finally looked at me. I knew he had lied to me. And somehow this feeling the dream I had last night wasn't just a dream determined in my head. If the dream was true and Andy knew it was true, then hearing Andy, was the reality as well... **

**I couldn't explain the feeling back then. But I knew there was more about this. And definitely more than Andy was telling me. Andy avoided me afterwards and in the evening he again came home late. I just had wished he'd talked to me. I didn't get why Andy just wouldn't tell me the truth. I just didn't realize, he was freaking out more than I did and he just didn't want me to worry any more. Yet all of this, made me sleep even worse than I had the past weeks.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Hey, Trudeau, where's that report for the Berman case?"

"I... haven't finished it yet, chief"

"Well then you better get going..."

"Yes sir" Andy sighed and looked at his desk, when Morris entered their office as well

"Hey, Darryl, it was you who went through the locker of Berman, wasn't it?"

"Ya, I did, why?"

"Did you find anything new? Any new names?"

"There was something about a Danielle Richards"

Andy froze. Danielle. That was the name Prue had told him

"I... gotta... go... I'm back in a few hours..." Andy told Darryl and grabbed his jacket, fleeing from the office. He went to the next best telephone boot and looked the woman up.

After finding her address, he drove there and talked to Danielle. Afterwards, he drove back to the station and went in a bee-line for his father's office. He entered without knocking

"Dad, I gotta talk to you..."

"Andy, what's wrong?"

"Did you hear about the case Darryl and I worked on lately?"

"Yeah... what's with it? I thought you guys solved that..."

"We did... but... there are some facts which are freaking me out."

"Andy... you're freaking... calm down..." Richard told him

"I can't!! I mean... we found out this Dr. Berman was... dream-leaping. And we went there but he was already sleeping. I knew he'd kill again, I just didn't know who... but... this time it was him who was killed. With the same signals that the other had died."

"Okay... so now what's so wrong with all of that?"

"When I got home, Prue told me about a nightmare of hers. She suddenly was on a very high building and a guy wanted to throw a woman called Danielle down that building. She said she stepped up to him and stopped him. She said he threatened her and got angry at her. And she said, she heard my voice yelling out that a Mr. Berman shall wake up. She said I did it over and over again. She said the guy in her dream started touching her then and she got angry and somehow he was sent down the top of the building, without her even moving.

Dad, I did yell out for Berman at the dream lab. I never talked to her about it. She couldn't have known about that guy. And... Darryl went through the stuff of Berman and he said there was a Danielle Richards mentioned in some of his stuff. I went to her, dad. She told me the exact same story Prue did. She only let me see her, because I told her boyfriend my name. Andrew Trudeau. She asked me if my nickname was Andy.

I dunno what I am supposed to think. I'm freaking out about this. It's not only the thought of... Prue might being killed last night it's everything. How did she get into that dream, dad? How... Danielle said, she didn't have a choice... it was just like waking up and he was already there... all over her. But he was surprised Prue was there. He asked her who she was and what she was doing there. How she got there. I... I dunno what to write in that report, dad... I... this is... as weird as it sounds, but I believe Prue, when she says this wasn't a dream... cause I know she's right. She couldn't have known about all of this. How come Danielle knew my voice and me... and described Prue perfectly fine, even though I'm sure I never saw that woman before in my life! Prue... she... she was the one... in some kind of way killing Berman..."

"Hey, hey, hey... calm down..."

"I can't... this is freaking me out, dad and the chief wants of me to write a report. And I still don't know what to write."

"Write about Berman"

"What about Prue and Danielle?"

"Don't go there Andy. This just could have been a weird coincidence..."

"Dad, the guy killed in his dreams. Prue and Danielle both dreamed about him. And about me yelling out to him without being there!"

"Okay, okay... I got it. It's weird. But... weird things happen in our job. There are lost of sick people out there..."

"Are you saying my fiancée's sick?"

"No, naturally not, all I'm saying is, there is lots of freaky stuff out there. And maybe this was just a really, really weird coincidence. I'm sure the three dreams and your being at the dream lap has nothing to do with one another..."

"Are you now saying I am insane?"

"Stop putting things in my mouth. All I'm saying is, that there happens a lot of weird stuff out there and as a cop we are confronted with those weird stuff more than normal people, but, sometimes we just have to know what's the right thing to do and what's not. What to ignore or not. I know this freaks you out, it kinda freaks me out, too, but this is one of those things, were you just shouldn't care. Prue's okay. You're okay. That Danielle's okay. And our killer is... out of the way. Who cares how?"

"What am I supposed to tell Prue? I could tell she didn't believe me saying I was fine."

"She's your fiancée. It's your choice what to tell her." Andy nodded unconsciously

"Thanks dad"

"I think... you have a report to write now..."

"Seems so..." he answered, but just continued to sit on the free chair of his dad's office, trying his best, to just put everything off. Weird things happened, his father really was right about that. But did such kind of weird things really happen? Was such a high degree of weird really true?


	29. Late Summer 2002 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 29:**  
_**Late Summer 2002 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**Slowly every piece of the puzzle was gathered together. Andy and I had already picked the colour scheme of the whole wedding with the invitations. A burgundy purple, Champaign and naturally black. My bouquet was picked very fast. Burgundy callas lilies and Champaign coloured roses. My dress was also gonna be Champaign. The bridesmaid burgundy. And Andy in a mix of black, burgundy and Champaign. **

**Andy pretty much gave me free hand on everything. I always picked two or three variants of what I liked and he then put in his choice. It was a very stressful time for me. And it was getting even more to me as closer we got to the wedding.**

**Juggling between private life, job and wedding preparations. Whenever I came home – already exhaust – there were at least 5 unanswered phone calls on our answering machine. While I then tried to calmly answer all of the new found questions and challenges, Andy always tried to seduce me. It unfortunately worked mostly and stole even more of my time. I soon was exhaustd and I knew it. **

**Adding to it all still came the freaky things and, that I didn't feel like myself anymore lately, because, I permanently felt tired. Sometimes I felt so tired and sick in the morning, I would have loved to spend a week there and hide from everything, but I knew I couldn't. **

**This feeling soon got overwhelming and one morning – Andy thankfully was gone already – I woke up and threw up several times. I felt completely weak. Completely burned out but decided to go to work anyway. I'd just dismiss everything when I got home. Everything just had to wait some more. **

**I dragged myself into the shower and from there somehow regained the energy to get into work. I did pretty well until around noon. I still was determined; everything would go back to normal, as soon as I just found the time to have a proper long sleep and some good meal. Boy, was I wrong! **

**Janny, who helped me a lot with this whole wedding stuff, came to my office that day, just wanting to update me on some things. I listened to her half heartedly, as I was just feeling exhaustion. I remember how I went to do a copy of something and Janny followed me. On the way there, suddenly the room started to spin. I moved to a wall and held slightly onto it. I closed my eyes and took a few calming breathes. Janny was already at my side **

"Prue... what's wrong? Prue?!"

**I noticed how her voice somehow sounded like she was miles away. I opened my eyes and just wasn't able to focus my sight anymore. The stuff I wanted to copy, slid from my hand and I soon noticed how everything went black. The last thing I know is my head hitting the floor...**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

"Andy, we just got a call from a crime scene at 5th avenue..."

"Alright, I'm coming Darryl" Andy answered and picked his weapon from one of the lockers on his desk, then grabbed his jacket, as his ceil went off.

"Trudeau?"

"Andy, it's Janny..."

"Hey, listen... I've just been heading off..."

"Good, since you should get to hospital."

"What?" he asked visibly paling

"What's wrong?"

"Prue collapsed at work... I was there, cause we wanted to spend lunch break together..."

"Oh my god! Is she okay?!"

"The doctors won't tell me anything, since I'm neither a blood relative nor standing in any of the papers Prue had along, to communicate with in emergencies..."

"I'm... "Andy breathed several times, to calm himself down "I'll be there as fast as possible. Make sure she stays at hospital till I'm there..."

"Sure..."

Andy shut his ceil

"Andy!! You coming?!" Darryl asked form the door. Andy sighed and got up, walking over to his partner

"Umm... a friend of mine and Prue just called... she collapsed at work. I gotta get to the hospital... can... can you handle this one on your own?"

"Sure... want me to talk to the boss first, so you can head off now?"

"Nah... it's okay... you just go get to that crime scene..."

Darryl placed a hand on Andy's shoulder

"Hey, I'm sure Prue's fine..."

"The fact that she collapsed kinda tells me something else, Darryl."

"Just don't work yourself up, before you heard any facts..."

Andy nodded slightly

"Thanks, man" he said and then went for his boss' office. He knocked lightly on the door

"Come in" it called form inside and he entered "ahh, Trudeau..."

"I need to ask a favour, boss..."

"And what would that be?"

"I just got a call... my fiancé is... was admitted to the hospital. She collapsed at work and I kinda..."

"... need the rest of the day off?"

Andy nervously looked at his boss

"You and Morris really are keeping everyone on work lately. Morris with his pregnant wife and you now coming with a sick fiancé, you soon are gonna marry and will take off almost a month for that procedure"

"I'm sorry, chief... but... I really... I can't concentrate properly on my work anyway, if I don't go see my fiancé now. I need to make sure she's fine."

"If I give you the rest of the day off, will you be there till your official holiday?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, then you should go see your fiancé now."

"Thanks, boss" Andy said flashing a smile at him, before hurrying out of the office. He collected all of his things and ran out of the station, heading towards the hospital as fast as possible.

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**When I opened my eyes again, some doc was calling out to me. I groaned and moved a hand to my head. I felt awful. Every muscle in my body hurt. **

"Miss Bennett, can you hear me?"

"Ya" **I answered lowly** "what happened?" **I asked**

"You collapsed. How are ya feeling right now?"

"Umm... tired... and... hurt... my whole body hurts... especially my head"

"Yeah, you hit it... we already seamed you up."

"I need you to answer me a few questions, if you don't mind..."

"Sure..." **I mumbled and pushed myself into a sitting position**

"Did this all come out of nowhere or have you felt any warnings of this?"

"Umm... I'm... right about now... trying to... plan a wedding, have a normal life and have my job... it was kinda stressful lately. I feel tired already a few weeks..."

"Anything else?"

"Umm... I had to... vomit a few times this morning..."

"Have you been feeling sick lately?"

"Ya... pretty often."

"Have you hit your head lately?"

"No... I don't think so..." **I sighed** "what... what's wrong with me?"

"We'll have to do some more tests to give a straight answer to that..."

"What ki..."

**At that the door sprung open **

"Prue!!" **Andy almost yelled and I moaned slightly at his loud voice.** "Are you okay?" **he asked concerned, walking up to me and looking at me worriedly **

"I... ya... I think so... umm... dr..."

"Lewis..."

"Dr Lewis... this is my fiancé Andrew Trudeau"

"Hey" **Andy said reaching for the doctor's hand** "how is she?"

"As far as I am concerned, it for now just looks to me like your fiancé just had a little too much stress lately and her body just gave her a warning to calm down. I was just telling your fiancé, that we'll perform some more tests though."

"Ya... right, what kind of tests?" **I asked groggily.**

"Well, blood samples, urine tests and I'd like to scan your head, just in case..."

"Will she have to stay here over night?"

"Like I said, I'd like to do a scan of her head and if that shows no indifferences we just take the blood and urine sample and you can take her home. I'll see that I have the results back by the end of the week. And I'll call you then. Until we know what's wrong with you I'd like you to stay at home and prevent as much stress as possible though."

**I nodded slightly and Andy gently pecked my forehead. **

"I'm gonna prepare everything for the scan now... give you a few minutes alone"

"Thanks doctor Lewis."

**She nodded at us, smiling and then left the room **

"Gosh... you seriously scared me there"

**I smiled slightly and leaned onto Andy's chest **

"You sure you're fine? You look pale"

**I nodded faintly. **

"Ya... I'm just... tired... exhaust..."

"No more wedding preparations, okay?"

**I smiled slightly **

"Andy, the wedding's in two weeks..."

"I don't care. Then we just move the date..."

"No! No way! It's our anniversary. I wanna marry on our anniversary. I don't wanna move it..."

"And I don't wanna risk your health here. Not for some stupid ceremony, which anyway just makes something official we know already a few years... that we love each other and gonna spend the rest of our lifes together."

"Andy stop... it's not some stupid ceremony for me. And it's not for our parents. And it's not for you and you know it."

"But this ceremony is not as important to me as to sacrifice your health for it..."

"I'm not gonna stop preparing our wedding. I can't."

"Then let's have a wedding planer, who can do all of that..."

"Two weeks before the wedding? It would take me more time and stress to fill him or her in than to do it myself..."

"Then me, Janny, my mom and Claire just fill him or her in..."

"Andy..."

"No! I watched this go on for too long. No. I'm not gonna watch you ruining your health. This is our wedding we're talking about and if this continues you'll pass out on a regular basis until we finally said I do. I want you to enjoy this, too!! You're not planning anything anymore!" **he told me. **

**I looked down. He never had talked to me this way. He never told me to do this or that. I sighed and was almost glad, when the doctor entered again. They took me to do the scan and the other tests. Andy was pretty much always there, but he didn't touch me anymore and I didn't ask him to do so. We spoke no word. **

**He knew I hated shots, and still, I swatted his hands away, as he wanted to distract me. I was angry with him and he could know that. After everything was taken care off, he took me home. We spoke no word. He didn't lead me somewhere or something. I think he got the message. Or he was mad at me himself.**

"I'm gonna make you some tea" **he said, after I settled on the couch. I didn't answer and so he just made his stupid tea.** "There you go" **he said a few minuets later, wanting to hand me a mug. **

**I just got up and moved to the bedroom, I changed into more comfortable clothes and then climbed into bed, facing the door with my back. Already while changing, I felt his constant gaze on me. It didn't change when I settled in bed. **

"Prue... talk to me..." **he said approaching the bed, sitting down on the edge of the bed. I didn't answer** "please... honey..."

"Don't honey me." **I just answered. He sighed, took his shoes off and went around the bed. he laid down on the bed as well. Looking at me. I was about to turn around when he held me back. I shrugged his hand away and turned around. I heard him sigh again and then moved his arms around me... **

"Damn it Andy, are you trying to drive me mad here?!" **I asked, shrugging his hands away again and sitting up. **

"Maybe I am... because I know, that if you're mad, you'll finally talk to me..."

**I shook my head and walked out again **

"Prue!!! Damn it, talk to me!!" **he called after me as I grabbed my keys. He was out of the bedroom in no time again and watched me putting on my long coat**

"Where are you going?"

"Out..."

"The doctor said..."

"To stay home and prevent stress. And that I'm doing. Preventing stress..."

"Prue..."

"Andy, I swear, if you're following me now, you just as much can have that engagement ring back and can call everyone to just cancel this 'stupid ceremony' as you call it!" **I told him **

"So that's it? Is that why you're mad?"

**I locked eyes with him for a second **

"Don't you dare follow me, Andy!" **I told him in a icy voice and then started to go down the stairs. Finally downstairs I got into my car and drove off.**


	30. Late Summer 2002 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 30:**  
_**Late Summer 2002 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**I drove for hours about the city. I didn't really know where to go. Some when a slight hunger feeling drove me to McDonald's I wasn't up for leaving the car, so I just went into McDrive, got myself food and then parked the car on the parking space to eat a little bit. I had pretty much finished already and was just starring ahead as I heard a knock on the window. I looked up and saw Piper standing there. I let down the window and forced a small smile at her **

"Hey!"** she said lowly **

"Hey"** I answered sniffling **

"I just sat inside with my family and saw you... you okay?"

"I'm okay, don't worry."

"To be honest... you don't really look so..."

"I know"** I said and brushed a fallen tear away **

"Look... I... just... gotta be... alone a little..."

"Okay... well. Me and my family will be some more inside... if you wanna come in..."

"Okay, thanks Piper."** I again forced a smile at her and she left again. I watched her go back inside and saw her chatting along with her parents and sisters. Fresh tears came to my eyes again and I just closed the window again, starting the car up.**

**I again started to drive randomly around. At a red traffic light, I noticed I slowly was running out of fuel. I didn't have much money with me and so I knew exactly, I slowly needed to decide on where I wanted to go. After the traffic light turned green again, I found myself close to a park and decided instead of randomly wasting fuel, I'd just walk randomly around the park, which wouldn't cost me money. **

**Besides, the condition I was in, I was way safer walking through the park than driving about the city. It were only like 5 minutes I was walking when I already ran into an old lady **

"Oh my god! I'm sorry! I didn't look properly"** I told the woman and immediately knelt down to get her groceries. **

"It's okay, dear, don't worry."** She told me, getting down to help me pick up the things again. As I knelt there, I somehow was completely upset again. I covered my eyes, not to make the woman see me crying**

"Are you okay, darling?"

"I... yes... no... I don't think so..."

"Wanna talk?"

**I looked up at her. **

"I caused you already enough trouble..."

"Oh don't worry, I've got three granddaughters... I'm used to chaos..." **I let out a hearted laugh **"And some spilled stuff really isn't so much of a big deal. Plus: I have to wait to be picked up anyway. How about we take a seat over there... on that bench"

**I nodded slightly as she walked me over there **

"My daughter and her family went to one of those disgusting fast food places, for dinner. I refused to come, so I told them to just drop me off."

"You should try it... some of the stuff they got there isn't too bad."

"You sound like my daughter"

**I smiled at her **

"But enough of my family. What is it, that your pretty young head is so upset about?"

"Everything I guess"** I answered and started to pick my cuticles **

"That's a lot to deal with. but.. I can't really help you with everything. I need a little more to be able to give some kind of advice or help in another way..."

"I know... it... maybe it was a stupid idea..." **I said and started to get up, but the old lady caught my arm and pulled me back down next to her**

"Nononono... you already got me noisy now!" **I looked up into her eyes and found something slightly familiar there. I couldn't place it, but there was just something that reminded me on someone. I just couldn't put my finger on it. **

**I asked myself already so many times, how everything would have turned out, if I realized that moment, the woman reminded me on me. I still am not sure if it wouldn't have been better for me to realize that moment, who that person really was instead of later. But one can long debate about ifs and ors. It didn't happen. I didn't see it. Back then, all I saw, was this something in her eyes, her face, which made me trust her and so I took a big breath and looked down at my hands again for a second**

"Have you ever been married?" **I finally asked, looking back at her.** **The old lady let out a loud laugh **

"Not just once, darling."

"Really? I slowly don't even know if I wanna do it this once. I mean... did you never... doubt marrying?"

"Once?" **she laughed again** "from my experience the cold feet belong to every marriage" **she told me, thinking, that was all I was upset about**

"I don't think this is about cold feet" **I told her lowly sighing**

"But you're having doubts?"

**I nodded **

"Then why did you say yes when he asked you?"

"It seemed easier back then... there was just me and him... and not other stuff which I never really... considered."

"What's different now? What changed your mind?"

"Like I said... It's complicated..."

"Like I said... I have time..."

**I smiled again**

"Technically it all started when I still was a kid. You know... I'm... adopted. I had already a few families. And when I was younger, I ended up with a couple, where the guy abused the woman."

"It must have been horrible"

**I nodded faintly, starring into nothing**

"The screams... the cries... seeing the wounds. Laying in bed and knowing she probably was getting hurt again. I loved her. And more importantly, she was the first to love me back..."

"Are you scared your man will do so too?"

"I always thought he'd never... but... I dunno... maybe that's what marriage does to people..."

"No. it doesn't. Sure, the routine is at some point kicking in, but that... that's not what should ever happen. Marriage is to proof to all the ones who doubt, that you two belong together. That you two can do everything together. Even go through hell together. At least that's how I felt when I first married."

"That's how I felt till today" **I admitted honestly, but just as siletntly**

"Well... what happened today?"

"I collapsed and... when we were at the hospital he... he bossed me around. I wasn't allowed to do this but do that and quit that and that... and as soon as we were at home... he was acting all sweet about everything. It reminded me on that family. After warren hit Kylie, that was my... step mom, he always treated her completely lovely."

"He probably was just worried about you. I mean... you don't faint because of nothing. There's always a reason behind it. and when you can't watch out for yourself, then someone else has to... you know... my daughter lives in my house with her family and when she started her won family, she wanted so badly to prove to me, that she also can do it all alone, but she never realized, that I only got everything working because she was there to help me out as well. You can't always just give, but sometimes also have to take." **She explained to me and I just slightly nodded**

"that's kinda what he said" **I smiled slightly** "but... kylie... always said, she and her husband were so much in love when they got married as well. His behaviour kinda freaked me completely out. I don't think he ever could do something to me... but on the other hand... I never thought he'd talk to me like that ever and... I just don't wanna turn into her" **I told her, revealing my biggest fears to her, a total stranger. **

"How long have you been together?"

"6 years"

"Has he ever behaved this way before?"

**A smile was immediately drawn on my face **

"No... He always reads everything from my mind. Every wish. Every... thought. Just everything."

"Well, you seem to be to be a pretty woman, who stands on her own feet. I don't think your boyfriend, fiancé, husband or whatever else you wanna call him, can ever take that from you. No matter how he behaves. And from what you just told me... well... he sounds perfect... can I have him for a while?"

**I laughed and then looked down, thinking about everything the woman had told me and kinda realized how stupid I had been.**

"listen... I'm certainly not the one defending the male human race, but I have to admit, there are some rarely found treasures among them. I think, I only married so many times, because I was searching for what I had with my Allan. I was scared to hell to marry him, and yet, I don't ever wanna miss one second of our 15 years together. Neither any of the things he gave me. He gave me an amazing daughter who ended up giving me three truly charming granddaughters. He has been the love of my life..." **the old lady stopped for a second, obviously thinking about her husband**

"What happened?"

"He was killed... I never will forget the sigh of his lifeless body on the floor. All the blood..." **she stopped and took a few breathes. I felt horrible for even asking and looked at her, not sure what to do. In the end, I did the only thing I could do. I grabbed her hand and gave it a slight squeeze**

"After realising, the world wouldn't stop turning, because I wanted it to... I felt lonely. I tried so many times to find another person, who I didn't feel lonely with anymore. I never did. Take the chance, dear... you may not know yet what you would be missing, but you'll never find out if you don't try. And if it doesn't work out, holy Christ, you have no idea how fast a divorce is being performed nowadays. And with your face and figure, I'm sure another one is waiting for you already, as soon as you're ready to try something new" **She laughed and then looked at me, turning serious again** "you love him, now don't you?"

"I love him very much, but... how am I supposed to know if he's the right one? I never 'tested' anyone else..."

"You don't. Even after I was already married for the 4th time, I didn't know if it was gonna work out or became the 'happily ever after' I had with Allan. You just have to try. If you don't, you might hate yourself forever for not trying it. And if it doesn't work out, you simply are one experience richer..." **she smiled **

"The way you talk about him and a smile appears on your face whenever you talk about him shows me, you really seem to love that guy. You only do that if you're seriously in love. You two can be really lucky you have found each other. Hold onto that love. Enjoy every single second of it. Each could be the last." **She told me and then looked down again and I immediately knew, what she meant when she started to talk again** "But everything happens for a reason. And if it's only to gain experiences. I know that better than probably anyone else. You're young. Stop letting your fears rule over you and rule your life yourself. Be the confident woman you can be."

"I don't think anyone I know, would have told me anything you just did."

"Sometimes, people you don't know appear to you like angels, cause you don't know their bad sides..."

"I guess they do" **I answered smiling slightly**

"Does your fiancé know about your fears?"

"No... I kinda... just ran..."

"You should talk to him. I bet he just... was very concerned about you... and probably is right now again"

"I... I dunno how to thank you."

"Don't. Go home. Talk to your boyfriend."

"Can I... get you somewhere? I mean... I have a car and all..."

"No, that's fine. My family probably will be here any second. But maybe, you could borrow me your ceil. I think I'd want to ask them, if they can bring me some stuff from that fast food place along..."


	31. Late Summer 2002 Part 3

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 31:**  
_**Late Summer 2002 Part 3**

**--------------------**

**After two days of rest and relatively little amount of wedding stuff on my mind I started to feel better. My energy slowly seemed to return and I was ready for everything which would come. **

**Andy and I had discussed the whole wedding planner idea once more and I agreed on hiring one. We'd have an interview that night, where everyone who was involved in the planning so far, would be and I would give Sarah, what the wedding planner's name was, everything I had already done or was still running. **

**I felt like a huge weight was taken off my shoulders at once. I was updating the latest wedding related topics so I could hand the stuff over completely to Sarah. The TV was running. MTV as turned on. The song which was running when the phone rang, I really can't remember anymore. **

**I smiled slightly. It probably would be Andy. He always used to call around 12, so we in some way could spend our lunch break together – since I still was strictly ordered to stay at home – and once more at 3 for a check up call and to see what he was supposed to bring home for dinner or what our plans for that night would be. **

**I would have been nerved by his constant calls, if I wasn't somewhat glad to get some distraction, since I was bored to hell at home. Anyway, I picked the phone, a smile already on my face **

"Hey darling" **I chirped happily.**

"It sounds like you're feeling better already..." **a female voice was heard over the phone. I thought about it for a second, trying to figure where I knew that voice from** "oh sorry, Miss Bennett, it's dr Lewis speaking"

"Ooh, sorry doctor Lewis, it's just... my fiancé uses to always call around this time..."

"It's okay... I was just calling to tell you, your test results were in and that I'd like to speak about them to you."

**I froze immediately. **

"Is... did you... did you find something? Is something wrong wit me?" **I asked somewhat scared **

"I'm unfortunately not allowed to talk to you about it over the phone, so could you just check with me later?"

"Is... is it something bad?"

"I don't think so... but some people might say it's something bad..."

**I was somewhat confused. How could some say it is something bad and a doc says it's something good? **

"When can you be here, Miss Bennett?"

"Umm... I dunno... umm... is it okay for me to drive? Cause. Else I'd wait for my fiancé..."

"You can drive all you want, don't worry, but I think it wouldn't be such a bad idea, to bring your fiancé though"

"O... okay..." **I stuttered...** "Umm... well the end of his shift is around 6. So... I guess 6.30... I could be there"

"That's great. I just... it shouldn't get later than 8, because my shift ends then..."

"Sure, okay, thanks."

"Okay, I'll see you later then"

"Ya, bye" I said and hung up.

**I starred in front of me, the phone still in my hands, not able to proceed what dr Lewis just had told me. I didn't notice the phone ringing until a few minutes later. I was actually startled by its ring and needed a second to regain composure **

"Yes? I mean... Prue? I mean... Bennett?" **I babbled and heard a laugh on the other line **

"Honey, you okay?" **Andy's voice sounded through the phone...**

"Ya... fine... I just... took a nap... it..."

"Sweetie, are you sure you're okay?"

"No... I... I mean... yes... why not?" **I swallowed**

"You sound confused..."

"I just... had a weird dream that's all" **I said, and finally managed to speak somewhat coherent. **

"Ooh. So did you eat something?"

"Ya... I had some... noodles..." **I said nodding and let myself fall into one of our arm chairs. **

"Noodles? So... Italian isn't for tonight, huh?"

**I smiled **

"Nope..."

"I could get Mexican, what do you say?"

"Sounds great but... umm... you don't need to bring it along right away... maybe we could... go out..."

"What about the doctor's order?"

"Umm... with... with you what should happen to me?" **I asked forcing a smile**

"But we still have to see that wedding planner, remember?"

"That's only at 9, Andy... we'll have 3 hours time to eat..."

"Okay... I'll see you tonight then..."

"Ya... tonight..."

"Love you, sweetie"

"Love you too" **I answered and hung up.**

**I was starring for a good while into nothing before I dragged my body into the shower. After I got ready for the appointment I had made and hadn't told Andy anything about, I lay down on our bed. I was just trying to rest myself, but I once more fell asleep. **

**I woke up by the telephone. I got up and reached for it **

"Bennett?"

"Hey babe. I'm gonna be late. I don't think we can make it to eat together. At least not out of the house... maybe tomorrow, kay?"

"Ya"

"So I bring Mexican then?"

"Exactly..." **I told him and checked the clock. Almost 6.30. **"Be careful" **I told him as I heard the siren of a police car sounding in the background **

"Will be. See ya laters"

"Love you" **I mumbled and wasn't sure if he still heard it or not. **

**So, I had to go alone... I considered asking someone else to go with me, but what if dr Lewis had bad news for me. News as in... You're gonna die miss Bennett. I couldn't do that to anyone right now. And somehow I felt back then relieved Andy couldn't make it. I went to the bathroom and checked myself over in the mirror before picking everything necessary and driving to the hospital.**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**I sat there forever. Somewhere at the entrance, I had left my name and that I was there to talk to dr Lewis. In my head the worst things dr Lewis could tell me repeated all over again. All kinds of horror scenes played in my head out one after the other. **

**I checked my clock again and noticed how it was only a few minuets to 8. I needed to be back soon, or else I would miss the wedding planner. Bad timing, considering Andy probably wouldn't make it on time neither. So neither the bride nor the groom would be there on time. I sighed deeply and just then, dr Lewis walked in behind me **

"Miss Bennett, sorry you had to wait so long... there just was an emergency."

"It's okay..." **I answer and forced a smile on my face **

"Let's go to my office, now shall we?"

"Sure..." **I nodded and followed her to her office. It was very nicely decorated I noticed as she got out of her bloody suit. I really was glad she took it off, I really could have thrown up the second I saw all the blood. I rubbed my temples once more. I felt a migraine coming up. **

"Sorry again... I just... you get used to the blood... but you don't have to wear it 24/7"

"Ya, I understand" **I laughed nervously** "so, dr Lewis, why exactly am I here..."

"Well, we found something in your tests, that I thought I'd rather tell you and your fiancé in person... where's he anyway?"

"He... he's a cop... he often has kinda similar emergencies as you do" **I told her**

"Ooh... well... I always like to have both partners into this when breaking the news"

"Excuse me Dr. Lewis, but could you... just... you know... cut the crap... you scared me already enough..."

"I'm sorry; I really didn't intent on scaring you." **She said and folded up some file before looking back at me** "well, miss Bennett, I'm pleased to tell you, the test results have showed, there's like absolutely nothing wrong with you..."

"But then... why did you get me here?"

"Because of what's growing inside of you..." **dr Lewis told me. **

**I stopped breathing for a second. What was she telling me? First she told me I was okay and then something grows inside of me **

"What do you mean? Like... cancer?" **I asked **

"No... Like pregnancy..."

"Like... like what?" **I asked unbelievingly**

"When did you have your last period, miss Bennett?"

"I... I..." **I stopped trying to breath and get enough oxygen into my brain to make me able remember this. It really had been... oh my god! It had been 2 months... almost.** "So... what you're telling me is that..."


	32. Late Summer 2002 Part 4

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 32:**  
_**Late Summer 2002 Part 4**

**--------------------**

"You and your baby are perfectly fine. The tiredness, the sickness and the dizzy spell you suffered a few days ago are just normal pregnancy symptoms. Congratulations miss Bennett"

"I... I am pregnant?" **I asked once more, not able to get it yet as my hand unconsciously moved to my stomach. Shocked at the touch I looked down and kinda suddenly felt a warm feeling wash over me from the inside. It was the first time of many of these feelings. Every time I realized, what was going on inside of my stomach, this warm and comfortable feeling washed over me. I hated people touching my belly. But whenever I did it myself and felt some kick or something alike, it was like a miracle had happened.**

"How... how far? I mean..."

"Well, I can't answer that without some information of you and/or an ultra sound..."

"Of course... umm... when... when can we do one?"

"Well, if you want to we can do one right away." **I swallowed and nodded**

"Ya, let's do it..." **I said and for the first time I felt a smile build on my face.**

"Okay... before we do anything I need to ask you several questions... when was your last period?"

"Umm... I think... It was about 2 months ago."

"Sooo, we for now, can say you're about 8 weeks along. The next question I have to ask you is, what kind of ultra sound you actually want..."

"Isn't there only one way to do it?"

"Technically yes, but the newest medical helps can give the doctor and the parents a better picture of the baby"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, there's a new method, where a little probe is inserted inside you to do the scanning. We get more accurate pictures this way and also can tell almost to the day how far along you are. It is recommended till at least the 12th week of pregnancy to do scans like that, but we however can't force the women who don't want to do it this way to do it, though we this way already can make out even earlier some kind of disorders and others."

"Will it... hurt me or the baby if you do it that way?"

"Not at all."

**I nodded **

"Alright."

"Well. Then last but not least... how long haven't you been to the bathroom?"

"Ooh. I was just a few minutes before you came"

"Perfect. Okay, then I need you to now get undressed behind that wall over there. There also is some kind of gown already waiting for you."

"Okay" **I nodded and changed then went back to the doctor and laid down**

"It'll feel like every other gynaecological exam. Nothing to worry about"

**I nodded and took a few calming breathes **

"There, on the screen you can see everything" **she told me and I just nodded again** "This is the ultra sound probe which I'm going to use for the examination. I'll cover it with some kinda of thin condom and put some gloating jelly on it, just so you see, you absolutely have no reason to worry about any kind of infection or something alike."

**I nodded another once. I somehow wished Andy would be there now. I was somewhat scared, but at the same time noisy. I, back then, didn't care about the time anymore. I was pregnant for god's sake!!! I waited for the doc to finally get going and tried to calm myself down as much as possible. I was going to see my baby. What could be more thrilling?! **

"Just try to relax" **dr Lewis told me and I closed my eyes for a brief second, breathing calmly. I soon felt something rummaging inside of me and... I have to admit, it felt not at all, like when Andy was inside of me. This right now, just was... in some way disgusting and in other ways it was... not Andy!**

**I tried to push the thought aside. This was the best for the baby. And I could actually see it. I finally opened my eyes and looked at the screen, same concentrated as Dr. Lewis. **

**I didn't see anything and I really, really wanted to start to cry. I knew it was ridiculous, but at the same time, I suddenly knew what those people in TV always talked about, when they say they just can't see it. That you just can't see your baby is something I never expected to happen to me. And especially me being upset over it. And yet here I was. Desperation washing over as I just didn't see it. I looked at Dr. Lewis and she suddenly broke into a smile. She obviously, now had seen it. **

"Well, well... there we are... let's see if we're not getting a better view, huh?" **she asked and moved some more until she finally smiled fully and looked at me** "you see that little... well... most call it a bean?"

**I nodded. **

"That's your baby, Miss Bennett"

**I bit my lip. I couldn't believe that tiny thing on the screen once would be a baby. Not a baby. My baby. Mine and Andy's baby. Tears spilled from my eyes. I was pregnant. **

**Dr Lewis gave me some more seconds to look until she started to furious hit buttons which were fixed below the screen, which seemed to be something like a keyboard **

"Well... from what I measure here your baby is right now about 60 millimetres long. Which means, you should be in the 9th week of pregnancy"

"60 millimetres? But... it looks way bigger on screen"

"The fortune of the transvaginal ultrasound" **she smirked at me** "in about two weeks we can already do some calculations about the possibility of your child having a chromosome abnormality"

"Can you... already say what the sex of the baby is?"

"No, we only can tell that, if we're very lucky from month 4 on forward. If the baby doesn't want us to see, he or she though each time hides the right regions" **she told me smiling. I couldn't help but laugh **

"You want a picture of the baby?"

"Well. If that's possible..."

"Of course it is." **She said smiling and pressed a few buttons again, and then finally I felt the ultra sound be pulled out of me. I sighed in some kind of relieve.** "You can get dressed again. I'm just gonna write down some basic information and print the picture for you"

"Thanks" **I said smiling brightly and then finally fixed my eyes on the clock in the room** "oh my god!"

"What is it?"

"Umm... I'm late... a wedding planner actually wanted to meet with us like... 20 minuets ago... I really gotta hurry now" **I told her and hurried behind the wall to change **

"Thank you so much, dr Lewis!!" **I told her as she handed me the pictures and I left in a hurry. **

**I kinda pushed the allowed speed limit a lot, but I was kinda excited and I couldn't wait to tell Andy. Wait... tell Andy? Why? It would be the perfect wedding present, now wouldn't it?**

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

**Back at the house I took the stairs two at a time and burst like completely out of breath into our kitchen **

"Sorry!" **I announced looking around at everyone. Andy looked somewhat worried, Janny somewhat lost and my two 'mothers' pretty pissed off. The wedding planner however looked pretty clueless to this all. I still tried catching my breath as Andy came up to me after telling the rest to go on **

"Prue, where the hell have you been? First of all you were supposed to be at home anyway... remember? And second... you were late for this appointment..."

"I... I... I know... I'm sorry" **I mumbled still out of breath**

"Are you okay"

**I smiled brightly **

"Yes!! I'm fine! Completely alright! Even just got the okay from dr Lewis..."

"You were at the hospital?"

"Ya... she called earlier, saying she had the results and wants to see me... she gave me some huge shock... but there's actually NOTHING wrong with me. I was just... overworked..." **I told him still trying to catch my breath**

"Ya... and you're pretty breathless right now..." **he said laughing about me**

"Ha-ha... I just... tried to be here before she leaves... but... I'm sorry, Andy..."

"It's okay" **he told me and kissed me, then helped me out of my jacket and lead me over to the kitchen island** "Sarah, this is the bride, Prue"

"Hello Prue, nice meeting you"

"Same with you. And I'm sorry. I just had some kind of a doctor's appointment at the very last second. I didn't think I would actually be late..."

"That's okay... we found your notes..." **Janny told me...**

"Oh. Right... I haven't updated them completely yet" **I told them **

"c'mon, sit down, baby" **Andy instructed me and as soon as I took the place next to Sarah, he sat down next to me, then everything started to go one by one. They told me what they had discussed and planned while I wasn't there and I updated everyone on my information. **

**About eleven, the coast was clear again and Andy insisted on me going to bed, while he heated up the Mexican take away stuff. **

**I lay for several moments contently in our bed, my hand placed on my stomach. I smiled slightly to myself. Imagining Andy's reaction to the news of him becoming a father. **

**I was once more deep in my day dreams, when he got into the room, all the food on some huge tray. He handed me the tray and got rid of his clothes, then slid into bed as well **

"So dr Lewis only called you down to tell you you were okay?"

"Yup" **I answered my mouth full of food, which Andy had fed to me. **

"And that lasted like what? 3 hours?"

"No... First of all, I had to come down, because she's not allowed to discuss any kind of test results over the phone. No matter how they are. Second, there was an emergency at the hospital and she couldn't make it earlier."

"And she's sure it's nothing"

"Absolutely nothing to worry about" **I couldn't help but smirk at my perfect lie. There was absolutely nothing to worry about. There just was a little something inside of me, which would change our lifes forever. **

"Could you now finally stop being a cop so we finally can start getting private?" **I asked **

"Oooh I'd love nothing more..." **he mumbled and leaned down to kiss my neck. I tilted it slightly back and enjoyed him sucking on it...**

"Andy..."

"Hmm?"

"Not tonight, kay?"

"Why not?" **he asked already in some kind hoarsely **

"The medication... just... doesn't really make me sexual interested..." **I lied. The truth was, I really didn't know if we were allowed to or not. On the other hand... when I was in the second month, we already did it already like a million of times ever since we actually conceived.**

"Do you even have to take those still?" **he asked between kisses**

"I... I actually didn't really ask" **I said letting out a laugh **

"You what?"

"I was... too thrilled about being okay... that I completely forgot about that..." **or the fact whether I even could continue to take the pills... **

"Oh, boy! You're never ever going to a doctor's appointment without me, kay?"

"Don't start bossing me around again..."** I whined**

"You know, that I only do it cause I worry about you."

"I know" **I smiled and kissed him once more** "let's go back to eating... I'm actually starving!" **I told him**

"You are? Lately you always refused to eat, since most of the stuff just made you feel sick..."

"Well... I'm more relaxed now... maybe that's the reason"** I answered and he pulled me closer to him. Without even knowing he placed his hands right on my stomach, where I had wished for it to lay already for hours. I couldn't help but smirk at the image. This warm feeling washed over me again and I felt like hugging the whole world. To Andy it seemed to just be a contempt smile as we continued to feed each other till way over midnight.**


	33. Early Autumn 2002 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 33:**  
_**Early Autumn 2002 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**It was pretty hard for me to hide the fact I was pregnant from Andy. I mean... you don't just have dizzy spells... are sleepy, don't necessary want sex and throw up every now and then without worrying your fiancé. **

**The worst for Andy – I think at least – was that I was always somehow too tired to sleep with him. I had called dr Lewis the night after we had the first meeting with Sarah and asked her about sex and the medications and all and she assured me, that no sex in the world could hurt the baby. She just said, I should show more attention to what I felt during sex and the second I was feeling uncomfortable just back out. So that really wasn't the problem. The problem really wasn't that. The problem simply was, that I felt exhaust and I felt like, I couldn't satisfy Andy in my 'sleepy' mood anyway, so why even bother?**

**The traditional night before the wedding without one another turned into a week as Andy had to go on a workshop. We both were really looking forward to spending some time with each other, as soon as he had finally off. Andy was feeling really frustrated, since he didn't want to leave me hanging with all the last minute stuff, but I assured him, that this was no problem at all.**

**We called each other every free second we had. Talked for hours on the phone by night and wrote endless e-mails while we were disconnected due to appointments in the other's schedule. So really, I was somewhat okay with it since that way, I didn't have to watch my words when I talked to ANYBODY about my dress.**

**My dress. I don't think in any dream I ever had a bout this day, I imagined me wearing a dress like that and still, I had fallen in love with it the second I saw it at the tailors. It was made of white silk. A perfect a-line, strapless without any kind of ornaments, stichery or pearls on it. Not on the actual dress. It was tightly bound around my chest and reached down just a few millimetres of the floor. It was a simple and shy dress. The dress I was going to wear over the dress was the actual highlight. **

**It was some kind of jacket made of some kind of almost transparent cloth with Champaign coloured beadings all over it. It was loosely bound together in the front just below my breasts. The jacket also kept a semi cathedral train to it. It were long sleeves and yet, I could take it off anytime, could freely move and had some kind of a summer dress without it. I could put it on when I was cold or wanted to look stunning. It was perfect. I love it and I never would pick another one. **

**I decided not to wear a veil. I dunno why, but, I figured, you just wore it for the ceremony anyway, so why buy one if you just wear it for like... 2 seconds? Dad tried to unconsciously force me into taking a tiara, but that really was the least I wanted. I wanted to keep it simple. I didn't want that much glamour and glitter all about me.**

**I sat for like... 6 hours at the hair dresser the morning of the wedding. He braided my hair in some special way and folded all kinds of bands and pearls and stuff into my hair. I was sure, that I'd have to shave them off afterwards, cause I didn't actually believe, I could ever get that stuff out of my hair safely again. The guy also did my make up, which didn't even last 10 minutes. **

**Claire took me back home then and she and Julia helped me dress up. I wasn't nervous. I had waited for this for too long already. I wanted nothing more but to get rid of this burden. I wanted this ceremony over with. Finally get on with our lifes, finally admit to Andy my little secret. Though, I have to admit, I had a mild panic attack the day before our wedding day, when I was picking my dress. I was supposed to try it once more and it was too tight around my waist, for obvious reasons!! The Taylor told me not to worry and she changed it that evening within a few hours. **

**Andy and I had agreed to hire three photographers. At least in the morning. One which would follow my every step, one which would follow his every step, as soon as he was back in San Francisco, and one to just see where he could get good pics of everyone else preparing. I ca only advice this to anyone! The pictures you get out of it, are simply amazing and a great memory. I couldn't help but send some of them to Andy during the preparations. It always were teasing little titbits, like Claire moving up my garter or something. When I saw the pictures of him watching the pictures I sent him, I couldn't help but laugh. You actually have no idea how much fun we had, looking at the photo album when we got back from our honeymoon.**

**I have to admit though, if I had seen the pictures of Andy earlier, I would have been very worried. He was a wreck. White as a sheet. Brian told me, how his hands were shaking like mad. He had been worried and nervous and I dunno what else. Richard told me at reception after the actual ceremony, he never had seen his son in such a state. I think I would have screwed everything we had planned and agreed on, knowing how much he panicked. **

**Julia just helped me with the last little mistakes, when Abbey came running into the room **

"It's Brian" **she told me I looked confused over at Claire and took it**

"Yeah?"

"Hey... listen... we've got some kind of mild problem here..."

"You what?" **I asked as my heart skipped a beat and the smile disappeared from my face. Claire was right at my side making me sit down, as I probably had paled as well **

"Well... we Hope you can help us out with it..."

"What... what's wrong?"

"It's Andy... he's pretty nervous." **I closed my eyes and sighed**

"Hand him over..."

"You sure? He's pretty shaken"

"Goddamn it, Brian, you called me to do this didn't you?"

**I heard footsteps and a door then a muffled **

"Andy, it's Prue..."

"What's wrong?" **Abbey asked me worriedly. I just shook my head and signalized her to be quiet for a second**

"Hey!" **Andy said, in my opinion a little too cheery, knowing exactly he tried to hide his nervousness**

"Hey. Are you okay?"

"Sure, why not?"

**I slipped my tongue over my lips **

"Listen... there's nothing to be worried about, okay? You just stand in that church and wait for me. Gotta do nothing but say yes, kay? Sarah and I got the rest of it under control, honey"

"I know... but..." **he stopped and I just waited for him to continue** "you'll be... you'll come right?"

**I couldn't help but ease myself into a smile **

"Of course. How do you even think about me not coming?"

"I... I dunno... it... you know... I just... feel like you've been pulling back on me lately..."

**I bit my lip, I knew this was going to come I lowered the phone and held it on my chest **

"Hey, umm... you guys can get ready yourselves. I'm fine now. Can deal with the rest" **I told them, forcing a smile. One after the other left the room and I lead the phone back to my ear **

"You listen to me now. Me not wanting to have sex with you that much lately ahs nothing to do with my love towards you! I love you, more then you can imagine. I want nothing more to finally step up to you and become your wife. I was just tired... and thought I'd... disappoint you with forcing myself to sex. And now you idiot better stop worrying, cause if I sat for 6 hours at the hairdresser for nothing, since you are not in that damn church, I'll kill you, understand me?"

**I heard him stifling a laugh **

"Brian still somewhere around?"

"Right next to me"

"Hand me over for a sec..."

"What is it, Prue?"

"He getting colour to his face now again?"

"Ya... rosy cheeks are slowly returning."

"Okay... tell him I love him and that I meant every word and... okay forget it…"** I told him and hung up** "Tyler!" **I called for the photographer**

"Yes?"

"I need you to make a picture of me."

**Once the picture of me with a ready to kiss mouth and a hand below it to send it to him, was made I told Tyler to send it to Andy via mail. I got a text message on my ceil several seconds afterwards** _'I'll be waiting, no matter how long'_

**Afterwards everything went smooth. It almost was too perfect. Once all the girls involved in the ceremony were settled – we all had possessed dad's whole house – the white stretch limousine took all of us to the church. The others all got out, while Sarah got inside with me, to keep me updated on the last things. She told me, that Andy still was pretty nervous, but that he seemed to have calmed down. **

**She also told me, that as soon as she'd step out of the limousine, she'd get everything rolling to get the ceremony started. I agreed with her and just seconds after she had left, dad opened the door **

"Ready?" **he asked and reached a hand out to me for him to take. I didn't but closed my eyes and took several deep breaths instead. As dad asked me that, something broke inside of me. All the emotions and the fears and worries and nervousness washed over. I shook my head at dad and he got inside the limo with me, closing the door after him **

"Hey, hey hey. You okay?"

"I... dad, I want this, but I'm so... it's starting now... and I suddenly feel like I can't take it anymore" **I told him starting to tear up**

"Stop that!" **he commanded getting a tissue out of one of his pockets and carefully pulled my tears away** "you're not gonna freak now, got me? if you freak now, you only ruin your make up by crying and when you cry I'm gonna hug you and mess your hair and... By all of that you ruin it. It's a wonderful day outside and you know exactly that you love Andy and that you actually want this."

**I let out a sigh which was quivering. **

"I don't mean to rush you here... but I think we should get going."

**I smiled slightly and nodded. He softly kissed my cheek before getting out of the limo and helping me out as well. Sarah, helped dad set the jacket of my dress properly, so there were no knits. And then dad hooked his arm with mine. **

"Where from did you know what to say before?"

"I wasn't a hundred percent sure it'd work, but I guess it's what I had wanted my dad to tell me"

**I smiled as we finally stepped into the aisle on what's end Andy stood waiting for me. **

"You look amazing, by the way" **dad told me after setting our feet on the church ground. I glanced up at him and saw him looking straight ahead. I just smiled and looked back at Andy. **

**You have no idea how it feels to not see your fiancé for a week and then right away in a church. You in a wedding dress and him standing in the evry front at the altar waiting for you. Only thinking about it made chills run down my spine. I sent him a bright smile and he mouthed a 'gorgeous' to me. I just couldn't wait for a touch. A kiss. A peck. Him holding my hand. Looking into his eyes. **

**Before I even realized I actually was standing almost next to him. Andy stepped down to me as dad kissed my cheeks **

"I love you, baby" **he whispered and then lightly pecked my lips I smiled brightly at him and watched him sit down next to Claire. I heard someone clearing his or her throat **

"Me too" **I heard Andy's voice. **

**I smiled even more – was that even possible? – and spun around. I bit my lip as he held out his hand towards me. I took it right away and he leaned down to plant a soft kiss on my lips as well. He afterwards gently pulled me towards the priest. He didn't let go off my hand for one tiny second during the whole ceremony. And I... I couldn't stop gazing happily into his eyes, knowing, I'd never again had to scare that he ever looked at another woman in the same way he looked at me anymore.**

**The rest is – as people always say – history.**


	34. Early Autumn 2002 Part 2

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 34:**  
_**Early Autumn 2002 Part 2**

**--------------------**

**After all the official stuff was finally done Andy and I finally were able to sit down. You have no idea how relieved I was to be off my feet. Everyone was seated and ordered drinks. Everything calmed down. Kinda preparing for the real party which would follow in just a little while. Every now and then there was heard the clinging of metal on glass, 'forcing' Andy and me to kiss. **

**Andy and I didn't sit long though. It was time for photo making. The guests for sure weren't bored, as they were chattering about, drinking and looking at the pictures all around the recital place. **

**We had an appointment several weeks earlier, where we took pictures of me and Andy all dressed up like couples in all kind of centuries. Even an Adam and eve costume was along the many pictures. **

**Andy and I posed for the three cameras for what seemed like forever. Sure I nowadays know the whole suffering actual had a good outcome but back then, no one could fully convince me, I'd be one day happy about this. **

**There were tons of pictures taken only of me and Andy but later the rest of the VIPs of the wedding followed. It simply was exhausting. I don't know if I had survived the whole procedure without Andy by my side. It was like, I was the strong one till the ceremony and he was after it. **

**After the photographers were done with taking pictures of us, Andy kept me outside in the little park some more. We kissed and he just tried to make me feel better. He must have felt I needed a break. He told me a billion times how amazing I looked and he continued to make bad jokes. But each time he back then in these few minutes called me misses Trudeau some kind of pride shone on my face. **

**I thought about three times a second about telling him the big secret, but I just felt like it wasn't time yet. **

**He led me to some small bench and we sat down. Well he did and pulled me onto his lap. **

"And you're sure you're fine?" **he asked me for the twentieth time. **

"Yes. I just... couldn't really sleep last night and when I finally fell asleep I had to get up again to let my hair be done and... My back hurts and my feet hurt and I'm tired and..."

**He stopped me by kissing me gently **

"How about we go inside and sit down? You take off your shoes and that jacket... and I rub your back a little while we have a little something to drink?"

"To be honest... I right now would like to stay out here for some more. Just you and me and not those billions of people, wanting something from us..."

"Okay" **he answered and with that I moved my upper body closer to his, leaning my head on his shoulder and neck. He held one of my hands and the other gently rubbed circles on my back. **

**I just gazed down at our entangled hands. Each with a ring on one finger. He noticed how I looked at our rings as he followed my gaze **

"Don't you dare take that off ever again, cause that truly shows, you belong to me, misses Trudeau" **he told me and kissed my forehead I smiled slightly and pulled a little away from him to look at him **

"Same is true for you, my dear husband" **he smirked and kissed me once more **

"There you guys are!! Everyone's searching for you already!" **Brian said, stepping up behind us **

"Why, what's up?" **Andy asked looking at him**

"Well they've got the food ready and Sarah said we'd better start toasting"

"Tell them to go t..."

"That we're coming..." **I finished for Andy, as I forced myself back onto my sore feet. I must have screwed my face as Brian looked at me worriedly**

"You okay?"

**And a second later Andy's** "want me to carry you?"

"I'm fine, guys, really, not the first time I had sore feet and certainly not the last**" I told them, forcing a small smile on my face. **

"Come here" **Andy said gently and placed his arm around me, leading me back inside. We barely sat, as the clinging of the glasses and silverware started again. I couldn't help but stifle a tiny laugh. I so was getting tired of it... why couldn't I just kiss my husband when I wanted to instead of when everyone else wanted to? We kissed anyway and then the toasting started. **

**Brian started. It was kinda one big joke about Andy's life... and how he 'fell' into me. Many laughter sounded through the room and that permanently. **

**After the soup we had ordered as first course our parents continued. Andy's mom and dad were talking about our future ahead and about our soccer team of kids. **

**Dad and Claire almost got me to cry, expressing how their house now would turn silent again. Not exactly because it was true, but because maybe, they were wrong after all, since there soon could be a little child running around the house. It somehow got to me even more than the direct mention of the kid growing inside of me. **

**The main course was delicious. Andy pretty much looked at me oddly, every time I reached for more. I don't think he ever saw me eating that much. After the main course, it was mine and Andy's turn. And since these little speeches are impossible to just say in a few words, I'm gonna share it with you.**

**Andy took a big breath and looked at me, before placing a tiny kiss on my lips and finally getting up**

"Well, well, it seems like it's already my time to stand up here and get this speech over with. You all know that I talk a lot and the most of it... you should just ignore and that's why I also refused the idea of Prue to write down our own vows. I can babble all day long and still... there comes nothing right out of that mouth of mine. And sooo... not to randomly start babbling again - as I'm already doing by now – I have written some things down." **He said and earned some laughs already now, he then unfolded some kind of tiny billion times folded paper and starred down on it**

"First on my list is thanking Brian, for being a great best's man. Well, I think I changed my mind about that after that speech of yours! But, as I know you already for a good share, I noted this possibility down. I wrote here... I quote: 'if he's getting dirty, make sure he knows it's payback time as soon as he gets married'. So, man, you know what's gonna come, be prepared! But, let me be serious for a second... I owe a lot to him. He's one of my best friends. He's organized a great bachelor party and even as I started to freak out this morning he knew what to do. Like I already said, I hope I one day can pay you back!"

"Well... too bad, that you warned me, Andy... now I'm seriously gonna consider choosing David instead!!" **Brian yelled from his place and I couldn't help but laugh.**

"Mom, dad. I surely not always behaved the way you wanted your son to behave and yet, I think you did a more or less good job at bringing me up and to this point. I know, for the first time in my life, that what I did was 100 percent right and I know, that you guys think so too. My thanks to you guys I want to end in a little wish... keep out of my and Prue's apartment while we're gone. It's too late to find out about her little dirty secrets now!" **I rolled my eyes and hid my face. Why did he constantly have to make comments about me? Thought I kinda also loved that little quip. I noticed how Julia threw him and me a kiss through the air though and I smiled at her, catching it.**

"Victor, when I first took your daughter out for a date, she was completely worried, you'd freak out. She was scared you wouldn't want her to leave the nest already. And I told her back then, that you didn't have to worry about anything, for I'm only gonna steal your princess to make her my queen. I can't believe you gave up smoking just so Prue would go out with me..." **he started and then looked towards Sarah and nodded. I narrowed my eyes as I watched Sarah pull out a little wooden box and walked over to dad. I looked closer as dad opened it and one single cigar was lying inside. I glanced at Andy and would have loved to hit him right now**

"That is now a little less than 6 years, and I think it's time you get a good puff once more. I know, Prue and Claire will want to kill me for this, but I owe you a lot and you're not breaking your promise towards Prue, since you didn't buy it. It's the best I could find. Enjoy it." **Andy glanced back at me and I threw him an evil look**

"Claire – before I get murdered here – I don't know how I can thank you for all that you have done for me and Prue. You from the first second on supported our relationship. You gave us ways to meet, while Victor still was uncomfortable with the whole idea and you so often played the mediator between the two of us or gave us little titbits on how to get our relationship to work again. You did an amazing job as step-mom and I'd be glad to have you as a step-grandma and relative parent every now and then for our future kids..." **I looked at Claire and saw her crying slightly. I got up and hugged her from behind, kissing her cheek softly **

"There are not many more I have on my list here... but two women for certain. One of our best friend's Janny and our wedding planner Sarah. This whole thing is entirely your work. I don't think Prue would still sit here and enjoy the party without your guys' help! Thanks!!

Now, ladies and gentleman, I'd like to thank you for listening to my random babbling – I at least Hope you caught the important parts – and naturally for sharing this day with us. You all are a part of our lifes and got us to what we are today." **I looked at Andy horrified and stood up straight again **

"Chee..." **Andy didn't finish as he playfully send a glance my way, then hit his head gently** "oh my god! I almost forgot someone..." **he smirked and held out a hand to me. I shook my head, not believing him, as I moved up to him and took his hand. He looked at me as he continued**

"Here's to my wonderfully bride. I still can't believe you agreed to marry me stupid little boy. Even if I was turned down the first time around, I'm glad you did, because I don't think there could have been better moments between the two of us. It was definitely worth the wait."

**I looked at Andy and he softly raised my hand to kiss it...**

"Seeing you today, walking down the aisle after not having you seen for real in a week was amazing. That's what you are. Amazing. But you also are... intelligent, supporting, kind, funny, caring... Sorry honey, I can't read your writing, what does that word say?" **he asked, as he pulled me even closer and shows me the card he holds. **

"Andy!!!" **I whisper-yelled at him and hit his chest gently. He just moved his arm towards my waist and pulled me closer and while everyone else still was laughing, kissed me. He pulled away and smirked at me before clearing his throat and turning back to the crowd**

"Seriously though, since you have stepped into my life I'm a better man and I dunno where or who I would be today, if it wasn't for you. You're my everything and I'm glad you'll stay that forever and ever and ever and ever... oh sorry... I'm rambling again! To the bride!! Cheers!" **he finished and grabbed our glasses as we clinked glasses, then kissed me again.**

"You just wait" **I whispered into his lips and he laughed and kissed me again. I waited several minutes, trying to redo the speech in my head and leaving the guests some time to chat a little. **

"You'll do great..." **Andy whispered into my ear, biting it gently. I tilted my head a little and smirked **

"You don't know my speech... I think... I'm gonna break down after like the half..."

"I'll be there to back you up" **he told me. I smiled and turned towards him, just kiss him passionately once more, and then standing up myself**

"The word that I have heard most over the last few days – or better ever since the invitations are out – has been CONGRATULATIONS.  
The word that I have said most is THANK YOU!  
And I guess that's how it's gonna go on**..." I took a big breath, looked around the room and then continued**

"I'm not gonna repeat everything Andy already said... I think all of you know what you did for me, for Andy or even for the both of us. I want you to know, that most people who are celebrating here today with us, got me to be who I am now. Though, the one having the most work with me probably was Andy, my husband, as I can now proudly say." **I said in a very confident voice and glance back at Andy who seemed ready to jump at me any second...**

"When we first met, I was somewhat shy and pulled back into my own little universe. I was scared of the world, since I knew what evil was out there. I can remember how Andy and I were like black and white, when he stole my parking spaces from me... more than 6 years ago. Though I was pissed at him, I was attracted to him right away. Andy, I gotta tell you a little secret today... I thought about you the whole day and what I imagined about us, I never dreamt of with someone else..." **I felt his glance fall from me and as I glanced over, I saw him looking down and smirking.**

"He stuck around ever since... and though I was a real pain in the... can brides swear?" **I asked, just to assure the fact**

"Definitely!!" **I heard someone yell at the table most of our clique was sitting and I still would bet all that I posses away that it was Jason. I stifled a small laugh**

"Well... I guess since I can swear... I can say it without any doubts... I was a pain in the ass... and shrugged him off ever so often. I didn't admit to him that I was falling more and more and I still am. Today however is a special date for us and not just cause we're getting married, but because today six years ago, we for the very first time kissed." **I said and looked down swallowing several times to get the lump in my throat to move. It did eventually and so I looked up again**

"Over the years black and white disappeared and were replaced by grey. I grew from an innocent kid to a grown woman and you, from a little boy, who has nothing in his head but his own amusement to someone I think I one day can leave without any fear our kids to.  
You conquered me more than once. No matter if it was on our first meeting, our first kiss, my virginity, my place, my life. And though, like you said already, I turned you down the first time, you asked me again..." **again I try to get my composure back and after a small fight I forced myself to continue with a quivering voice.**

"Considering it from the point of view I have today, I didn't say no to you back then at the swimming pool because it was the wrong timing, but I said it because I wanted to give you one last chance to back out. I'm a handful... but I Hope you know a smile on your face and a 'Yes darling, anything you want.' On your lips, is the best key to handle me..." **I let out a small laugh myself and that's when the tears finally fell. Andy smiled at me and took my hand, stroking it gently**

"I think we all praised now enough the people which really are here, but no one has yet mentioned the people who can't be... there is one person in particular... who I..." **my voice faded out. And I closed my eyes, continuing to cry. Andy got up and placed his arms on my waist. I immediately leaned back into him a little **

"Want me to continue?" **he whispered into my ear. I just shook my head slightly and tuck a strand of hair behind my ear**

"Who I would dearly have loved to be here today to see me getting married. She's certainly been in my thoughts today, as she is every single day of my life." **I said and placed the paper in my hands on the table and I tried to pull tears away, but new ones were coming constantly. When I gave up Andy took my hands and stroke them **

"On that note I would like to propose a toast to absent friends." **I said still crying pretty much as I collected my glass** "Cheers!"


	35. Early Autumn 2002 Part 3

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 35:**  
_**Early Autumn 2002 Part 3**

**--------------------**

**I had been watching the DJ build up his equipment, while Andy was off somewhere. I once more went over the words in which I wanted to tell Andy he was going to be a father. I repeated them over and over again. Playing all kind reactions of him over in my mind, while just starring at the DJ.**

**I was so freaked out about his reaction. I mean what if he didn't want it? What if...? Gosh I'd even understand him not seriously wanting a kid right away. We only got married... we had to celebrate our honeymoon properly before even thinking about kids... **

"Hey, babe..." **a voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I turned around and smiled slightly, seeing it was dad**

"Hey daddy" **I answered in some kind of baby voice and suddenly I thought I heard another voice and looked at Andy. I shook my head slightly. **

"You okay?" **he asked, placing an arm on the small of my back. I smiled at him and nodded**

"Yeah"

"You look tired..."

"I am... but there still are some things ahead..."

"Don't overwork yourself again, okay?"

"Sure. I promise, dad. Don't worry."

"I always worry... you should know that by now..." **I was about to turn around and kiss his cheek as someone called my name. I looked up and found Sarah and Andy heading towards us **

"I just wanted to make sure... are you guys ready for the dance?"

"As ready as I'll ever be" **I answered and grabbed my shoes to put them on again. I got up and pecked dad on the cheek before walking up to Andy. I was nervous as hell. D-day had almost arrived. I had to tell him in only a few minutes. Gosh, why didn't I just tell him after taking pictures? **

"Well, I'm gonna announce you then..."

"Thanks, Sarah"

"We also can wait some more..."

**I sighed deeply and shook my head. **

"Nah... Let's do this" **I smiled at him and got up. He snaked his arm around me and we just stood there for several seconds, waiting for Sarah to have finished. And I, secretly praying my heart would stop racing before Andy noticed.**

"Well, the DJ's set. You all can guess what comes next. Andy and Prue though want to ask you, to stay back dancing during this song, but they'll have afterwards some surprise for you. Ladies and gentleman... misses and Mister Trudeau..." **with that the two of us stepped onto the dance floor. **

**I couldn't help but smile as Andy got into the typical waltz position, just to kid everybody. I couldn't help but laugh, to what he just cleared his throat to get me to stay serious. I cleared my throat myself and looked into his eyes **

"You think they'll burst out laughing?"

"we'll just have to wait and see" **Andy whispered as there was soft music playing form the speakers, to which you still could expect a waltz to form in. but as Steven Tyler started to sound out of the speakers and filled the whole room, no one could pretend anymore this was still gonna go into a waltz. Andy right away started to move me over the dance floor when the words echoed throughout the halls.**

_I could stay awake just to hear you breathing  
Watch you smile while you are sleeping  
Far away and dreaming  
I could spend my life in this sweet surrender  
I could stay lost in this moment forever  
Well, every moment spent with you  
Is a moment I treasure_

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Lying close to you  
Feeling your heart beating  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
Then I kiss your eyes and thank God we're together  
And I just wanna stay with you  
In this moment forever, forever and ever

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna miss one smile  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
Well, I just wanna be with you  
Right here with you, just like this  
I just wanna hold you close  
Feel your heart so close to mine  
And stay here in this moment  
For all the rest of time

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
'Cause I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

I don't wanna close my eyes  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
'Cause I'd miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
'Cause even when I dream of you  
The sweetest dream will never do  
I'd still miss you, babe  
And I don't wanna miss a thing

Don't wanna close my eyes  
Don't wanna fall asleep, yeah  
I don't wanna miss a thing

**Andy and I didn't talk one word during our dance. And I kinda was glad about it, since I could fully concentrate on what that song actually was saying and why it meant so much to the both of us. I even forgot all about the baby while leaning softly on his chest. Just starring into Andy's eyes, feeling his moving chest from breathing against mine and thinking about him feeling that way towards me – and the hormones probably had their good share in all of that as well – was just overwhelming and I started to cry in no time. **

**on the very last part, where only music was playing again Andy leaned down and gently placed a kiss on my lips and before we even noticed the song had stopped. He slightly pulled away to brush my tears away **

"I love you" **he whispered**

"I love you too" **I returned in a small voice. He laughed a little and pulled me closer, that's when I kinda noticed the crowd standing around the dance floor and cheering. It so reminded me on 6 years ago, when Andy kissed me for the first time and when we pulled away everyone was cheering. It was the exact same day and almost the exact same situation. Almost. Just that now our family and closest friends stood around us, we were married and expecting a baby.**

**I pushed a fallen strand of hair out of my face as Andy grabbed for the microphone. My heart immediately started racing again. All I kept thinking about was how to stop him from doing this and me having to tell him about the baby. But it already was too late. The only thing which would have stopped Andy now, was me fainting.**

"Okay so we promised you guys a surprise and here it comes. We were as cocky as to do this first dance of ours all alone, since that song actually means a lot to us..." **he looked down at me, seeing if I wanted to continue, but I juts shook my head lightly. I couldn't get out a word. Maybe I went mute suddenly.** "Prue however wanted to prove to at least 80 percent of the people here in the room, that I am just as capable to dance to Aerosmith as to dance to the traditional waltz."

**It was true. No one ever would guess Andy was actually good at dancing. Especially after we took a little crash course for the wedding. We wanted this part to be perfect and so we trained for aerosmith. And seriously. As soon as you showed Andy how to do things and explained stuff to him, he seemed to completely change his behaviour and suddenly was able to control his feet. He surprised even me at the trainings and I knew, he'd also impress some others. Especially his mom.**

"We'll start dancing a waltz now... and every now and then, go picking out some of the people without who we wouldn't be here today. However as soon as Andy and I are dancing together again, we want you all to join us. No matter how many already are on the dance floor by then." **I explained and looked at him. He just nodded, pecked me and then handed the microphone back to the DJ, while I opened up the jacket, scared someone would step onto it and ruin it. Andy helped me out of it, handed it to Sarah and then nodded at the DJ to get the waltz going. We danced for a few seconds before I knew it was time to go.**

"Andy?"

"Hmm..."

"I gotta tell you something... don't answer now. just listen... and no matter how far we are in discussing this, you gotta continue to dance... with me or with Claire or with whoever we're gonna take next, okay?"** I asked him, knowing I sounded completely panicked**

"Prue you're scaring me..."

"I'm scaring myself, honey..." **I told him and then bit my lip. I took a fats glance into his eyes and then looked down at his throat. I couldn't look tat him while saying this. **

"Remember two weeks or something ago, when I collapsed at work and I told you it was nothing to worry about? There is something but it's nothing to worry about. There's something growing inside of me, Andy. There's a baby growing inside of me... our baby..." **I whispered and looked up to see him looking shocked at me, just as the song shifted slightly, and that was the signal for us to split and go picking. He refused to let go of me, but I got him to let go eventually. I felt his view on me the whole time... but I just continued, walking to Richard. Seeing his shocked state kinda scared me. And I was kinda glad I could go. I could get away. Not have him freak out at me or something **

"Richard... May I ask for this dance?"

"Absolutely" **he said smiling and followed me to the dance floor. As I was back and started to dance with his father Andy went off to get Claire.** I avoided Andy's gaze knowingly and tried not to let myself be distracted by all the stuff which kept running through my head.

**At another signal we both handed Claire and Richard off to another and while I went for dad, Andy went for his mom. While dancing with dad, he asked me more than once what was wrong. He had noticed Andy's face and he said something about me being a little pale and that my dancing seemed a little off. I didn't answer him. I just continued to dance. Not wanting to ruin this. Not now.**

**The same procedure repeated as we picked Janny and Brian to dance. Brian as well asked me if I was okay and I was close to spilling it all on him. He after all was one of the best friends a girl could wish for, but I just nodded and tried to smile a little. Again the song shifted a tiny little bit and I took Brian to the middle of the dance floor, while Andy did the same with Janny. I noticed how Julia watched my and Andy's every move, as we handed Janny and Brian off to another and then touched and went back to dancing. **

**Andy at first didn't say anything, but I noticed how he kinda of nervously looked around. I didn't know why he was so nervous. Was it the gazes everyone seemed to give us or the fact that he was angry with me or with himself for making a baby? Or was it simply that he was happy... or was he still in shock and not really getting it? **

"Are you sure?" **he asked me after a good while, as I noticed the attention was more and more slipping from the two of us, especially cause more and more couples got on the dance floor with us and the people knowing us probably the best. **

"Dr Lewis showed me. Absolutely positive."

"How far?" **he asked and I caught myself shrugging together. Could his voice sound even colder?**

"It's almost 3 months now..."

"You really are saying that a junior you or me is growing inside of you at this very moment?" **I looked up at him again and nodded and that's when I saw him ease into a smile and stopped dancing **"I freaking love you!!!"** He told me and pulled me closer just to lift me off the floor and spin the two – or better three – of us around.**

"Andy!!! I'm gonna be sick!" **I squealed and he finally placed me back down on the floor and I smiled at him **"Does that mean you're happy about the news?"

"Are you kidding me? Of course!" he told me, **as he led me from the dance floor, so we could have a silent moment to talk. **

"I kinda was scared about what you'd say..."

"That why you..."

"Didn't want to do it that often anymore lately? Ya... always got me a kinda sick feeling... sorry."

"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I thought it would be a nice wedding gift... but then... I was... kinda horrified you'd hate it... cause... this somewhat ruins our honeymoon and all and..."

"I don't think there's anything which could have made this day even more perfect than these news!!" **he interrupted me and slightly knelt down, wrapping his arms round my waist and lifting me up into the air again** "you make me the happiest man alive!!" **he almost yelled me. I giggled slightly**

"Andy! Please... let me down... I beg ya... everything I ate will come up again!!" **he kissed me passionately while placing me back on the ground **

"What's it gonna be?"

"It's too early to tell..."

"It's healthy right?"

"Ya, at least that's what dr Lewis said the last time..."

"I just can't believe it!! I'm gonna be a daddy!!" **he said. I could clearly see he was completely excited over this. His eyes were sparkling. A huge grin spread from one ear to another and he started playing with my hands, not able to stand still. I couldn't help but laugh as I watched him. It was like a five year old waiting for Santa to drop his present. I placed my hands on his waist and leaned myself onto his chest, closing my eyes. **

"You know... I kinda have this feeling it's a girl"** I whispered after he wrapped his arms around me as well **

"Really? How come?"

"I'll tell you some when else..."

"Promise?"

"Ya..." **I said and pulled away to beam happily at him he just leaned back down and kissed me another once.**


	36. Late Autumn 2002 Part 1

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 36:**  
_**Late Autumn 2002 Part 1**

**--------------------**

**We had returned from our honeymoon two days earlier than everyone expected and had spent those two days at a local hotel. We wanted to slowly get back to normal. Get back? Funny! I was pregnant and showing this and I was married! How could things ever go back to normal with such changes? **

**Anyway... we wanted to get back into the routine of San Francisco life. At the hotel we got the wedding album completely finished and had a major time looking at the album over and over again. **

**The second day however was marked by my second doctor's appointment. The baby was completely healthy and everything was just going perfect. It was a normal routine thing: weight, take blood, see after blood pressure and pulse and ultrasounds. We got another bunch of pictures and... Since Andy really wanted to know what we would get, we also got to know, we'd most likely have a little girl. **

**After the appointment Andy insisted on going shopping. I gave in after he had been almost begging me for an hour. I just didn't see why we should get things for the baby already. After all she didn't even have a room yet! But after seeing Andy in a toy-shop I was glad I gave in after all. It was hilarious. As soon as we had gone through the door, Andy immediately transformed into a little kid. His eyes were glowing as he saw everything they had. Every two seconds he pulled me into another direction, to try out something new. I just couldn't help but think to myself, whether the toys were for him or the baby.**

**Three full hours and a basket of toys later, I finally got Andy out of the toy-store and again it was like a switch was turned and the 6 year old turned back into my husband. Back at the hotel we barely got our bags closed, since it was simply impossible to stuff all the new things into them. **

"Screw this!!"

**I heard Andy after a while, as I was just taking a shower. I narrowed my eyes, but as I didn't hear anything else, I just ignored it and continued to shower. Once done, I wrapped myself in a towel and went back to the bedroom, finding Andy sitting in an arm-chair, relaxingly reading the newspaper and our bags packed and closed **

"You got them shut?"

"Yup"** Andy answered distractively, what immediately made me suspicious. My eyes scanned the room, searching for something which could have been the point of his relaxing state of mind, as I saw the bags of the toy store behind our suitcases, stuffed with the little pink toys **

"Andy!!"

"What? I got them shut!"

"We can't have the toy bags openly... no one knows about the baby..."

"Well they'll know then..."

"Get the bags into the suitcases"

"That's simply impossible! I tried everything! You know... we also can just say, we bought stuff for Darryl's kid..."

"Pink stuff for a boy?"

"Well, you also got that blue elephant... for..."

"His name's Michael, Andy. Shame on you, not even knowing your soon to be god-child's name."

"I don't even know the name of my baby..."

"Get the bags inside the suitcases, now..."

"No!"

"I'm not leaving like this..."

"The better... our second honeymoon just started"** he smirked, putting the newspaper away and approaching me**

"Oooh no..."** I told him, wagging my finger in front of me **"second honeymoon without sex... you can have that"

"Oh c'mon"** he mumbled, placing his hands on my waist and slowly moving me backwards.**

"Andy... stop"** I told him as he started to kiss his way down my neck, to my chest, trying to get between my breasts, but they still were protected by the towel, then I felt the bed on my feet and before I even could do something about it, I already had lost my balance and landed back on the bed, Andy climbing on top of me **

"Andy, c'mon... we gotta get ready... everyone's gonna be worried if we're late..."

"Planes can be late..."** he whispered, trying to get the towel away from me. Unfortunately I was pregnant and Andy already knew back then, how it got more and more easy to turn me on. His hand then, tried to move in from the bottom... and as soon as he had moved enough up to reach my breasts; the first moans already escaped my mouth. **

"They can wait"** he whispered again, gently biting away on my earlobe. I squeezed my eyes shut tightly, trying to focus and finally rolled out from under him. I looked innocently at him and smiled **

"Get the suitcases packed properly, please?"** I told him with my best puppy eyes and pecked him. Then got up, collected some clothes which still matched and retreated into the bathroom, to put them on again. **

"You're so mean!"** followed a yelped only seconds after I had the door to the bathroom closed.**

**As soon as the cab stopped in front of the house, I somehow started to panic. The time had come. We now would have to let everyone know about the pregnancy. Not that it wasn't obvious already anyway, but Andy assured me, I'd look fabulous and no one would see anything... no one who didn't know about the baby would see anything anyway. Especially since he himself, only would see it, when I was naked. Exactly that stupid rambling told me, you fine well could tell I was showing and the fact that the size of my jeans had gone up two numbers, didn't really add to me believing him either.**

**A little party awaited us at the house. Our parents and some friends had come by. Brian, Janny, Darryl, Sheila and naturally the cutest little boy I had ever seen. Michael was his name, as I already mentioned. His eyes were chocolate brown just as his skin. He looked so gorgeous with the tiny curls on top of his head. When Andy finally got a hold of the little man, I had to realize for a second time that day, what a great father Andy would make one day. **

**I noticed how Claire's view more than once landed on my belly. I felt how she just knew it, since every time, I caught her, she just smiled lovingly at me. I just knew you could see it! c'mon, seriously... those were the people who know me best, how could they not notice I was getting... fat! But on the other hand, no one else seemed to see anything or at least no one said anything or looked at me. Maybe they just thought I got a little bigger because of the good food in the hotel or something. I don't actually know... but what I knew was that I was growing more and more nervous and jumpy, with Claire's eyes constantly on me. I just wasn't so sure anymore about telling them all together. **

**As Andy finally was able to tear himself away from Michael – the little guy started crying loudly, as he was getting petty hungry – he however didn't think so. After taking my breath away with a passionate kiss he hit one of the glasses standing around with a knife**

"We really would like to thank you all for the warm welcome. We had a great time in the Caribbean, but I think Prue will agree with me, when I say, there's nothing like home!"

**Everyone cheered at that and Andy looked at me. I wanted to shake my head at him, knowing exactly how he'd continue, but he didn't actually pay that much attention to me**

"And as you all welcomed us so heartedly, I want you guys to also welcome our daughter like that."

**I looked at Claire, who was like the only one smiling, even grinning at me, while everyone else starred in shock, the whole party having lost every little noise, beside the radio blasting _'can't fight the moonlight'_**

"I think... what Andy wants to say, is that we're gonna be parents in about 6 months... I'm pregnant" **I said after clearing my throat**

**All hell broke loose afterwards. Everyone was storming towards us, and I felt like we were back at our wedding day, as everyone congratulate us and asked how we felt and stuff. Pretty much everyone also scolded us, after getting to know, we knew already at the wedding, but didn't tell anyone. Andy proudly showed off all the ultra sound pictures to everyone. **

**I just stayed in my chair. I was exhaust. I just was glad the jack lack wasn't too actual, as we already were back for two days. I had been feeling tired ever since I got pregnant. Dr Lewis however had promised me earlier, that it slowly would fade in the second trimester, just to return in the third again. **

**As the attention slowly faded form myself, I let my body slowly slip form the backyard, to retire into our apartment. Within only a few minutes, I had been changed into a pair of way more comfortable sweet pants and a top and finally was able to lay back in our own bed again. In no time I was asleep, as if I knew that I seriously would need it the next day. **

**Andy pampered me with an amazing breakfast in the morning. Lunch was spent with the family and afterwards Andy wanted to spend some time with 'the guys'. I was somewhat glad about it. I still loved Andy and I knew I probably always would, but spending like every second with each other for almost a month was really like being caught up in a golden cage. **

**I was thankful for some time alone and kinda disappointed as Julia came upstairs, asking me, if I could pick up Abbey at Piper's. I agreed, really not minding that much. So I got myself dressed, looking as good as I could while being comfortable with the pants and all and drove over to Piper's house.**

**So, I told you already about the freaky stuff, but what happened as the door to Piper's home flew open and I for the first time saw her mother is nothing compared to that. I immediately felt comfortable about her. I felt like I knew her form somewhere. It was like, it was right there in my mind, but the access to that file was denied. **

"Hey, I'm... Andy's wife... I'd like to pick up Abbey..."

"Ooh... you're that? Piper has told me so much about you already. I'm Patricia Wilder. Everyone calls me Patty..." **She told me and grabbed for my hand. **

_**TBC...!!!**_


	37. Final Words

_**Charmed... the other way around Chapter 37:**  
_**Final Words  
**

**--------------------**

Okay, I'm only like writing this last chappie, because I wanted to tell you guys, that there's not going to be a new chapter in the common sense.

I have decided to split the story I have planned or wanted to make or whatever into 3 pieces...

_Charmed... the other way around ::: The prequel_ - this story kinda is the prequel. Where Prue talks about all the stuff which got her the way she is. All the events and past events that makes this Prue so different from the one on the show.

_Charmed... the other way around ::: The drama_ - At the weekend I'm gonna put up my new story, which will be about the actual heart of this story to the moment where you all get to know who's Prue actually talking to, when she's actually talking and why she's actually talking. I mean, you all probably already got, that it's some kind of future Prue who talks about her life... there's a lot of stuff you can expect of it (though I'm soon gonna run out of chapters... lalala)

_Charmed... the other way around ::: The epilogue_ -The last part is going to be a year after the last chapter of the drama story and is going to be some kind of epilogue. Like I said, in the actual heart of this trilogy, a lot of things are going to happen and it will go out with a big bang. The epilogue is going to show, how everything is slooowly calming down and turning out to be good. It also is going to be written in form of a letter.

You probably will understand all I'm babbling about right now after the last chapters of the heart piece of the trilogy.

I Hope you enjoy it all!!!  
Yours  
PrueTrudeau

**/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/**

_**Reviews-duty ;) :**_

Anajet**   
**I always wait for your reviews... it's like you're sitting somewhere in my head and reviewing exactly what I am thinking.  
I rally Hope you're gonna stay tuned in the 'new' story!  
Thanks for all the nice stuff you're always giving me ;)

PaigeMatthews06

You seriously expected for me to make Andy not enjoying having a kid? Mwahaha... he's a kid himself... sure he wants company ;)  
Prue didn't get to meet Patty in the hospital. She never did. Okay, that kinda sounds weird, but she just dropped abbey off at Piper's every now and then or saw Piper at the Trudeau's.  
Thanks for all your reviews!!!

PruelovesAndylovesPrue  
You reviewed!!! I thought you didn't even read the story anymore...  
thanks so much!

Jorden's Prayla  
She had to tell him he's going to be a daddy soon at some point right? ;)  
What questions do you have? Maybe I can answer them right away? And thanks for me saying that I'm good... I'm already nominated for an angel position... just kidding ;)

Charmed255  
naturally I'll keep it up. Hope you tune in for the new story as well...

Allen Pitt  
did you wait till I mention Patty to review? That really is not nice!!  
Patty doesn't have all three powers. In 1x17 it's said she only had premonitions because of Phoebe. And in 2x09 we discover she only can freeze things like Piper can.  
Believe me... Patty finding out before Prue's not going to happen, as Prue is actually more the one discovering who this lady is. And yes, Patty will have to fight long and hard to break through to Prue, as Prue would say: "I already have a mother!"

Everyone else:  
thanks for reading!!! I really hope it's going to continue in the sequel! Tune in at the weekend!!!


End file.
